Orgullo y prejuicio
by kuniko04
Summary: "Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de gran fortuna, necesita una esposa"... esta es una verdad que incluso el orgulloso Ichigo Kurosaki debe seguir... ¿Aunque que mujer es apta para un hombre con tal orgullo?(adaptación libro Orgullo y Prejuicio)
1. I- La alocada familia Kuchiki

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo del fic, espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**El argumento tampoco me pertenece ya que es la adaptación de la novela "orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen**

* * *

_«Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa»_.

**Capítulo 1: La alocada familia Kuchiki**

Nos encontramos en la Inglaterra del año 1813, en una no muy grande residencia se encuentra una mujer hablando con su esposo

-¡Byakuya! ¿Sabes que han alquilado la mansión de Netherfield Park?-preguntaba una hermosa señora de cabello largo y gran pecho a su marido

-No- respondió fríamente el aludido

-Pues así es- trato de insistir ella- Isane me conto todo ¿Es que no quieres saber quien ha alquilado esa hermosa mansión?

-Rangiku, eres tú la que quiere contármelo, yo no tengo ningún problema en escucharte

-Pues mira-empezó a contar alegremente la mujer- Isane me conto que un joven caballero que viene de Londres la va a alquilar, el tiene una gran fortuna, por lo menos cuatro o cinco mil libras al año

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ulquiorra Cifer

-¿Está casado o soltero?

-¡Pues soltero!, no te hablaría de él si fuese casado- Rangiku suspiro- creí que comprenderías la indirecta, ¡yo quiero que él se case con una de nuestras hijas!

-¿Ese es el motivo por el que me vienes hablar de él?- cuestiono Byakuya con sumo desinterés

-Claro, tú tienes que ir a visitarlo en cuanto llegue

-No quiero, ve tu con nuestras hijas… o mejor envíalas solas, como te vez tan joven y atractiva quizás te quiera como esposa a ti

-¡Byakuya! ¡No juegues así conmigo! Bueno… es cierto que mi físico no tiene nada malo… pero ya tengo 5 hijas, así que no puedo pensar en mi propia belleza. Volviendo al tema principal, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Cifer

-No te lo garantizo

-Piensa en tus hijas Byakuya, Sir Urahara y su esposa irán a visitarlo por el mismo motivo

-Eres muy exagerada, estoy seguro de que un hombre soltero prefiere tener en su casa a cinco jóvenes junto con su madre, que a un hombre que no es para nada bueno hablando como yo, solamente mantengo charlas contigo y con nuestras hijas. Vayan ustedes y disfruten de un momento junto a él, yo te entrego una carta con mi más sincero consentimiento de que se case con alguna de nuestras hijas, aunque claro, pondré palabras a favor de Rukia

-¡NO!- dijo en un fingido tono enojado Rangiku- No quiero que hagas tal cosa, Rukia no es ni la mitad de hermosa que Orihime ni la mitad de alegre que Neliel

-Rangiku, sabes muy bien que algunas de nuestras hijas no son muy inteligentes, la que tiene más agudeza es Rukia

-¡Ay Byakuya! ¡A veces me estresas! ¡Mejor me voy!

Al decir esto Rangiku se fue de la vista de su esposo, quien tomo un libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente, la verdad es que iría a hablar con el Sr. Cifer, pero quería molestar un poco a su esposa, además de que no daría ninguna palabra a favor de Rukia, ya que no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos gustos del joven

Byakuya era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo, tenía una gran elegancia, muchos creerían solo con verlo que era de la más alta aristocracia. En cuanto a su carácter era sarcástico, reservado, frio y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su mujer lo comprendiera del todo. Sin embargo ella era de un carácter más fácil, era alegre y no de gran inteligencia, su gran meta en la vida era ver a todas sus hijas casadas. Físicamente Rangiku tenía un gran pecho el cual podía llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, tenía una larga cabellera rubia… casi naranja, unos hermosos ojos claros y una preciosa sonrisa. La belleza de estas dos personas era la explicación de la belleza de todas sus hijas.

Pasaron los días y el Sr. Kuchiki fue a visitar al Sr. Cifer. Byakuya jamás le conto a su familia de esta visita. De hecho su familia se entero de la siguiente manera:

-Espero que al señor Cifer le guste eso Rukia- comento el padre de la aludida al verla probarse un sombrerero

-¿Cómo podemos saber lo que le gusta si no has ido a visitarlo?- pregunto ofendida su esposa

-Pero mamá, lo conoceremos en el próximo baile, recuerda que la Srta. Isane dijo que nos lo presentaría personalmente-comento tranquilamente Rukia

-No creo que Isane haga tal cosa, ella tiene en dos sobrinas en las cuales pensar, no merece mi confianza-respondió Rangiku

-Ni la mía tampoco, me alegro que no dependas de sus servicios-dijo Byakuya

Rangiku estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para responder a su marido, pero en vez de eso comenzó a reprender a una de sus hijas que se encontraba tosiendo

-¡Momo por el amor de dios, deja de toser de esa manera!

-Momo no es nada discreta tosiendo, siempre lo hace en el momento inoportuno-comento Byakuya

-A mi no me divierte toser- respondió apenada Momo

-¿Cuando es el próximo baile Rukia?-pregunto Byakuya

-En quince días más

-Exactamente, e Isane vuelve en 14 días, así que no nos podrá presentar a el Sr. Cifer, ya que ella tampoco lo conocerá- Reitero Rangiku enfurecida

-Entonces preséntaselo tú a tu amiga Rangiku-dijo el Sr. Kuchiki

-Tonterías, no puedo presentar a alguien que no conozco, ¿No es cierto Nanao?, tú te lees grandes libros, así que debes saber sobre las presentaciones formales-

-Ehh…- dijo Nanao tratando de pensar en algo ya que esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

-Bueno, mientras Nanao piensa en algo volvamos al Sr. Cifer- comento el Sr. Kuchiki

-¡Estoy harta del Sr. Cifer!-

-Me hubieses dicho eso tres días atrás, no vez que ya fui a hablar con él

-¡Oh Byakuya! ¡Que broma mas chistosa nos has hecho! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya fuiste a hablar con él?- pregunto Rangiku cambiando totalmente el tono de su voz

-Momo, ya puedes toser todo lo que quieras, tu madre ya no te retara

-¡Hijas deberían estar feliz con su padre! ¡Él se preocupa de entablar amistad con un desconocido todo por ustedes! Bueno, bueno, Nanao ¿Iras al baile?

-No, me quedare leyendo un libro que me entrego el Sr. Kyoraku

-¡Odio que hables de ese señor en mi casa! ¡Es un mujeriego y un bebedor! ¡Pasa regalándote libros como muestra de su aprecio, pero jamás te pide matrimonio, y si lo llegase a ser te ruego que lo rechaces!

-De acuerdo mamá- Nanao le decía eso a su madre, pero la verdad es que ella sabía que Kyoraku era una persona buena e inteligente que merecía su aprecio

-Bueno ¿Alguna otra va a faltar?- pregunto Rangiku

-No- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus otras 4 hijas

-Entonces está bien, hay que mandar a arreglar 4 vestidos, Neliel, cielo, aunque eres la más joven, estoy segura de que el Sr. Cifer- te sacara a bailar

-No me preocupa ser la más joven, después de todo soy la más alta

* * *

_Presentación de personajes hasta el momento:_

_Familia Kuchiki: Byakuya(padre), Rangiku(madre), Orihime, Rukia, Nanao, Momo y Neliel(hijas desde la mas grande a la mas pequeña)_

_Familia Cifer: Ulquiorra(hasta el momento)_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si pudiesen dejarme un review se los ****agradecería**

**-Este capítulo fue mas que nada un prólogo, ya que ni siquiera apareció Ichigo**

**-El personaje que esta interpretando Kyoraku Shunsui no existe en el libro xD**

**-Gracias a todas las personas que me motivaron a escribir n_n**

**(las actualizaciones serán los sábados)**


	2. II-Orgullo aparece en el baile

**Gracias a Akisa, Rhiliniel Aralith, Videl Kurosaki, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, lovetamaki1, Reela, Darkrukia4, guest(cata xD), Elisa20, anlu-chan, Basi, pame18 y a todas las otras personas que leyeron el fic, tanto el numero de comentarios como el de lecturas me animan de sobramanera *O***

**ADVERTENCIA: DESPUÉS DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO ME VAN A MATAR POR TROLL**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Orgullo se presenta en el baile**

Los días pasaron para la familia Kuchiki, y a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de todas las damas de la casa, no pudieron arrebatarle a Byakuya ni la más mínima información sobre el señor Cifer. Toda la información que tenían sobre el caballero era información de segunda mano proveniente de la familia Urahara, entre ellas que Ulquiorra viajaría a la capital.

De esta manera pasaron los 15 días para el baile, y para sorpresa de todos, el Sr. Ulquiorra Cifer no se presento debido a que se quedo haciendo negocios en la capital, pero en su reemplazo envió a dos de sus hermanas, a su hermano menor, a su cuñado y a otro hombre.

Las hermanas del señor Cifer eran las siguientes: Loly Cifer, y Menoly Llargo. La primera tenía el cabello negro y largo, además tenía unos profundos ojos morados, mientras que la segunda tenía el cabello corto y rubio, y unos pequeños ojos verdes. Ambas eran hermosas y elegantes. El marido de Menoly Llargo se llama Yammy Llargo, era un hombre que tenía un aspecto nada cortes y caballeresco. El matrimonio Llargo no era nada feliz, no se amaban, pero se soportaban, el único motivo por el que estaban juntos era por el dinero de ambos.

Mientras, el joven señor Cifer, hermano de Ulquiorra, se llamaba Uryuu Cifer, era un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado, poseía unas gafas que lo hacían ver más inteligente, era una persona noble y de muy buenos modales. Al igual que su hermano recibía tres mil libras anuales.

Pero, a pesar de toda la belleza que poseía Uryuu Cifer, todas las miradas femeninas se posaron en las del otro hombre: Ichigo Kurosaki. Era un hombre alto, por lo menos de un metro con ochenta centímetros, de bonitas facciones, de unos bellos ojos color miel y un curioso cabello anaranjado. Todo el mundo comento sobre el señor Kurosaki, los hombres decían que tenía mucha clase y que por lo menos recibía diez mil libras anuales, mientras que las mujeres admiraban su atractivo,…pero el transcurso de la noche hizo a todo el mundo cambiar de parecer, todos se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo Kurosaki era un orgulloso, además de odioso y desagradable, ni siquiera sus diez mil libras anuales lo podían ahora ayudar a que alguien cambiara su desagradable opinión de él.

Entre las personas más ofendidas con el Sr. Kurosaki estaba Rangiku Kuchiki, cuyo odio se había agudizado cuando este rechazo a una de sus hijas.

***Flash Back***

Se encontraban el Sr. Cifer y el Sr. Kurosaki hablando en un lugar apartado del baile, muy cercano a adonde estaba Rukia descansando, por lo que esta podía escuchar todo

-Kurosaki, no seas idiota, baila con alguna de las damas presentes, no soporto verte de pie sin hacer nada- le reprochaba Uryuu a Ichigo

-No, odio bailar con gente que no conozco, en este caso las únicas chicas que conozco son tus hermanas, y una está casada y la otra comprometida, además tu estas bailando con la única chica guapa del salón- respondió el chico de cabello naranja mirando a Orihime, quien era la persona que bailaba en ese momento con Uryuu

-¡Oh! Ella es realmente tierna y bella… pero atrás tuyo esta su hermana, si quieres le pido que te la presente.

Ichigo se volteo a ver a Rukia, y se quedo observándola por un momento, hasta que ella también lo comenzó a mirar, en ese preciso instante el Sr. Kurosaki aparto su vista de ella y se digno a decir "no está mal", luego de eso el Sr. Cifer se dio por vencido y volvió a bailar con la mayor de las Kuchiki, mientras que Rukia quedo con unos sentimientos no muy cordiales por el peli naranja.

***Fin Flash Back***

Aparte de esto, todo fue bueno para la familia Kuchiki, Orihime tuvo el honor de ser la única que bailo dos veces con el Sr. Cifer, además de que fue muy bien atendida por las hermanas de este, y por otro lado Momo y Neliel nunca se quedaron sin pareja por lo que disfrutaron de cada baile.

Al llegar a la casa, Rangiku interrumpió a su esposo, quien practicaba caligrafía, comentado todo acerca del baile

-¡Byakuya, el señor Cifer es encantador!, espera… no es el señor Cifer que conoces… este es su hermano pequeño Uryuu Cifer… bueno, bueno, el vale tanto como su hermano además de que también es soltero… Es un hombre noble, caballeroso, amable, simpático…pero se ha ganado todo mi afecto al sacar a bailar a Orihime, y no solo una vez ¡Dos veces! Además sus hermanas son realmente atractivas y elegantes ¡Jamás había visto vestido con tan bellos encajes!... aunque el esposo de una de ellas es un grosero… ¡Y hablando de groseros! ¡El Sr. Cifer llevo a un amigo nada correcto, se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, y es un orgulloso e hipócrita! ¡Solo bailo con las hermanas del señor Cifer y no hablo con nadie! ¡Estuvo con el ceño fruncido TODA la noche! ¡Incluso rechazo a Rukia! ¡Se ha ganado todo mi odio!

-Rangiku… No te estreses, si ese hombre no se dio cuenta de la increíble mujer que se perdió al rechazar a una de nuestras hijas, pues él es quien más pierde

Luego de esto Rangiku siguió insistiendo en la pésima persona que era el Sr. Kurosaki.

Por otro lado, la explicación de porqué no apareció el Sr. Cifer Ulquiorra es la siguiente:

Las hermanas del señor Cifer Ulquiorra decidieron que se quedarían en la casa de su hermano, por algún tiempo… más de lo que Ulquiorra hubiese querido… no es que le desagradaran sus hermanas, era solo que prefería usar el tiempo en negocios que perderlo escuchando algún reclamo por su nueva casa. Pero como no creía seguro dejar a dos señoritas (y a su cuñado) solas, le rogó a su hermano menor que cuidara tanto de la casa como de sus jóvenes hermanas por algún tiempo, Uryuu acepto, pero con la condición de que pudiera llevar a su mejor amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki con él, este último, a quien tampoco se le hacía agradable compartir con las Srtas. Cifer, solo acepto por respeto a la amistad que tenia con el Sr. Uryuu.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la residencia Kuchiki, las dos hermanas mayores de la familia conversaban a solas.

-¿Y bien?-hablo Rukia primero

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono inocentemente Orihime

-Pues que otra cosa, ¿Qué te pareció el Sr. Cifer?

-Pues lo admiro mucho, es un hombre sensato y no habla de más, tiene una muy buena educación no tengo nada malo que decir de él

-Además es guapo- replicó Rukia haciendo un intento de que su hermana confesara algo

-Me sentí muy contenta cuando me saco a bailar por segunda vez, no me lo esperaba- Orihime dijo eso, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre lo que había dicho Rukia

-¿Enserio no te lo esperabas? Yo sí, eras la más bella presente, nadie tenía tus hermosos ojos grises, o tu larga caballera naranja o el gran pecho que heredaste de nuestra madre

-¡Rukia!

-Jajaja, era una broma, pero… apruebo que te agrade el Sr. Cifer, siempre te agrada la gente estúpida

-¡Rukia!-volvió a reprender Orihime a su hermana

-¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Tú nunca encuentras defectos en nadie! ¡Todo el mundo es bueno y agradable para tus ojos!-dijo Rukia

-Pero yo solo digo lo que pienso- dijo apenada la chica de ojos grises

-Ya lo sé, y no te estoy reprendiendo, solo te digo que es asombroso tanta inocencia y dulzura en una persona, por ejemplo… las hermanas del señor Cifer también te agradaron ¿No es así?, aunque los modales de esas chicas no se parecen nada a los del hermano

-Eso pensé al inicio, pero cuando hablas con ellas te das cuenta de que son en verdad amables, agradables y atentas.

Orihime siguió hablando de cómo la habían tratado las hermanitas Cifer, Rukia solo escuchaba en silencio, a diferencia de su hermana, ella no creía para nada en la actitud amable de la Srta. Loly y la Sra. Menoly. Le habían parecido antipáticas y desagradables. Rukia, se dio cuenta de que ellas podían ser realmente amables cuando querían, pero por dentro seguían siendo víboras orgullosas y engreídas.

El motivo por el que Rukia se dio cuenta de todas esas cosas, era debido a que era una excelente observadora, le encantaba la psicología humana, y que tan diferente podía ser una persona de otra… Viendo el lado físico de Rukia se podía definir de la siguiente manera: De baja estatura, de un corto cabello negro que no sobrepasaba la altura de sus hombros y lo mas especial de todo… sus hermoso y fuertes ojos, el color de estos no se podría definir fácilmente ya que eran una extraña, pero maravillosa mezcla entre azul y morado… que sin querer habían llamado la atención de cierto caballero...

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo... a pesar del hecho de que cambie al personaje que interpretaba Ulquiorra(el señor Bingley en el libro) por Uryuu... la verdad es que tenia la motivación de escribir a Ulqui-kun como ese personaje pero no podía por dos motivos: Tenia que tener una fuerte amistad con Ichigo y debía ser amable... Pero bueno, tan solo espero que no deseen matarme u_u**

**Por otro lado, gracias a todos los comentarios, fue hermoso ver que tenia tantos *OOO***

***SPOILER MANGA: ¡Isshin era Shiba! ¡Lo sabía!*(lo siento tenía que decirlo xD)**

**Respondiendo generalmente a algunos comentarios:  
1°: Sí, Byakuya x Rangiku es MUY raro... de hecho se me ocurrió por culpa de los sims 3, yo había hecho a todos los personajes de Bleach, y por motivos desconocidos esos dos terminaron siendo pareja, casi quedo con un tic en el ojo por ese motivo xD**

**2°: Darcy *-*...Ichigo *-* Los dos son perfectos *-***

**3°: Bueno... sobre Nanao y Kyoraku ya veremos que sucede**

**DarkRukia: Perdón por robar la idea D:, al menos espero que te guste como lo estoy escribiendo u_u**

**Basi: Tenias razón, Uryuu va como Bingley x'D**


	3. III- El placer de unos bonitos ojos

**Gracias a Rhiliniel Aralith, Akisa, lovetamaki1, Mamn, Guest, nessie black 10, Ririchiyo, Videl Kurosaki y Basi por comentar, sus review me hacen vomitar arcoiris de felicidad *O***

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El placer de unos ojos bonitos**

Al día siguiente del baile, como después de cualquier baile, la familia Kuchiki visitaba a la familia Urahara, estas dos familias eran muy buenas amigas entre ellas, y reunirse después de cada baile era prácticamente una tradición.

La familia Urahara estaba compuesta por cinco personas: la cabeza de la familia era Sir Kisuke Urahara, era un hombre extrovertido, ocurrente y simpático, muchas personas lo creerían un loco, pero su inteligencia sobrepasaba a la de muchas personas, por otro lado el era un hombre rubio y de ojos grises, por lo que era realmente atractivo, pero su modo de vestir le quitaba su atractivo, especialmente por "el horrible sombrero" que llevaba puesto siempre. Su esposa era una mujer morena y de cabello violeta, era alta y delgada, de curvas muy bien formadas, era bromista y alegre, pero cuando se requería era una mujer seria, inteligente, astuta y sumamente elegante. El nombre de esta mujer era Yoruichi Urahara.

Las otras tres personas de esta familia eran los hijos de este matrimonio, eran dos señoritas y un joven. La hija mayor se llamaba Senna, una chica de ojos naranjos, cabello morado y piel blanca, esta chica era la mejor amiga de Kuchiki Rukia. La otra señorita tenía alrededor de 14 años, aun no era presentada en la sociedad, su nombre es Ururu, mientras que el único hombre tenía 15, tenía el cabello rojo y se llama Jinta.

Yoruichi y Rangiku se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre el baile, Rangiku decía una y otra vez lo feliz que se ponía cada vez que veía al joven Sr. Cifer bailar junto a su querida Orihime; Yoruichi solo sonreía y le daba sus más sinceras intenciones de que el joven Uryuu se casara con la mayor de las Kuchiki. De pronto Yoruichi se aburrió de tema, y como quería ver a su amiga enojada, menciono a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Rangiku, querida… todo bien entre tus planes de boda sobre tu hija, pero… ¿Qué crees que pensara el Sr. Kurosaki sobre eso?

-¿Ah? ¿A quién le importa ese hombre?-pregunto consternada Rangiku

-Pues su opinión es muy importante, puede influir en cualquier decisión del joven Sr. Cifer si son mejores amigos

-Pues no creo que el Sr. Cifer sea tan idiota para dejarse llevar por la opinión de un orgulloso, tan solo recordar cuando rechazo a mi Rukia hace que lo llegue a odiar más aun, pero si lo pienso… es mejor no gustarle a ese hombre, ¡seria una desgracia que ese hombre se enamorara de Rukia!

-Pero mamá-intervino Orihime quien no soportaba que la gente hablara mal de otra- la Srta. Loly Cifer me dijo que el Sr. Kurosaki es frio por fuera, pero con sus cercanos es realmente agradable

-No me creo esas palabras Orihime, si el fueses agradable hubiera hablado con mi amiga la Sra. Yoruichi aquí presente

-Oye Rangiku, a mi no me interesa que hablara conmigo-interrumpió la Sra. Urahara- lo único que me molesto de él fue el hecho de que no bailara con Rukia.

-Yo que tu Rukia- volvió a hablar la Sra. Kuchiki- ¡no bailaría con ese sujeto nunca!

-Creo, que te puedo dar mi palabra de que no bailare jamás con Ichigo Kurosaki

-Son unas exageradas- insistió Yoruichi- es cierto, el chico es un orgulloso, pero en su caso es aceptable ¿Cómo no ser orgulloso teniendo tanto dinero y siendo tan atractivo?

-Escuche bien Yoruichi, ¿es que acaso ese hombre es "tan atractivo" como tu esposo?-el dueño de estas palabras era exactamente Sir Kisuke Urahara, quien había aparecido repentinamente en el salón

-Ay Kisuke, no somos unos niños para tener este tipo de conversaciones… y sí, el Sr. Kurosaki es tan o más atractivo que tu

-Oh… Sra. Urahara me está ofendiendo, este es el divorcio definitivo, a si que ahora usted será la Srta. Shihouin, yo me quedare con los niños

-Kisuke no hagas esas bromas que ni tú te crees

-Tienes razón Yoruichi, yo jamás te dejaría

-*Cof, cof*- Rangiku comenzó a fingir tos para terminar de una vez con esa conversación matrimonial en la que obviamente no podía participar

-Bueno, bueno- volvió a hablar Yoruichi comprendiendo la indirecta- lo que decía antes de ser interrumpida, es que el orgullo del Sr. Kurosaki es realmente fácil de comprender

-Muy cierto- replico Rukia- yo le perdonaría si su orgullo no hubiese mortificado al mío

-Bueno… el orgullo es un defecto común, especialmente en personas como el- hablo por fin Nanao, quien no había podida dar ninguna opinión por no haber ido al baile

-Si yo tuviese tanto dinero como el Sr. Ichigo no me importaría ser orgulloso-dijo Jinta- de hecho tendría una jauría de perros y me tomaría una botella de vino al día

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dijo Yoruichi- ¡eso es mucho alcohol para ti!

-¡Pero tu bebes eso al día!- se quejo el único hijo hombre del matrimonio Urahara

-¡Cállate!- dijo la Sra. Urahara sonrojándose de la vergüenza- ¡Estas castigado!

Y así fue como termino la velada en la casa de la familia Urahara

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pasaron algunas semanas, dentro de estas hubo otros dos bailes en los que Uryuu y Orihime volvieron a bailar juntos, para ambos los momentos en que estaban juntos eran preciosos, Orihime se sentía una princesa bailando con un perfecto príncipe… aunque prefería mantener sus sentimientos en secreto. Por parte del joven Sr. Cifer, el se sentía realmente a gusto con la pelinaranja, cada vez que estaba con ella sentía deseos de confesarle sus sentimientos… aunque los ocultaba pensando que era muy prematuro declararse por el momento.

En el baile mas reciente ocurrió lo siguiente:

_***Flash Back***_

-Rukia, tu hermana y el Sr. Cifer hacen una pareja realmente hermosa- comento Senna con sus ojos brillantes

-Yo también opino eso

-Pero… deberías recomendarle a Hime que muestre más interés por el Sr. Cifer, lo trata como trata a cualquier otra persona

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto consternada la pelinegra- es obvio que Orihime está enamorada del Sr. Cifer, si yo lo puedo notar entonces el obviamente también debería darse cuenta ¿No?

**-**Ay Rukia- dijo suspirando Senna- eso tu lo notas porque conoces perfectamente a Hime, después de todo es tu hermana, y créeme que si ella no se insinúa un poco más el Sr. Cifer Uryuu jamás se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Pues si él no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Orihime no tiene derecho a casarse con ella- respondió arrogantemente Rukia

-Bueno, personalmente creo, que mientras menos sepas de la persona que te casas mejor, si sabes todo sobre la persona con la que te vas a casar nunca tendrán de que hablar en su vida cotidiana

-Que ideas más estúpidas Senna, pero bueno, es tu opinión y la respeto

Durante ese momento Rukia estaba tan concentrada hablando con su amiga y observando la felicidad de su hermana como para darse cuenta de que ella en ese momento era un objeto de atención para el amigo del señor Cifer. De hecho el Sr. Kurosaki había estado durante todo el baile cerca de Rukia sin que ella notara su presencia, pero en un momento el Sir Kisuke Urahara se le acerco a Ichigo y comenzaron a hablar

- ¿Y bien Sr. Kurosaki? Veo que ha prestado mucha atención a cierta jovencita de la familia Kuchiki

-Le puedo asegurar que no se dé que habla- mintió Ichigo poniendo el más serio tono de voz que pudo

-¡Oh Rukia querida! ¡Buenas noches!-dijo Sir Urahara cuando Rukia pasó en frente de ellos

-Buenas noches Sir. Urahara-respondió la aludida ignorando por completo al peli naranja

Urahara tomo la mano de Rukia para saludarla, y al mismo tiempo tomaba la del Sr. Kurosaki tomándolo desprevenido, al hacer esto le ofreció a Ichigo la mano de Rukia

-Me encantaría verlos bailar juntos- comento Kisuke

Ichigo, aunque sorprendido por la acción de Urahara, estaba feliz, así que decidió aceptar la mano de Rukia para bailar, pero quedo pasmado cuando vio que la joven se dio media vuelta y dijo: _Sir Urahara, es muy amable al querer verme bailar, pero yo no bailare con este hombre ya que él no está interesado en ese baile- _Luego de decir eso, Rukia simplemente se marcho a otro lado, feliz de vengarse con el Sr. Kurosaki

Luego de eso el Sr. Kurosaki, lejos de estar ofendido con Rukia, estaba gratamente sorprendido, le alegraba conocer a una mujer tan interesante, además era obvio que ella estuviera enfadada con él luego del "no está mal" que le había dirigido en otra ocasión.

Mientras Ichigo pensaba en esto Loly Cifer, una eterna enamorada del Sr. Kurosaki, se le acerco a hablarle

-Kurosaki, estoy segura de saber lo que está pensando ahora-comento Loly

-No lo creo- comento fríamente Ichigo

-Sí, debe estar pensando en cómo gente tan horrible puede participar de un evento social como los bailes

-Pues se equivoca Srta. Cifer- respondió el peli naranja- de hecho pensaba en el placer que puede causar un par de ojos bonitos en una hermosa mujer

La Srta. Loly quedo atónita, ¿Es que acaso por la mente de Kurosaki estaban esos pensamientos?, se moría por saber quién era la mujer que le había inspirado esas emociones. Ichigo prácticamente leyendo la mente de su compañera respondió

-La Srta. Kuchiki Rukia

-¡La señorita Kuchiki! Me ha dejado totalmente sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo está enamorado de ella?

-No digas tonterías, solo di mi opinión de sus ojos, porqué hasta tú debes aceptar que son excepcionales.

-No aceptare nada, mejor me voy, no creo tolerar comentarios de ojitos bonitos-comento la Srta. Loly obviamente celosa de Rukia

_***Fin Flash Back***_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La propiedad del Sr. Kuchiki consistía prácticamente en una hacienda de casi tres mil libras anuales, la cual desafortunadamente para sus hijas, está destinada a un sobrino de Byakuya, debido a la ausencia de herederos varones. Mientras tanto la fortuna de Rangiku no era pequeña, pero no podía suplantar a la de su marido.

El Sr. Kuchiki tenía dos hermanas, una mujer llamada Yachiru, (aunque por motivos desconocidos sus amigos le decían Retsu) quien estaba casada con un abogado de Londres llamado Jushiro Ukitake. Su otra hermana se llamaba Hisana, la cual se había casado con un tal Abarai Renji. Ella vivía a tan solo una milla de la residencia Kuchiki, en Meryton, distancia conveniente para sus dos sobrinas menores: Neliel y Momo, estas la iban a visitar cada vez que estaban ociosas ya que Hisana siempre tenía algún rumor que contar, especialmente ahora que había llegado a Meryton el regimiento militar del capitán Aizen Sosuke.

Un día, Byakuya mientras escuchaba hablar a sus hijas sobre oficiales no aguanto más y comento fríamente

-Por como las escucho hablar, puedo sacar en limpio que ustedes deben ser las muchachas mas tontas del país.

Momo lo observo desconcertada y no contesto, Neliel simplemente lo ignoro mientras seguía alabando al capitán Sosuke.

-Byakuya, se comprensivo con tus hijas, si quieres criticar a alguien, critica a las hijas de los demás, no a las tuyas- comento Rangiku

-Si mis hijas son tontas, por lo menos debo admitirlo- comento en el mismo tono frio de siempre Byakuya

-Sí, pero tus hijas son bastantes listas

-Creo que en eso no estamos de acuerdo Rangiku, nuestras tres hijas mayores, sí, son muy inteligentes, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las menores.

-Vamos querido, son jóvenes, es obvio que piensen en oficiales, ya verás que cuando crezcan, le importaran tan poco los oficiales como nos interesan a nosotros.

Esto lo dijo Rangiku debido a la experiencia, antes de casarse con Byakuya había conocido a un oficial llamado Gin Ichimaru, quien le prometió casarse con ella, aunque luego la abandono... luego de eso se casó con Byakuya, y a pesar que se casaron debido a intereses personales, ella termino enamorándose de él, y él de ella, aunque el jamás lo hubiera admitido

De pronto, Rangiku fue sacada de sus pensamientos, ya que Hanataro, un empleado de la casa, vino con una carta proveniente de la Srta. Cifer.

-Orihime querida, lee la carta ya que de seguro es para ti- comento la Sra. Kuchiki

La chica pelinaranja tomo la carta y leyó en voz alta

"_Mi querida amiga:_

_Te ruego desde el fondo de mi alma, que por favor vengas a la casa de nuestro hermano para que nos acompañes a mí y mi hermana, ya que tanto nuestro querido hermano, como mi cuñado y su amigo el Sr. Kurosaki, fueron a cenar con los oficiales. Por esto te pido que nos acompañes a cenar, ya que dos mujeres estando solas todo un día pueden llegar a odiarse de por vida. Ven lo más pronto posible si es que puedes. Saluda atentamente Loly Cifer._

-¿Padre puedo ir?-comento Orihime después de leer

-No tengo ningún problema, pero no te puedo prestar el carruaje, lo están ocupando en el trabajo

-Entonces no iré- dijo apenada la mayor de las Kuchiki

-¡No digas tonterías!-interrumpió Rangiku- tu iras en caballo, tenemos dos disponibles, además hay un clima terrible, lo más posible es que llueva así que por lo tanto te ofrecerán el que te quedes allá.

Orihime hizo caso a su madre y se fue en caballo, minutos más tarde comenzó a llover, Rangiku estaba feliz de haber acertado, pero Rukia se preocupaba de sobremanera por su hermana… horas más tarde llego una carta proveniente de la mansión de Sr. Cifer.

"_Querida Rukia:_

_Me encuentro algo resfriada en la casa del joven Sr. Cifer, lo más probable es que se deba al hecho de que llegue totalmente empapada ayer. Tanto el Sr. Cifer como sus hermanas insisten en que me quede hasta que me mejore, la verdad es que siento un poco de fiebre, pero no te preocupes por mí, tan solo te quería avisar el porqué no llegare mañana a casa. Se despide y te quiere tu hermana Orihime."_

* * *

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTO: ¿Alguien me puede decir que personaje adaptar a "Lady Catherine de Bought"? Para la gente que no se ha leido el libro ella debe ser un personaje estricto, critica, egocéntrica, extremadamente rica y que se oponga al Ichiruki xD**

**A quien me de la mejor idea le regalo un one-shot de la pareja que quieran(?)**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, ignorando ese anuncio comercial, ¿Como han estado?, Para mi fue una semana pesada, pero me debo acostumbrar, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me puedan ayudar con lo que pedí arriba n_n, y desde ahora responderé todos los review xD

* * *

**Rhiliniel Aralith: **Mi dirección... ni idea, no suerte se que vivo en Santiago de Chile xD. Ulquiorra quizas vuelva aparecer me encantan los triangulos amorosos, asi que es probable ;D. en los sims 3, yo solo manejaba a la familia Kurosaki, asi que puse todo mi esfuerzo en que ichigo conquistara a Rukia, y lo logre :D

**Akisa: **¡Gracias por comentar! :3 Pense que a nadie la gustaria la idea de Loly y Menoly como las hermanas de Bingley, pero veo que fue lo contrario :'D

**lovetamaki1: **Byakuya tiene paciencia de oro en este fic x'D, yo también comienzo a creer que eres la única que no se ha leído el libro ._., pero así es mejor (por algun motivo fanfiction esta haciendo que me cueste comentar tus capitulos de "por que mataste a Aizen Sosuke?" D: )

**Mamn: **¡Yo también te amo! OKNO, Yo solo amo a mis dos esposos Ichigo Kurosaki y Jellal Fernandez... volviendo a un tema normal xD, perdón por haberte emocionado con Ulquiorra u_u

**Guest: **Perdón, no tuve la motivación para hacerlo UlquiHime u-u

**nessie black 10: **Que bueno que te guste! No te dire que pasara con cada hermana para que sea sorpresa ;)

**Ririchiyo: ¡**Mujer! ¡Gracias por comentar! (enserio, adoro cuando la gente dice mujer por que me recuerda a Ulquiorra XD)

**Videl Kurosaki: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :333, A mi me gusta que comenten, me motiva en un 100%

**Basi: **Por supuesto que no me enoje con el comentario! De hecho amo tus review edición "larga duración" xDD Me encanta que te guste la historia y como la estoy adaptando, por favor sigue comentando :33


	4. IV- 5 días junto a orgullo

**Gracias a ****o0 Akisa 0o, DarkRukia4****, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Videl Kurosaki, lovetamaki1, Ririchiyo, Mamn, Basi, ****Rhiliniel Aralith, nessie black 10, Elisa20, Vegetable lov3r, kikyo kuchiki, kisa kuchiky y todas las otras personas que leen mi fanfic sin comentar :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: 5 días junto a Orgullo**

"_Querida Rukia:_

_Me encuentro algo resfriada en la casa del joven Sr. Cifer, lo más probable es que se deba al hecho de que llegue totalmente empapada ayer. Tanto el Sr. Cifer como sus hermanas insisten en que me quede hasta que me mejore, la verdad es que siento un poco de fiebre, pero no te preocupes por mí, tan solo te quería avisar el porqué no llegare mañana a casa. Se despide y te quiere tu hermana Orihime."_

Luego de que Rukia leyera la carta en voz alta, Byakuya comento:

-Espero, Rangiku, que estés feliz, después de todo nuestra hija se quedara en aquella mansión, pero si llega a correr un gran riesgo tendrás que asumir tu responsabilidad

-Byakuya no exageres- respondió su esposa en un tono infantil- nadie muere por mojarse con la lluvia

-¡Yo iré a ver a Orihime!- exclamo Rukia

-¡No seas tonta! -respondió Rangiku- ¡Tu padre no te puede prestar carruaje, además no sabes andar muy bien en caballo, te caerías de él!

-Pues iré caminando, son solo 3 millas- dijo Rukia sin modificar su espíritu

-¡Byakuya! ¡Rukia dice tontería tras tontería! ¿Cómo ira caminando con todo el barro que hay en el camino? ¡Llegara impresentable!

-Llegare lo suficientemente presentable para ver a mi hermana que es lo único que me importa

-Yo y Momo la acompañaremos hasta Meryton- comento Neliel

-¡De acuerdo, vayan, vayan!-comento fastidiada la madre, ya que se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que dijera, no iban a cambiar de opinión

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Día 1:**

Dicho y hecho, Momo y Neliel acompañaron a su hermana mayor hasta Meryton, después de eso las hermanas menores fueron a visitar a su tía Hisana y tío Renji. Rukia camino lo que quedaban de las 3 millas completamente sola, a ella no le importo, pues su motivación era ver que su hermana no estuviera en peligro. Luego de dos horas llego a Netherfield. Al entrar en la mansión dejo pasmados a todos lo que se encontraban en ella, a las hermanas Cifer las dejo atónitas debido a la facha en la que llego, el Sr. Kurosaki y el Sr. Llargo, ni siquiera se molestaron en decir algo en su contra, por otro lado el joven Sr. Cifer, la atendió y acogió como se debía, ya que entendió que ella vino tan solo por Orihime, por lo que Uryuu envió a Rukia inmediatamente a la habitación donde descansaba la pelinaranja, para tratar de aliviarla un poco.

Apenas Rukia salió de la habitación principal, comenzaron las críticas.

-No tiene estilo, ni gusto, ni belleza, ni clase, ¡Es una salvaje!- comento Loly

-No la critiques tanto, después de todo, es una buena caminante, jajaja-comento irónicamente Menoly

-Jajaja, tienes razón Menoly, ¡Que insensatez venir aquí tan solo por su hermana!

-Hermanitas, pueden que tengan razón en que no llego con la mejor apariencia-comento Uryuu- pero eso en realidad no me importa, a mí solo me muestra la nobleza y lo buena persona que es la Srta. Kuchiki Rukia

-Eso dirás tu- comento Menoly- Dígame Sr. Kurosaki ¿Le gustaría ver a su hermana Yuzu en ese estado?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió fríamente Ichigo

-Señor Ichigo-digo en voz baja Loly para que solo el aludido escuchara- Espero que esto no haya afectado su interés en los ojos bonitos de la Srta. Kuchiki

-En lo absoluto- comento Ichigo en el mismo tono- de hecho, con el ejercicio se veían más brillantes aun

Al escuchar esto Loly se fastidio y cambio de tema, acto seguido Rukia salió de la habitación de Orihime y les comunico que Orihime se encontraba en un peor estado, inmediatamente Uryuu, mando una carta para que viniera el doctor del pueblo. El Dr. llegaría a la mañana siguiente, el joven Sr. Cifer le permitió quedarse a Rukia cuantos días quisiera en la casa…

**Día 2:**

El doctor llego al amanecer, dijo que Orihime no se encontraba en peligro, pero no podía ser trasladada, para Uryuu era una buena noticia, ya que la podría ver a diario, para Rukia era terrible, ya que tendría que soportar a un orgulloso y a dos engreídas.

La tarde de ese día transcurrió tranquila, Orihime no pudo salir de la habitación, pero no le importaba, ya que tanto Rukia como Uryuu estaban al pendiente de ella.

Por otro lado Rukia (quien tuvo que ocupar un vestido de Loly), quien leía tranquilamente en el salón, desvió su visto del libro cuando comenzó a escuchar comentarios

-Srta. Kuchiki, ¿En verdad prefiere leer a jugar cartas?-comento Yammy Llargo

-La Srta. Kuchiki prefiere leer antes que jugar, es una amante de los libros- comento Loly

-No merezco ni ese elogio ni esa censura- dijo Rukia- me gusta leer, pero no es mi mayor afición

-Uryuu, ¿Por qué tu biblioteca es tan pequeña?- dijo cambiando de tema Loly

-Es cierto que no sea tan grande, pero tampoco es pequeña, que no se compare con la de Kurosaki es otro tema- comento el chico de lo anteojos

-Pero es que es una lástima, ¡la biblioteca del Sr. Ichigo es muy grande!- insistió Loly

-Pues, tener una biblioteca grande es opcional, la mía es grande porque me encanta leer, no hay otro motivo-hablo por fin el pelinaranja a quien iban dirigidas todas las indirectas de Loly

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de bibliotecas-dijo Loly- Sr. Ichigo ¿Su hermana Yuzu ha crecido en este último tiempo?

-Sí, diría que está entre su estatura Srta. Loly y entre la estatura de la Srta. Rukia aquí presente

Tanto Rukia como Loly se asombraron de que Ichigo llamara a la pelinegra de baja estatura por su nombre, pero ambas prefirieron no decir nada.

-Vaya cuando recuerdo a Yuzu me asombro, tantos modales y talentos en una sola persona es increíble- volvió a hablar Loly- ella es perfecta

-¿Perfecta?-pregunto inconscientemente Rukia

-No estoy seguro si mi hermana es perfecta, con suerte conozco a 6 mujeres a las que pueda llamar "perfectas"-comento Ichigo

-Sr. Ichigo, no sea así, su hermana es perfecta- respondió Loly- ya que nadie puede estimarse realmente perfecto si no sobrepasa en mucho lo que se encuentra normalmente. Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas. Y además de todo esto, debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse; pues de lo contrario no merecería el calificativo más que a medias, y todas esas cosas las maneja a la perfección la señorita Yuzu

-Eso es una mujer perfecta-observo Ichigo- pero además de eso de ser una mujer sumamente inteligente atreves del arte de la lectura

-Vaya-dijo sorprendida Rukia- ahora no me sorprende que considere a 6 mujeres perfectas, me sorprende que conozca aunque sea a una

-Tan poca confianza tiene en la gente de su sexo Srta. Rukia- comento Ichigo

-No, pero personalmente no conozco a ninguna mujer con esos atributos. Bueno, ahora me voy a ver a mi hermana, con vuestro permiso, me retiro

Ichigo apenas vio marcharse a Rukia sonrió inconscientemente, el no se dio cuenta de eso, pero Loly Cifer si…

**Día 3:**

_Posiblemente si Rukia pudiese olvidar algún momento de su vida sería el día 3 que paso en la casa de Uryuu Cifer… el mismo día en que su madre y dos hermanas menores las fueron a visitar_

Rangiku, Momo y Neliel, llegaron a primera hora aquel día a visitar a las dos mayores de las hermanas Kuchiki, además de que traían ropa para ambas.

Rangiku agradeció infinitas veces al joven Sr. Cifer por tener a sus hijas en su casa, además que le rogo aprovecharse de su bondad unos días más hasta que Orihime se recuperara por completo, lo cual Uryuu acepto contento.

Fue un día normal, y bullicioso, Rukia creía que todo había salido bien ese día, pero todo cambio a la hora de la cena.

-Sr. Uryuu ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara por estos lados?-comento Rangiku

-No lo sé, me encanta estar tanto en el campo como en la ciudad, el campo es más grato de ambiente, pero la ciudad tiene a mucha gente ¿Qué opinas tú Kurosaki?

-Yo creo que es más interesante la ciudad, allí se encuentra más variedad de personas- comento serenamente Ichigo

-Sr. Kurosaki- comento Rangiku sin poder aguantar al pelinaranja- sin ofender su opinión, considero que no debe desprestigiar al campo así, pues puede haber variedad de personas en ambos lados

Ichigo se sorprendió de que aquella mujer diera una respuesta coherente, por lo que decidió simplemente guardar silencio, pero Rangiku quien se sentía triunfante volvió a hablar

-Para que se imagine Sr. Kurosaki, yo he llegado a invitar a cenar a más de 20 familias distintas a mi hogar

El Sr. Cifer por consideración no se rió, en cambio sus hermanas fueron mucho menos disimuladas y comenzaron a reírse y burlarse entre ellas, no entendían como una mujer no sabía la diferencia de "cantidad" y "variedad". Rukia por su parte simplemente se quedo avergonzada viendo su plato de comida, cada vez que levantaba la mirada se encontraba con la de Ichigo, lo cual no se le hacía cómodo, debido a que creía saber cómo mentalmente el pelinaranja la humillaba… aunque los pensamiento del Sr. Kurosaki no eran nada parecidos a los que ella creía…

Luego el Sr. Cifer, quien no quería mantener en humillación a la familia Kuchiki cambio el tema, y le pregunto a Rangiku si alguna vez, alguna de sus hijas había tenía algún pretendiente. La Sra. Kuchiki comento que sí, que una vez un joven llamado Kon estaba perdidamente enamorado de Orihime, le enviaba varias cartas de amor, pero nunca se declaro formalmente, así que simplemente la familia lo ignoro.

-Y así termino el amor- comento impacientemente Rukia, quien deseaba que su madre terminara de hablar- fueron solamente versos vacios

-¿Srta. Rukia, es que acaso usted no cree que la poesía sea un alimento para fomentar el amor?

-De un amor fuerte y seguro, si… pero de un amor pasajero, por supuesto que no

Luego de eso Ichigo sonrió galantemente, y Rukia inconscientemente le siguió el juego lo miro de manera coqueta. Rangiku y Loly se dieron cuenta de aquellas miradas y sonrisas inconscientes de parte de ambos, y quisieron detener la escena de manera drástica, pero no sabían cómo, para su suerte Neliel tomo la palabra

-Sr. Uryuu, con todo respeto- dijo Neliel- ¿Realmente va a hacer un baile como prometió?

Neliel Kuchiki era una mujer voluptuosa, linda pero no muy inteligente, ya que su única preocupación eran los soldados y los chismes. Su actitud era atrevida y alegre, por eso era la más indicada para preguntarle al Sr. Cifer sobre el baile.

-Por supuesto- dijo Uryuu, quien había prometido hacer un baile privado hace algún tiempo- lo hare después de que su hermana se mejore

-¿Y en verdad solo invitara a un grupo reducido de gente?

-No es mi estilo hacer eso, pero por respeto a Kurosaki lo hare

-Espero que nosotros estemos en su lista de invitados-comento Neliel

-Obviamente- respondió el chico de las gafas- los invitados son el cuartel militar del capitán Aizen, la familia de Sir Urahara, algunos amigos íntimos y ustedes.

-Me alegro que nos tenga tanta consideración-respondió la chica con una sonrisa

Luego de eso, tanto la madre como las hijas menores se marcharon

**Día 4:**

Este día cuando Rukia salió del cuarto de Orihime les comunico a todos que su hermana ya estaría totalmente recuperada para mañana, esta noticia alegro de sobremanera a todos los presentes, aunque cada uno está feliz por un motivo distinto. Uryuu porque vería a la chica de ojos grises tan alegre como siempre, Ichigo porque ya no caería en los juegos de la hermana Kuchiki de baja estatura, Menoly y Yammy debido a que no se sentirían incómodos en los temas de conversación y Loly porque su "rival amorosa" desaparecería de la casa.

Luego de que Rukia comunicara la noticia se sentó y tomo un libro para leer, pero mientras leía podía escuchar la conversación entre el Sr. Kurosaki y la Srta. Cifer, el primero estaba escribiendo una carta y la segunda simplemente comentaba cosas que desea que escribiera en la carta.

-Sr. Ichigo, comuníquele a su hermana que deseo verla mucho-dijo Loly

-Ya escribí sus deseos- respondió parcamente el pelinaranja

-Vaya Sr. Ichigo usted escribe muy rápido

-No merezco ese elogio, de hecho medito demasiado las palabras que deseo poner en una carta

-Pues para mi escribe tanto correctamente como rápidamente- dijo sonriendo Loly

-Srta. Loly-dijo cortésmente Ichigo- ¿me podría complacer con una pieza de música?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Loly con los ojos iluminados

Ichigo suspiro y siguió escribiendo la carta, la verdad dijo que lo complacieran con música como excusa para que la Srta. Loly lo dejara escribir tranquilo, una vez terminada la carta, Ichigo se dispuso a escuchar el piano que tocaba Loly, pero inconscientemente termino viendo fijamente a Rukia.

Rukia quien leía, cada vez que volteaba una página, podio observar la atenta mirada de Ichigo en ella, aunque no entendía el motivo de sus miradas, así paso un momento, y antes que se diera cuenta el Sr. Kurosaki se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Le gustaría bailar Srta. Rukia?

Rukia no contesto, Ichigo intrigado, repitió la pregunta

-Oh, Sr. Ichigo, no se preocupe, había escuchado la pregunta, pero meditaba la respuesta correcta, y es no, no deseo bailar

-Como usted desee- dijo Ichigo galantemente

Rukia quien creyó ofenderlo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se marcho con una sonrisa al jardín, de seguro ese hombre estaba loco. Mientras Rukia pensaba eso, Ichigo siente que si no fuese por la baja clase social de ella, se sentiría en peligro de enamorarse de ella.

Loly acompaño a Ichigo al jardín, y cubierta por los celos comenzó a comentar de Rukia

-Sr. Ichigo, supongo que debería poner los retratos de los parientes de la Srta. Kuchiki desde ahora en su mansión, ya que como veo, usted está muy interesado en ella, aunque espero que tener el retrato de esa gente no rebaje su reputación.

-¿Algún otro consejo para mi felicidad domestica?- comento fríamente Ichigo

-Sí, no debe permitir que hagan un retrato a su querida futura esposa, ¿Quién podría hacer justicia a sus hermosos ojos?-comento irónicamente Loly

Ichigo simplemente la ignoro, y siguieron caminando

**Día 5:**

Orihime salió de su cuarto, pues ya se sentía recuperada, al salir Loly y Menoly le prestaron toda la atención del mundo, se rieron con ella, y disfrutaron de chismes que habían escuchado. Pero cuando llegaron los hombres de la casa (quienes habían salido) Orihime dejo de ser el centro de atención, Loly se apego a Ichigo; Menoly empezó a jugar cartas con Yammy. El único que en verdad le prestó atención fue Uryuu, quien la atendió toda la velada.

El Sr. Kurosaki tomo un libro y Loly también tomo uno, aunque esta última parecía más atenta a la lectura de su compañero que a la suya propia

-No hay nada más interesante que leer, con cualquier otra actividad uno se aburre de inmediato- Comento Loly, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que cambio de tema

-Uryuu ¿En verdad harás un baile? Hay gente en este salón a la cual un baile en vez de parecer un alivio le parece un infierno

-Si lo dices por Kurosaki, el puede dormir antes de que comience el baile-comento Uryuu

-A mi me agradarían los bailes si lo principal en ellos fuese la charla y no el baile- dijo Loly

-Pues si fuesen así, dejarían de ser bailes- volvió a decir su hermano

Loly se dio por vencida por el tema al darse cuenta que el Sr. Ichigo no le prestaba atención e hizo un último intento

-Srta. Kuchiki Rukia ¿Quiere caminar conmigo?

-De acuerdo- respondió extrañada la aludida

Ichigo tan extrañado como Rukia, por fin levanto la vista… Loly sonrió debido a que por fin obtuvo la atención del pelinaranja

-Sr. Ichigo ¿No nos quiere acompañar?-dijo la eterna enamorada de Ichigo

-No gracias, me complazco con solo verlas

-El Sr. Kurosaki no caminaría con nosotras ya que lo puede ver como una manera de dañar su orgullo- comento Rukia

-Usted me malinterpreta Srta. Rukia, y por favor llámeme por mi nombre- dijo Ichigo

-Pues entonces Ichigo ¿Por qué no camina con nosotras?- dijo Rukia, al decir esto tanto Loly como a quien iba dirigida la pregunta se sorprendieron de que dijera "Ichigo" sin siquiera anteponer la palabra señor

-Es un secreto- dijo el pelinaranja- pero le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con mi orgullo

-Entonces hablemos de otra cosa ¿Cuál cree usted que es su defecto?- dijo Rukia

-El rencor, si alguien hace algo que pueda mortificarme totalmente, a mi o a mi hermana, nunca le perdonare

-Pues el rencor es un defecto terrible, si el rencor proviene debido a defender a su hermana es aceptable, pero no si siente rencor por algo que le hacen usted, ese defecto lo hace propenso a odiar a todo el mundo

-Y su defecto, Rukia, es el mal interpretar intencionalmente a todo el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa Ichigo

-Escuchemos algo de música- dijo Loly quien estaba aburrida de escuchar una conversación en la que no participaba

Rukia llamo a Orihime, y se comenzaron a arreglar para volver a su casa. Ichigo se dio cuenta, que en verdad estaba en peligro, le estaba prestando mucha atención a Rukia.

Todos los miembros de la mansión de Netherfield se despidieron afectuosamente de las dos chicas Kuchiki, y de esa manera termino la travesía de Rukia en ese hogar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cuando las hermanas llegaran a su casa fueron recibidas de distintos modos

Rangiku las regaño, Byakuya se alegro de ver a sus dos hijas, Nanao las acogió como era debido, Neliel comento que llegarían dos soldados nuevos y Momo sollozaba comentándoles que el capitán Aizen se casaría con una persona llamada Harribel.

* * *

ANUNCIO DE LADY CATHERINE: Pues la seleccionada fue: La madre de Ryuken xD

Por lo tanto el One-shot lo ganan las siguientes personas: HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Videl Kurosaki, Lovetamaki1, nessie black 10, elisa20 y Vegetable lov3r

Pueden pedir un one-shot de cualquier pareja que quieran de Bleach y Fairy Tail (por favor absténganse de elegir RenRuki, IchiHime, NaLi o GrayLu xD)

* * *

LEER ESTO SOLO SI LEES EL MANGA: Bueno… la verdad es que este es un desquite personal: ¿En verdad hay gente que cree que Ichigo se quedara con Orihime solo por que se parece a su madre? Para mí eso es absurdo, pero lo que me molesta no es que ocupen esa excusa los IchiHimistas, ellos se pueden aferrar a la esperanza que quieran, lo que me molesta son los IchiRukistas (o se hacen llamar así) que pierden toda su fe en el ichiruki tan solo por un parecido de actitud (hay que asumirlo Hime y Masaki son iguales) Bueno era eso no más. Si alguien leyó esto, gracias xD.

* * *

**Hola, si leyeron lo que está arriba del mensaje de arriba y se pregunta ¿Por qué solo Fairy Tail y Bleach? Pues es simple, la verdad es que esos dos mangas son los únicos que leo semanalmente, por lo tanto considero que cada semana tengo una nueva motivación para seguir escribiendo (aunque solo haya escrito un fanfic de Fairy Tail xD) Lo curioso es que cualquiera pensaría que esas dos series son mis favoritas, pero no es así, mis animes favoritos son Clannad y Hunter x Hunter ._.**

**Volviendo a una nota de autor más normal, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mi día favorito fue el día 4 xD (¿por qué será XD) Espero sus reviews que me encantan :333**

**Si hay faltas ortográficas o de redacción no me maten, es que tengo dos pruebas esta semana y como tengo que estudiar no tuve tiempo para revisar eso u_u**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS**

**o0 Akisa 0o**: Gracias por comentar n-n, Harribel no puede ser porque como se lee al final del capítulo es la futura esposa de Aizen, pero igual te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de ayudar a elegir a una Lady Catherine

**Darkrukia4**: Que bueno que te guste que haya sido iShihime, pensé que a nadie le gustaría xD

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: Gracias por ayudarme a elegir! Yo sigo el manga… pero se me había olvidado la existencia de la madre de Ryuken ya que al final del capítulo solo pensé: Ese era el hollow de Kurosaki-kun?! xD

**Videl Kurosaki**: Gracias por comentar Videl-san, ¡¿Enserio nunca te has visto la serie/película/libro?! Bueno… pues así es mejor porque los hechos quedaran como una sorpresa xD

Pd: Yo amo el UraYoru *-*

Pd: Sí, sigo el manga, deteste a la madre de Ryuken… en otras palabras es perfecta para ser Lady Catherine xD

**lovetamaki1**: Como viste en el capítulo de hoy, su interés creció más aun, gracias por ayudar con mi anuncio comercial :3 (la hermana de Kaien se llama Kuukaku)

**Ririchiyo**: Konichiwa! :3 Gracias por ayudarme a elegir (aunque haya optado por la abuela de Uryuu). Riruka ya tiene un papel asegurado en esta adaptación, por si te interesa saber xD, Sobre el sobrino de Byakuya… pues lo conoceremos en el próximo capítulo n_n

**Mamn**: Byakuya, el sueño de casi la mitad de las mujeres que ven Bleach :'D (en mi caso no porque amo a Ichigo, además una amiga me dijo antes de que yo viera Bleach que me parecía a Rukia… debido a eso, solo lo veo como un hermano… un muy sexy hermano xD) ¡¿Enserio te cae bien el primo de las Kuchiki?! Yo detestaba a ese sujeto! Pero… debo asumir que me hacia reír XD (aunque no lo creas por un momento también planee hacer a lady Catherine como un hombre xDDDDD)

**Basi**: jujuju, Urahara seguirá haciendo de las suyas, será la "celestina" de varias parejas xD Espero que te guste como quedo "los 5 días en la casa de Uryuu" n_n, Si te das cuenta ya puse a Yachiru "Retsu" Unohana como una hermana de Byakuya, además la hija de Lady Catherine esta seleccionada hace mucho, pero aun asi gracias por tratar de ayudarme :3

**Rhiliniel Aralith**: Hola, gracias a ti por comentar n-n, estoy eternamente agradecida a Tite Kubo por darle unos ojos tan hermosos a Rukia, asi coincide con los hermosos ojos de Elizabeth xD… Ok hare que aparezca Ulqui-kun pero no me mates D:! No quise poner a nadie de la guardia real ya que no conocemos muy bien sus actitudes, pero como ya dije, será la madre de Ryuken… aunque si no aparece su nombre en los próximos capítulos tendré que inventar algo como "Lady X de Ishida" o "Lady Quincy de Ishida" xD (yo a veces también comento sin estar conectada cuando estoy desde mi celular X'D)

**nessie black 10**: ¡No te puedo decir aun cual se va D:! Sería darle un spoiler no solo a ti, si no a otras personas que leen mis respuestas a los reviews, gomen u_u. Ichigo cada vez se interesa más en nuestra amiga ojos violeta - La hermana y prometida de "orgullo" están seleccionadas desde que se me ocurrió escribir el fic (como se vio en el capítulo de hoy, la hermana elegida fue Yuzu x3)

**Elisa20**: ¡Arigato! Me encanta que comenten *OOO* Como viste… en esta ocasión Rukia tampoco bailo con Ichigo xD, la madre de Ryuken fue la elegida lady Catherine! ;D

**Vegetable lov3r**: Para ser sincera yo siempre vi a Ulquiorra o Toshiro como el perfecto Mr. Darcy, pero preferí poner a Ichigo porque Rukia es la perfecta Lizzy y yo amo el IchiRuki!(lo ultimo que escribi fue tan :Nomedigas: xDD)(la prometida de Ichigo ya esta elegida, pero gracias por dar tu opinión x3)

**kikyo Kuchiki**: Gracias por comentar! Ni Senna ni Riruka pueden ser u-u, porque ellas tienen personajes reservados, pero gracias por elogiar mi historia n_n

**kisa kuchiky**: Gracias por el comentario, las actualizaciones son todos los sábados :3


	5. V- El heredero de la residencia Kuchiki

**Gracias a o0Akisa0o, Ririchiyo, Rukiiak, Videl Kurosaki, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ruki91, anlu-chan, Mamn, Vegetable lov3r, Elisa20, nessie black 10, lovetamaki1, y a todas las personas que siguen este fic x3**

* * *

"**Capitulo 5: El heredero de la residencia Kuchiki"**

-Rangiku, espero que hayas preparado una buena cena, pues estoy seguro de que hoy vendrá un invitado a nuestra casa- dijo Byakuya

-¿A qué te refieres Byakuya? Senna Urahara dijo que no podría venir a comer hoy, y eso que viene mucho, de seguro la Sra. Yoruichi no cocina tan bien-respondió Rangiku

-De quien hablo es un hombre, además es forastero-agrego el Sr. Kuchiki

-¿Hombre y forastero? ¿Hablas del mayor de los hermanos Cifer? ¿El tal Ulquiorra?- cuestiono extrañada la mujer

-Para mi desgracia no, ya que él es un hombre de mi agrado… pero la persona que viene hoy es un hombre que jamás he visto en mi vida

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Rangiku

-¿Papá, como traes a la casa a un completo extraño?- pregunto Momo

-Bueno si es un oficial… no me interesaría que fuese un extraño-comento Neliel

-¡Neliel, compórtate!- replico Nanao

-Nanao, no seas tan dura con Neliel- comento amablemente Orihime

-Padre ¿Nos podrías explicar?- hablo finalmente Rukia

-Por supuesto-hablo tranquilamente Byakuya, quien por dentro estaba divertido al ver la tan variada familia que poseía- hace un mes recibí una carta de Yumichika Ayasegawa, el hombre quien apenas yo muera, las podría dejar a todas en la calle

-¡Oh querido, no hables de ese hombre! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Es completamente injusto que tus hijas se queden sin hogar todo por culpa de él!- se quejo Rangiku

-Ciertamente es muy injusto- hablo Byakuya- pero tampoco es culpa de ese hombre, quizás si escuchas la carta que envió, puede que apacigüe tu animo.

-¡No la quiero oír! ¡Lalalalala!-dijo infantilmente la Sra. Kuchiki tapándose los oídos

-Querida – dijo en un tono frio Byakuya

-Está bien, escuchare- respondió Rangiku, ya que ella sabía que cuando su esposo la llamaba "querida" en ese tono tan frio, era un asunto importante

"_Estimado Sr. Kuchiki:_

_Me dirijo a usted con la intención de hablar sobre el tema de la herencia de su hacienda, ya que, se de antemano que usted tiene tres hijas, las cuales con esta herencia poco y nada tienen a su favor. Por ahora he tomado una decisión en este tema, pero prefiero comunicársela personalmente, ya que no estoy a favor de dejar a 5 jóvenes desamparadas, junto a su respetada esposa Rangiku Kuchiki. Si no se opone, iré a visitarlo al término de este mes, ya que mi patrona, Lady Quincy de Ishida, me ha autorizado en esta visita. _

_Enviándole un afectuoso saludo a usted y su familia, se despide Yumichika Ayasegawa"_

-Por lo tanto lo más probable es que aparezca hoy- comento Byakuya al finalizar la carta-parece alguien sencillo, además su amistad será valiosa, especialmente si trabaja para Lady Quincy de Ishida

-Tiene sentido que no esté a favor de dejar a mis cinco hijas desamparadas, así que si tiene alguna oferta, no seré yo quien lo desanime- comento Rangiku, satisfecha luego de escuchar la carta

-Es difícil saber lo que planea… ser tan amable, es sospechoso- dijo Rukia

-Pues yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad- dijo la mayor de las hermanas Kuchiki

Dos horas después de esta conversación llego el Sr. Ayasegawa, era un hombre de facciones bonitas, de carácter amable y respetuoso… aunque había que admitir que su carácter era vanidoso. Al llegar este señor, alabo la casa, a las hermosas hijas y todo lo que pasase por enfrente de sus ojos, a la hora de la cena por fin se pudo entablar una conversación una conversación seria.

-Bien Sr. Ayasegawa, en su carta usted dijo que trabajaba para Lady Quincy de Ishida, según lo que se, ella es una mujer que tiene a su cargo todo un pueblo, así que ¿Cuál es su oficio?-comento fríamente Byakuya

-O yo soy un simple servidor de una iglesia a la que ella ayuda monetariamente

-Entonces supongo que usted no la conoce personalmente- comento Nanao

-Se equivoca mi estimada señorita, yo conozco a mi amable patrona, la verdad es que ella me regalo una casa cerca de la iglesia para que pudiera estar más presente en ella, además que vivo muy cerca de su mansión, por lo que varias veces me ha invitado a tomar té

-Veo que habla favorablemente de Lady de Ishida- comento Rukia- ¿se podría saber cómo es esa señora?

-Por supuesto-respondió Yumichika- es una señora muy buena, es perfecta en todo sentido; además tiene grandes propiedades y es muy respetable, quizás muchos consideren que tiene un carácter fuerte, pero eso se debe a que enviudo joven y necesitaba sacar fuerza para que la gente le tuviera tanto respeto a ella, como le tenían a su difunto marido, y por otro lado, no puede demostrar debilidad debido a que tiene que ser fuerte para su hija, una hermosa joven de 18 años llamada Riruka de Ishida, es una mujer muy talentosa, además tiene un futuro asegurado ya que esta comprometida con un buen hombre.

-Vaya- se limito a contestar Rukia, por algún motivo ella no sintió que aquella mujer descrita era alguien solo de carácter fuerte, si no que se la imaginaba como una simple orgullosa

-Bueno, pero hablemos de otro tema- comento Yumichika- esta cena esta deliciosa ¿Podría saber cuál de estas hermosas jovencitas fue quien la preparo?

-A riesgo que la opinión que tiene hacia mis hijas se afecte, debo admitir que yo fui quien cocino- dijo Rangiku

-¡Oh no se lamente mi querida señora!, mi opinión sobre sus hijas no se ha afectado, lo único que ha pasado es que mi opinión hacia usted se elevo

-Me complace escuchar eso-comento la Sra. Kuchiki- pero hablando de otra cosa Sr. Ayasegawa… en su carta menciono que tenía un plan sobre mis hijas y la herencia ¿Me lo podría explicar?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, mi estimada señora

-Como usted desee- respondió Rangiku

Luego de esto la familia y su invitado pasaron al salón, Byakuya, quien había notado que su visita no era nada inteligente, quería divertirse de su ignorancia, por lo que lo invito a leer en voz alta alguna de las novelas que había en el salón. Rukia fue la única que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su padre.

-Bueno… mi estimado señor, lamento no saber que novela elegir ya que jamás he leído libros de este estilo- respondió apenado Yumichika

Momo lo miro con extrañeza y a Neliel se le escapo una risita burlona. Nanao, quien a pesar de que no perdonaba a alguien no supiese de alguna buena novela, estaba de buen humor debido a que el Sr. Kyoraku le regalo un nuevo libro, así que se decidió a ayudarlo.

-Recite alguna de las oraciones de su iglesia-comento Nanao

-Como desee mí estimada señorita

Apenas comenzó a recitar una de las oraciones, Neliel bostezo y comenzó a hablar

-¿Sabes mamá, tío Renji va a despedir a uno de sus empleados, y que el capitán Aizen lo contratara? Tía Hisana me lo dijo el otro día

-¡Neliel!-dijo en tono estricto Orihime al ver la poca clase de su hermana

-¿Podrías callarte?-pregunto Rukia, aunque esa pregunta más que una sugerencia sonó a una obligación

-Oh no importa, prefiero dejar que hablen de un tema que les agrade mas, el escuchar una simple oración, obviamente puede ser aburrido para las jóvenes

-En serio lo lamentamos- dijo Orihime

-Nos disculpamos en nombre de nuestra hermana- continuo Rukia

-Rogamos su perdón señor- dijo la Sra. Kuchiki

-En verdad no se preocupen, no estoy enfadado, además no lo considero una ofensa

Luego de esto se escucharon más disculpas, y así término fue como termino la velada…

El Sr. Ayasegawa no era un hombre inteligente, porqué, a pesar de haber asistido a la universidad, no adquirió ningún conocimiento realmente importante. Aunque cuando era más joven, era humilde y sencillo, esa actitud fue contrarrestada después de haber adquirido unos pocos elementos educativos. Su vida hubiese sido una desgracia, pero para su suerte se encontró bajo el amparo de Lady Quincy de Ishida, aquella mujer le dio una casa y un trabajo.

El verdadero motivo por el que Yumichika Ayasegawa vino a la residencia Kuchiki, era para casarse con una de las hijas de Byakuya y Rangiku. Esto por recomendación de Lady Quincy de Ishida, ya que ella le dijo que si se sentía apenado por las jóvenes debido a la herencia, que se casara con una de ellas, así, al menos una de ellas no se quedaría sin hogar… Cuando Yumichika conoció a las damas, no cambio su intención de casarse con algunas de ella, tenía planeado que la elegida seria Orihime, después de todo era las más grande y la más bella, según su opinión.

A la mañana del día siguiente, el Sr. Ayasegawa hablo con la Sra. Kuchiki sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, Rangiku no tuvo objeción alguna en que se casara con alguna de sus hijas, pero le recomendó que no eligiera a Orihime, a que ella tenía un muy buen pretendiente, entonces fue así como los planes del Yumichika se alteraron… en vez de elegir a Orihime como su futura esposa, elegiría a Rukia.

* * *

**Anuncio comercial: Publique o voy a publicar(depende del momento en que lean este mensaje) 3 one-shots de los 6 que debo, la próxima semana publico los otros 3, para que sepan aqui les dejo la información básica:  
**

******-¡Nunca apuestes contra Matsumoto! = HitsuKarin (dedicado a Videl Kurosaki)**

**-El amor que nació gracias a un celular = IchiRuki (dedicado a Hotaru Saturn Black)  
**

**-Enamorado de un sueño = HitsuHina (dedicado a Vegetable Lov3r)**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, espero que alguien se lea alguno de esos tres one-shots, la verdad me queria tirar a un pozo cuando leí que pidieron un HitsuHina y un HitsuKarin al mismo tiempo x'DD lo bueno es que me gustan ambas parejas (o sí, soy una maldita bipolar xD), asi que no me costo tanto hacer los fics.

**Anuncio para el capítulo de la próxima semana: Aparecerá un nuevo rival para Ichigo (aparte de Yumichika xD) Adivinan quien sera?**

Ahora entrare en la zona SPOILER: ¡Amo a Masaki Kurosaki! ¡Su actitud de defender a la gente me recuerda tanto a su hijo! ¡Ya sabemos de donde Ichigo saco esa enorme determinación de proteger a las personas :333!

Nos vemos la próxima semana (si me demore en actualizar es porque tengo 5 exámenes para esta semana u_u)

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**o0Akisa0o: **¡Adivinaste! ¡Riruka es la hija de Lady Catherine xDDD! Espero que te haya gustado la actualización n-n

**Ririchiyo: **Mujer! Gracias por comentar! En verdad me hace feliz leer que mi fanfic es uno de tus favoritos x3 Sobre mis pruebas... tuve un 6 en matematica(en una escala del 1 al 7, por lo tanto es alto xD) Gracias por preocuparte :D

**Rukiiak**: ¡Viva el poder ichirukista! xD, Bueno, la verdad es que cambio algunas cositas del libro, no me gusta que quede 100% igual xD

**Videl Kurosaki:** El HistuKarin me gusta... pero prefiero el HistuHina x'D, pero eso no importa n_n. Tienes razón, es mucho mejor leer un libro materializado que por internet, internet esta para leer fanfics xD

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me encanta hacer rabiar a Loly! XD, pero por el capítulo de hoy la deje descansar n_n, yo también creo que Ichigo ve a Hime como su hermana, gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo :3

**ruki91: **jejeje, la verdad es que me gusta poner parejas raras, ya que me gusta variar(excepto por el Ichiruki, ese no lo vario nunca xD), yo también creo que aveces Rukia es mas orgullosa que ichigo, yo creo que ichi deberia ser prejuicio y la enana orgullo xD

**anlu-chan: **¡EL ICHIRUKI ES REALIDAD SHONEN! ¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! *cof, cof* gracias por comentar xD

**Mamn:** Obvio, Ichigo siempre me tendra a mi(?) xD, no traiciones a mi nii-sama ¡el te ama! (?) Bueno volviendo a hablar cosas normales gracias por comentar :D

**Vegetable lov3r: **¡O yeah!Desde ahora declaro que todos sean Mrs. Darcys, es mas, hay MR DARCY PARA TODAS, xDDDDDD Si Tite llega a poner IchiHime... morirá por causas naturales ese mismo día, y con causa natural me refiero a que ire a matarlo personalmente... gracias por comentar xDDDD

**Elisa20: **Que bueno que te gusten mis cambios en la historia, la verdad ahora la estoy haciendo lo mas parecido al libro, por que en algunos capítulos mas tendra muchas incoherencias creadas de mi mano xDDD, Pobre Kurosaki-kun, algún día Rukia bailara con él, algún día(tu one-shot estara listo la proxima semana ;3)

**Nessie Black 10: **¡Casi me da un infarto cuando leí mi nombre real! xD Bueno debo aclararte algo antes de que sea tarde ¡Estas confundiendo a Aizen con un personaje que aparecera la próxima semana D:! Una pregunta... ¿Tu te viste solo la pelicula? Es que en el libro Kurosaki-kun no se declara de la manera en que tu dices... pero bueno, eso no importa xD El ichiruki es perfecto, además que con el capitulo de el miercoles me di cuenta de que Masaki es igual a su hijo (o si, ahora amo a mi suegra, viva mi incoherencia xD) Tu one-shot estara la proxima semana... pero lo hare HitsuHina, odio el Gray x Erza, ya que con ellos dos solo veo amistad S:, lo siento u_u(gracias por comentar, Tite flojo, no publica el manga solo para ir a dar una entrevista a alemania e_e)

**lovetamaki1:** A Ichigo le intereso Rukia desde que vio "sus lindos ojos" pero con esos 5 días, paso del interés al amor, pero prefiere callar (BAKA) Loly... me da pena sus intentos de llamar la atención de ichigo xD... tu one shot estara la proxima semana, pero sera ByaYoru, por que ByaSon... no gracias, se me haria muy muy difícil, además de que me gusta el ByaYoru, la diferencia es que amo el UraYoru xDDDD, pero son preferencias personales, nos vemos :3


	6. VI- 2 amistades y un baile

"**Capitulo 6: Dos nuevas amistades y un baile"**

Un jueves por la tarde Neliel le propuso a toda su familia ir a visitar a sus tíos a Meryton, todos aceptaron… a excepción de Byakuya, Rangiku y Nanao, el primero debido a que quería practicar caligrafía, la segunda porque planeaba ir a visitar a Yoruichi, y la última quería tener un tiempo para leer. En cuanto Yumichika, acompaño a sus primas a Meryton por petición del Sr. Kuchiki, quien ya no soportaba más a su pariente en la casa, se alegraba pensando en que se iría en tan solo 5 días.

En el viaje a Meryton Yumichika no pudo entretener o llamar la atención de ninguna de las Kuchiki, para todas era aburrido y vanidoso, incluso Orihime no era capaz de escucharlo, no era que le desagradara… simplemente no era nada interesante.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal de Meryton, toda la atención de Neliel se fijo en una persona: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Él es el prestigioso sub-capitán del regimiento militar de Aizen Sosuke; debido a esto pasaba viajando de pueblo en pueblo, y en muchas de esas ocasiones traía a algún nuevo oficial con él. Grimmjow tenía una pésima actitud, era arrogante y orgulloso, pero de alguna manera esa actitud atrevida llamaba la atención de muchas jóvenes. Pero a pesar de esta personalidad, Grimmjow cumplía muy bien su trabajo y era un excelente soldado, debido a eso se gano su actual puesto.

-Señor, un gusto, me presento me llamo Neliel

-Un gusto señorita-respondió Grimmjow

-También permítame presentarle a mis hermanas Orihime, Rukia y Momo

-Pues si es así, le presento a este nuevo soldado: Coyote Starrk

Grimmjow y Starrk charlaron durante varios minutos con las damas, pasaron un agradable momento, a pesar de la actitud arrogante del sub-capitán. De pronto, sobre unos hermosos caballos, venían dos hombres aun más hermosos: el Sr. Kurosaki y el joven Sr. Cifer.

Uryuu, después de saludar a todas las personas presentes, entablo conversación con Orihime. Mientras que Ichigo saludo cortésmente a las damas, pero al darse cuenta de los oficiales, quedo petrificado viendo a Coyote Starrk, la reacción de la persona aludida fue idéntica a la de Ichigo… ambos parecían asesinarse con la mirada. El pelinaranja opto por lo más simple, siguió el camino con su caballo. Uryuu recién partió 10 minutos después, ya que al conversar con Orihime no se percato de la huida de su amigo. Rukia a su diferencia, si se dio cuenta de la reacción de ambos caballeros.

Luego de eso Neliel invito a Grimmjow a cenar donde sus tíos, diciendo que su tía no tendría ningún problema en aceptarlo, y si quería también podía acompañar el oficial Starrk. De esta manera ambos aceptaron la oferta de la joven.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Abarai comenzaron las presentaciones, Hisana estaba feliz de tener invitados… aunque eran más de los que ella normalmente pensaría, no tuvo ningún problema en aceptarlos a todos.

Yumichika admiro y valoro cada objeto de la casa, y charlaba animadamente con Hisana, quien se sentía realmente feliz de que su hogar fuera un objeto de admiración. Grimmjow comenzó a jugar cartas con Neliel, Momo, Renji y Orihime… aunque esta última era muy mala jugando, quería divertirse. Y por último, en una pequeña mesa del hogar, se encontraban hablando Starrk y Rukia.

-Señorita Rukia… he visto que usted tiene intenciones de preguntarme algo-comento Starrk

-Vaya, me sorprende su sagacidad- respondió la pelinegra- la verdad es que sí, quiero hacerle una pregunta, pero me temo que seré inapropiada

-¿Quiere usted preguntarme sobre el Sr. Kurosaki?

-Exactamente-respondió Rukia- la verdad yo lo considero un ser realmente desagradable ¿Y usted?

-No estoy en posición de decir si es desagradable o no… solo puedo decir que mis sentimientos hacia él, no son nada favorables.

-¿Se puede saber por qué es esto?-pregunto Rukia regañándose mentalmente por su atrevimiento

-Naturalmente… la verdad es que él y yo nos conocemos desde jóvenes, para ser exactos yo era un empleado de su casa, de hecho era el más joven, al serlo el Sr. Kurosaki Isshin se apiado de mí y me apadrino, además de que fue mi tutor y termine en convertirme en su favorito

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con su relación con Ichigo?

-Pues vera, mi estimada señorita, Isshin dejo dispuesto que se me presentase para ocupar el mejor beneficio eclesiástico sobre sus dominios, pero el Sr. Kurosaki Ichigo, movido por quien sabe cuales deseos, apenas hubo una vacante le entrego el puesto a otro, sin yo no poder hacer nada a mi favor

-¡Que terrible!-exclamo apenada Rukia

-Bueno… las cosas pasan por algo-dijo Starrk suspirando

-Dígame… la Srta. Kurosaki ¿Cómo es?

-Realmente me apena hablar mal de un Kurosaki debido a que siento, que falto el respeto a la memoria de Isshin… pero esa chica es igual de orgullosa que el hermano

-De tal palo, tal astilla-comento la chica de los ojos violeta-aunque en este caso, el palo no es el padre, si no el hermano

-Ahora señorita, me gustaría a mí hacerle una pregunta a usted- dijo Starrk

-Adelante

-Su primo, el Sr Ayasegawa trabaja para Lady Quincy de Ishida ¿No es así?

-Sí, así tengo entendido

-¿Sabía usted que Lady Quincy es tía del Sr. Kurosaki Ichigo?

-No, no tenía la menor idea-respondió Kuchiki

-Así es, esa mujer es la hermana de la fallecida Lady Masaki Kurosaki

-Vaya… creo que ya sé porque sin conocerla ya me parecía orgullosa

Luego de eso Coyote Starrk siguió hablando animadamente con Kuchiki Rukia, pero sobre otros temas, la admiración de Rukia por este nuevo conocido crecía considerablemente mientras transcurrían los minutos de su charla.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, Rukia no se contuvo más y le dijo a su hermana mayor todo lo que hablo con el Sr. Starrk, Orihime quien se sorprendió con la historia que había contado el caballero sobre Kurosaki Ichigo, pero a pesar de todos los argumentos en contra de este último señor, Orihime lo defendía diciendo "Sus motivos tendrá para haber hecho eso"

De pronto la conversación entre hermanas fue interrumpida debido a que Hanataro llego con una carta para la familia, era una invitación al tan esperado baile del joven Cifer. Cuando toda la familia estaba exclamando la felicidad por haber recibido la invitación Hanataro se acerco disimuladamente a Nanao

-Srta. Kuchiki, esta carta es para usted- dijo apenado el muchacho

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendida Nanao, ya que después de todo nunca recibía cartas

-Sí, es del Sr. Kyoraku, me dijo que se la entregara sin que su madre se diera cuenta

-Gracias- respondió Nanao algo sonrojada, guardando inmediatamente la carta

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

El día del baile, asistió toda la familia Kuchiki (a excepción de Byakuya). Rukia buscaba animadamente entre los oficiales a el Sr. Starrk, pero fue en vano, tal caballero no había ido al baile. Rukia con la intención de investigar, bailo con Grimmjow.

Jaegerjaquez le conto a la Srta. Kuchiki Rukia que Starrk tuvo que hacer un pequeño viaje a la capital, y además no había participado del baile para no encontrarse con Ichigo Kurosaki, al escuchar este nombre Rukia volvió a sentir odio por aquel hombre. Al final el baile con el sub-capitán, la pelinegra fue a hablar con su amiga Senna.

-¡Detesto a Kurosaki Ichigo!-exclamo Rukia a su amiga

-Mi papá comenta que ustedes harían una pareja muy linda-respondió Senna

-¿Eh? Sabía que Sir Urahara estaba loco, pero tampoco creí que tanto- dijo en tono de broma la chica de baja estatura

-¡Oye, no digas eso de mi padre!- le reprocho la Srta. Urahara

-Perdón

-Jajaja, era broma, sé que mi padre no es nada normal… pero, el siempre tiene la razón

De pronto Yumichika se iba a acercar a Rukia para invitarla a bailar, Rukia, quien, en verdad no deseaba bailar con su primo se vio rescata por dos personas: Ichigo Kurosaki y Senna Urahara

Ichigo había venido a invitarla a bailar antes que su primo, mientras que Senna se le acerco rápidamente a Yumichika con la intención de distraerlo, para que su amiga no se viera forzara a estar con aquel hombre, pero ayudo a su amiga con una condición, Rukia tendría que aceptar bailar con Ichigo.

Apenas inicio el nuevo baile, Ichigo llevo al centro de la pista a Rukia, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Vaya Ichigo, parece que todos nos están observando- comento Rukia

-Qué curioso- respondió Ichigo- tengo una pregunta ¿Usted acostumbra hablar mientras baila?

-A veces, me parece poco natural el hecho de no hablar durante media hora, pero creo que este es un caso aparte, ya que tanto usted como yo somos insociables, reservados y enemigos del habla

-No creo que usted sea así- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa- en cuanto a mí, creo que usted no debería hacer tan fiel retrato sobre mí

-No puedo juzgar mi propia obra-dijo Rukia de manera coqueta

Luego de eso siguieron bailando, no sabían de qué hablar… bueno no era así, ambos sabían exactamente que decir o preguntar, el hecho es que ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, de pronto Sir Kisuke se paro cerca de ellos y comenzó a hablar

-Vaya, vaya, así que por fin los puedo ver bailando juntos… aunque veo que no tienen mucha conversación

-Está usted en todo lo correcto- respondió Kuchiki

-Bueno, mejor los dejo- contesto Urahara- si usted dos solos no saben de qué hablar yo no les puedo ser de mucha ayuda, además quiero ir a hablar con el futuro matrimonio, según dicen los rumores

-¿Futuro matrimonio? ¿Rukia, usted sabe a qué se refiere con eso Sir Urahara?-pregunto Ichigo

-Sir Urahara habla de muchas cosas… pero quizás se refiere a su amigo y a mi hermana

-Ahh…- respondió Kurosaki en tono indiferente

Al terminar la música, ambos se separaron sumamente disconformes. El resto de la velada, fue un desastre para Rukia, ya que Yumichika hizo el ridículo bailando, y además fue a hablar con Ichigo, dejando a la pelinegra sumamente apenada por ese atrevimiento. Además Rangiku solo charlaba sobre su anhelado deseo de que Uryuu se casara con Orihime. Decía todas estas cosas a vista y paciencia de Ichigo, quien parecía estar viviendo el peor momento de su vida. Y para empeorar aun más la noche de Rukia, Nanao fue a tocar el piano, esto era sumamente malo, ya que la muchacha tocaba aquel instrumento de manera desastrosa. Pero en medio de su concierto apareció cierto hombre en su rescate: Kyoraku Shunsui.

-¡¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?!-exclamo Rangiku al verlo

-¿No me diga que conoce al Sr. Kyoraku?- pregunto sorprendida Loly

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Es un mujeriego y un bebedor! ¡No sé cómo puede estar en este baile privado!- respondió alterada Rangiku

-Ahh… ya entiendo- interrumpió el joven Sr. Cifer- Usted no sabe quién es el Sr. Shunsui en realidad, pues déjeme decirle mi estimada señora, aquel hombre es mi mejor socio en la capital, su fortuna es igual o mayor que la mía, por eso lo invite

-¿Qué?-pregunto desorbitada Rangiku

-Como escucho-interrumpió Loly- el es un hombre de gran fortuna

-Y al parecer está interesado en su hija-dijo Uryuu

* * *

**LOS TRES ONE-SHOTS QUE DEBO LOS PUBLICO MAÑANA**

* * *

Notas de Autor: Bueno... ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, yo estoy super feliz, mi suegrita (Masaki) ¡ES LA MEJOR! Es mi idola la adoro *OOO* Incluso se convirtió en mi imagen de perfil en facebook XD ¿Alguien quiere que publique mi facebook? XDDD, la verdad agrego a cualquier persona asi que daria lo mismo si lo publico o no (lo pregunto por un comentario que me dijo una amiga de la vida real)

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que si, no tuve tiempo para revisar faltas ortográficas y de redacción ¡Perdón!

Les dejo un solo mensaje sobre el capítulo: ¿Asi que querían que el nuevo rival de Ichigo fuese Grimmjow o Kaien? Seria una verdadera lastima que alguien eligiera a Starrk (:Feel like imagenes de facebook xD:)

Buenos nos vemos n_n

* * *

**o0Akisa0o: **Perdón por ser impredecible :c, me encanta hacer parejas extrañas! XD Gracias por comentar

**lovetamaki1: **¡Dios! me mataste con tu comentario de: al final no se quedará con ninguna de las dos xDDDDDDDDDD Tu fic estara mañana ¡Perdón!

**Anónimo 1(guest): **¡¿Enserio me repeti dos palabras?! D: ¡Dios estoy ciega! T-T ¡Gracias por comentar y decir que sigues mi fanfic! Saludos x3

**Anónimo 2(guest): **Kaien *¬* El aparecera en este fic... pero aun falta para su entrada triunfal(?)

**nessie black 10: **Mis profes son unos malditos! xD Bueno si leiste el libro ¡Genial! Debo confesar que no me molestaba, era solo para que no te confundieras n_n (para ser sincera yo he leido el libro y me he visto la serie, pero JAMAS me he visto la pelicula, lo se, deberia ir a la hoguera por pecadora) Y sobre el Gruvia, es obvio que a la mayoria nos guste, después de todo yo encuentro que se a mostrado indirectamente que Gray amo a la maga de agua, pero te doy el favor en decirte que Gray si amaba a Erza cuando eran pequeños... ¡SOLO cuando eran pequeños xDDDD! Sobre el acordión... ¿No tiene un violín? xDD, digo para ganarme dinero en la calle con eso y ademas cuando salga con una pareja de enamorados poder tocarlo ¡Todo u x'D!

**Ruki91: **Pues el elegido fue Starrk! O sí, estoy enferma por haber hecho eso xD

**Videl Kurosaki: **Y aparecerán mas rivales! Te lo puedo asegurar! gracias por comentar x3

**Noriko X: **Gracias por leer :3 La continuación es todos los sábados, llueve, tiemble o caiga lava de un volcán(?)

**kikyo kuchiki: **¡Gracias por comentar! Adoro que el fic le guste a la gente *OOO*

**Mamn: **Aparecio el primo, otro rival (Starrk), aparecio Grimmjow, aparecera Riruka y además Kaien, todo va a ser una confusión x'D. A mi tambien me cae mejor Rangiku que la Sra. Bennet x'DDDDDD

**Vegetable lov3r: **¡que bueno que te haya gustado el one-shot y este capitulo! n_n La verdad es que creo que todas se esperaban a Grimmjow o a Kaien, pero la verdad es que queria variar S: Nos leemos n_n

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **¿Alguno de los personajes que te imaginaste resulto ser el nuevo rival? Espero que no, ya que elegi a Starrk para que fuera una sorpresa para todos los lectores x3


	7. VII- Una historia y una propuesta

**Gracias a: o0Akisa0o, Ririchiyo, Mamn, Videl Kurosaki, lovetamaki1, Vegetable lov3r, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, nessie black 10 por comentar el fanfic n_n**

* * *

**"Capítulo 7: Una historia y una propuesta"**

-¡¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?!-exclamo Rangiku al ver a Shunsui

-¿No me diga que conoce al Sr. Kyoraku?- pregunto sorprendida Loly

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Es un mujeriego y un bebedor! ¡No sé cómo puede estar en este baile privado!- respondió alterada Rangiku

-Ahh… ya entiendo- interrumpió el joven Sr. Cifer- Usted no sabe quién es el Sr. Shunsui en realidad, pues déjeme decirle mi estimada señora, aquel hombre es mi mejor socio en la capital, su fortuna es igual o mayor que la mía, por eso lo invite

-¿Qué?-pregunto desorbitada Rangiku

-Como escucho-interrumpió Loly- el es un hombre de gran fortuna

-Y al parecer está interesado en su hija-dijo Uryuu

-Eso... es imposible... ese mujeriego... ¡No puede ser millonario!- exclamo la Sra. Kuchiki

Mientras Rangiku exigía explicaciones a Uryuu y a Loly sobre Kyoraku, el se encontraba junto a Nanao, quienes tenían planeado contarle algo realmente importante a la madre de la muchacha.

-Linda Nanao, antes de hablar con tu madre... ¿Te acuerdas de como nos conocimos?- pregunto Kyoraku

-¡No me llame así! Y por supuesto que lo recuerdo señor- dijo Nanao

-Tu tampoco me llames señor, linda Nanao. Cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos conocimos...- dijo pensativo Shunsui, mientras se sumergía en el recuerdo

**_Flash Back (en este caso sería Racconto xD)_**

En una mansión, cercana a Meryton, se encontraba una mujer alta, de cabello largo, negro y trenzado, esta mujer se encontraba buscando al dueño de dicho hogar, quien no aparecía por ningún lado...

-¡Kyoraku!-decía la mujer- ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

La mujer siguió buscando hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una muchacha de estatura media, ojos azules, y cabello negro recogido.

-Buenos días- dijo la muchacha

-Buenos- respondió la mujer de mayor estatura y edad

-Mi tía Hisana dijo que aquí tenía que venir a buscar unos productos- respondió la joven

-Ehh... eres sobrina de Hisana... ¿Eres Rukia, Orihime o alguna de las otras tres?

-Soy Nanao Kuchiki, un gusto señorita...- en ese momento Nanao recordó que no sabía el nombre de aquella mujer

-Lisa Yadomaru, soy la ama de llaves del dueño de esta mansión... por cierto, hagamos un trato, mientras yo busco los productos, tu busca al dueño, toma las llaves, puedes abrir cualquier cerradura de la casa con esto- al decir esto Lisa le entrego las llaves a Nanao, quien acepto el trato, ya que no se atrevía a decirle que no a una completa desconocida, además temía no volver con los productos en caso de que se negara.

Nanao comenzó la búsqueda por la casa, recorrió una por una todas las habitaciones, se demoro más de tres horas, después de todo era un hogar increíblemente grande, además de que debía ver que llave pertenecía a cada cerradura, de hecho con el paso del tiempo, ya se había olvidado del motivo por el que estaba allí. Al momento de abrir la ultima puerta, sintió como alguien la tiro hacia atrás y le tapaban la boca, Nanao, asustada, levanto la mirada para ver quien la tenía en ese estado, y a la persona que vio fue a un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello castaño y con barba...aunque la muchacha hubiera querido correr, ya que el hombre tenía aspecto de pervertido, prefirió quedarse quieta.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el hombre destapando la boca de la ojiazul

-Nanao Kuchiki, lo estaba buscando por encargo de Lisa Yadomaru

-Diablos, la linda Lisa me quiere regañar, no hay ningún otro motivo para que me busque-dijo en tono infantil el hombre- a por cierto, soy Kyoraku Shunsui, un gusto, linda Nanao

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo la pelinegra- N...no me llame así por favor

-Mmmm... No creo poder hacer eso- dijo Shunsui- bueno, mejor vayamos donde está la linda Lisa, si no, me puede matar

Nanao y Kyoraku fueron al vestíbulo, en donde Lisa los regaño a ambos, a la muchacha por haberse demorado tanto, mientras que al dueño de casa por no haber aparecido en todo el día, además de haberse emborrachado el día anterior. Luego de eso, la ama de llaves le entrego a la joven Kuchiki el encargo de Hisana, y antes de que Nanao se retirara Kyoraku hablo con ella.

- Linda Nanao, vuelve cuando quieras

-¿Lo dice en serio?-cuestiono la aludida

-Por supuesto, aunque hay una condición, no puedes decirle a nadie quien es el dueño de esta mansión, no me gusta la gente que se acerca a otras por puro interés. Te soy sincero, solo hay 3 personas aparte de Lisa y yo que saben quién es el dueño de esta propiedad y esas personas son tus tíos y tú, así que por favor mantén el secreto

-Sí- dijo convencida Nanao, marchándose del hogar

Los días siguientes Nanao volvió a ir, ya que se sentía muy a gusto con Kyoraku, se entero de que el tenia propiedades en varios lugares del país, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era el hecho de que bajo esa apariencia de borracho era un hombre realmente culto, tanto así, que tenía una biblioteca con más de 1000 libros, los cuales ya habían sido todos leídos por Shunsui. El dueño de casa se dio cuenta del interés de la joven Kuchiki por los libros, por lo que comenzó a regalarle uno cada vez que venia... Pero de pronto la familia de la muchacha se comenzó a extrañar con las frecuentes salidas de la chica, por lo que un día su madre, estando en casa de Hisana, decidió interrogarla.

-Oye, Nanao ¿Por qué sales con tanta frecuencia?- dijo Rangiku a su hija

-La verdad... es que...- Nanao no sabía que contestar, si decía la verdad revelaría quien era Shunsui, pero por otro lado no sabía mentir

-Nanao da paseos conmigo y con Hisana- interrumpió Renji tratando de ayudar a su sobrina y a Kyoraku

-¿En serio? ¿Y van solo ustedes tres?- cuestiono Byakuya, quien notaba que Renji estaba mintiendo

-Por supuesto- respondió el pelirrojo

-Eres muy malo mintiendo- comento el Sr. Kuchiki

-Es cierto- agrego Rangiku

-Jajaja, no traten así a mi esposo-interrumpió Hisana- es cierto que es un mal mentiroso, pues la verdad, si salimos con alguien más, se llama Kyoraku Shunsui, y en un hombre muy amable, pero tristemente es pobre y tiene cierta afición por el alcohol

-¡Qué horror!- exclamo la Sra. Kuchiki- ¡Nanao! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Jamás te enamores de aquél hombre!

-Como digas mamá- dijo Nanao... aunque sabía que era tarde para cumplir aquella promesa, pues, ella ya estaba enamorada de Shunsui

Luego de eso se siguieron viendo por tres años, algunas veces no se podían ver debido a los viajes que Kyoraku hacia a la capital, en esos días, Nanao simplemente se quedaba leyendo en casa, mientras tanto, Rangiku cada día odiaba mas a aquel hombre, pues aunque siempre le hacia prometer a su hija que no se enamorara de él, ella sabia que era en vano, pues no era nada tonta, por lo que se daba cuenta de que su hija estaba perdida y rotundamente enamorada.

Un día, cuando Nanao fue a visitar a Kyoraku ocurrió un hecho inesperado para ella...

-¡Nanao, has venido a visitarme!- dijo alegremente el dueño de casa

-Por supuesto- respondió sencillamente la muchacha

-Que fría eres al contestar, linda Nanao-dijo Shunsui en el mismo tono infantil... pero luego cambio a un tono serio- Nanao, te quiero hacer una pregunta muy seria

-Pregunte- dijo Nanao, quien se sorprendió del tono serio que agrego su compañero

-Linda Nanao... ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no bromee señor, por favor!- dijo la muchacha quien no creia lo que habia escuchado

-No es una broma Nanao, en verdad deseo casarme contigo

-¡Entonces acepto!- respondió emocionada la ojiazul- Pero mis padres...

-Ya tengo un plan Nanao, no te preocupes, vuelve a tu casa, me comunicare contigo

-Como diga

Luego de eso, el día en que llegó la invitación para que la familia Kuchiki fuera a el baile del joven Sr. Cifer, la carta que recibió Nanao contenía el siguiente mensaje:

_Linda Nanao:_

_¿Como estas? Si no calculo mal, esa carta te la entregaran al mismo instante en que entreguen la invitación al baile, la razón por la que escribo esta carta, es para decirte que aceptes la invitación, yo asistiré al baile y le confesare a tu madre todos los sentimientos que tengo por ti, por otro lado, le diré quien soy yo en realidad... aunque lo mas probable, es que de eso se encargue mi amigo el culto Sr. Uryuu Cifer, esperando que vayas y no me dejes triste con el corazón herido, se despide Shunsui_

Luego de leer la carta, Nanao suspiro y empezó a desear ansiosa el día en que se diera el baile...

**_Fin flash Back (como ya dije, en este caso, es Racconto)_**

-Vamos, Nanao- dijo Kyoraku a la pelinegra

-Sí

Al acercarse a Rangiku esta los recibió efusivamente mientras sonreía, luego de esto Shunsui le dijo a la mujer los planes de casarse con su hija, lo cual Rangiku acepto inmediatamente... pero dejo en claro que primero debían hablar con su esposo. Después hablaron animadamente, aunque Rangiku era la mas feliz, ya que, según sus cálculos, iba a tener a tres de sus hijas casadas muy pronto: A Orihime, Nanao y Rukia... esta última con Yumichika, o al menos eso planeaba la Sra. Kuchiki... ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que a su hija no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ese hombre...

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Hola ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que sí, ya que todo lo que escribí pertenece a mi mente y no salio nunca en el libro

Por otro lado quiero aclarar que cada miembro de la familia Kuchiki tendrá un capítulo dedicados a ellos (aunque el de Byakuya y el de Rangiku va a ser uno solo) Espero que les guste la idea n_n

Nos leemos luego n_n

Posdata: No revise las faltas ortográficas debido a que no lo escribí en Word u_u

**ZONA SPOILER: ¡El manga de esta semana de Bleach parecía Shojo! ¡Viva el Isshin x Masaki! Por otro lado... ¡¿Por que Urahara esta en todos lados?! X'D**

* * *

**Respondiendo Review:**

**-o0Akisa0o: Que bueno que te gusto la variedad n_n (ya te envié una solicitud en facebook, me llamo Morinne Lissete(y mis dos apellidos) y mi imagen de perfil es una de fairy tail y la de portada es de los padres de Ichigo riendo juntos)**

**-Ririchiyo: XD Gracias por comentar, la verdad se me ocurrió Starrk no se porque ._. XDD, me hace sentir bien que digas que esperas hasta el sábado por la actualización *OOO* Yo aveces odiaba a la Sra. Bennet... en cambio a Rangiku la amo en un 100% n_n ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Mamn: Se llama George Wickham... creo xDDD Gracias por comentar n_n**

**-Videl Kurosaki: ¡Que bueno que te guste el capítulo!... no te preocupes... Kaien aparecerá después (ya te envié una solicitud)**

**-lovetamaki1: Rangiku ama a Kyoraku ahora! xDDDDDDDD Que bueno que te gusto la elección de Starrk**

**-Vegetable lov3r: ¡Vivan las parejas raras! Fue un baile incomodo... pero lo bueno es que por fin acepto xD**

**-HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¡Que bueno fue sorprenderte! ¡Nos leemos n_n!**

**-nessie black 10: ¡Sí! esta parte era en la que Mary tocaba el piano y la Sra. Bennet la humilla estando borracha xDDD Yo adoro a Starrk, pero quiero que sea un rival :c es un fetiche mio, Grimmjow tendrá un papel en la historia, pero no sera el malo malote xD Urahara nunca se equivoca con las parejas :'D Sobre Shiro-chan... Pues sí ¡ Aparecerá Shiro-chan! ¿Como crees que puedo dejar a ese enano sexy fuera del fic? xD Ayer recibi calificaciones, y no están nada mal xD, asi que por el momento no necesito a los mutos* Aun no leo los juegos del hambre, se supone que me entregaran el libro esta semana xD que no te vayan a despedir por leer el fic en horas de trabajo x'DDDD Nos leemos n_n**


	8. VIII- Un día agitado

**Gracias a o0Akisa0o, Ririchiyo, Start Kurosaki, VMC, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Videl Kurosaki, Vegetable lov3r, lovetamaki1 y nessie black 10 por comentar el capítulo anterior, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir *OOO***

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un día agitado**

Luego del baile, la familia Kuchiki volvió en paz a su hogar, y cada quien hizo lo que quería hacer: Nanao se fue a su cuarto… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, Neliel y Momo se quedaron dormidas inmediatamente, Orihime y Rukia charlaron del baile, de Starrk y su extraña relación con Ichigo, mientras que Rangiku le fue a contar a su esposo todo lo que había sucedido: desde el baile entre Rukia e Ichigo hasta la verdadera identidad de Kyoraku.

-Vaya- dijo Byakuya una vez que su esposa lo dejo hablar- al parecer el amigo de nuestra hija nos ha dado una grata sorpresa

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no te he dicho lo mejor de todo!-exclamo alegremente Rangiku

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?-cuestiono el Sr. Kuchiki

-¡Por supuesto querido! ¡El Señor Shunsui se quiere casar con nuestra Nanao!-dijo aun más feliz la mujer… pero luego agrego en tono más serio- ¡Mas te vale aprobar ese matrimonio Byakuya!

-Mañana hablare con Nanao, si ella acepta a ese hombre, pues yo también… aunque debo asumir que nuestra hija no tiene nada en contra, prefiero asegurarme

-Bueno, estoy cansada, mejor me iré a dormir- respondió sencillamente la mujer en tono adormilado

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al otro día ocurrió otro acontecimiento en la residencia Kuchiki: La declaración formal de Yumichika. Dicho suceso ocurrió de la siguiente manera…

Se encontraban en pleno desayuno Rukia, Momo y Rangiku, de pronto apareció el Sr. Ayasegawa mas peinado y mejor vestido de lo normal, de pronto, se dirigió a la señora de la casa y dijo.

-¿Señora Kuchiki, me permite una entrevista a solas con su hija Rukia?

-Por supuesto- dijo Rangiku, quien ya sabía el motivo de aquella entrevista- vamos Momo, acompáñame

-Bueno mamá- respondió la muchacha de los ojos marrones, quien hacia un esfuerzo sobre natural de no reírse a carcajadas o de no sentir lástima por Yumichika. Aunque Momo no compartiera mucho con Rukia, conocía a su hermana, por lo que sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar este asunto

Mientras tanto Rukia no sabía qué hacer, podía correr...no, eso era estúpido, tarde o temprano iba a tener que volver a casa… Podía fingir demencia… eso era igual o más estúpido aún… Rukia se resigno solo le quedaba una opción enfrentarse al Sr. Ayasegawa directamente, rechazarlo y ponerle fin a todo ese ridículo asunto.

-Mi estimada señorita Rukia- inicio por fin Yumichika- tengo que confesarle que desde que llegue a esta casa mi admiración por usted ha incrementado de sobremanera, cada actitud, gesto y palabra suya me ha apoyado siempre… por esto y muchos otros motivos le quiero hacer una propuesta… ¿Desearía casarse conmigo?

-Señor Ayasegawa-dijo en tono firme Rukia- aunque sus sentimientos me halagan, me temo rechazare su propuesta

-Oh Srta. Rukia, créame que se bien, que es común entre las jóvenes rechazar las propuestas de matrimonio, a las muchachas les gusta escucharlas más de una vez, así que están acostumbradas a rechazarlas una, dos o hasta tres veces. Así que este rechazo no me desanima en lo más mínimo

-Pues no sé a qué clase de jovencitas conoce señor-respondió Rukia- pero yo no soy de ese tipo, si rechazo a alguien no es para volver a escuchar una petición, si lo rechazo es porque no me interesa casarme con él.

-Mi querida prima- dijo Yumichika con un increíble ataque de vanidad- aunque usted lo niegue yo se que debe estar interesada en mí, e incluso si no lo está, usted debe pensar que quizás nunca reciba una petición de matrimonio tan conveniente como la mía, ya que como usted sabe, mi patrona es Lady Quincy de Ishida, si se casa conmigo tendrá el honor de verla siempre… además asumámoslo, por mucho que me apene, no creo que algún hombre tan atractivo como yo se vuelva a fijar en usted.

-¡Señor Ayasegawa!- exclamo enfurecida Rukia al ver la obstinación y ceguera de ese hombre- ¡Le soy sincera! ¡No me quiero casar con usted ni ahora ni nunca! ¡No me interesa que trabaje para Lady de Ishida! ¡No me interesa si no recibo una oferta de matrimonio nunca! ¡Entienda que prefiero morir sola y en la calle que casada con usted!- al decir esto Rukia salió lo más pronto de su casa, dejando a Yumichika como un completo idiota.

Rangiku, quien había escuchado todo, fue rápidamente en busca de su esposo. Mientras que Momo, quien también había escuchado, fue a contarles todo lo sucedido a sus hermanas…

Rangiku cuando encontró a su esposo, lo encontró practicando caligrafía, esto no fue ninguna novedad para la mujer, la verdad muchas veces iba a la biblioteca a admirar la perfecta caligrafía del que es el padre de sus hijas… pero en esta ocasión, poco y nada servía aquella perfecta manera de escribir de su marido.

-Byakuya, sé que no te gusta que moleste cuando escribes- dijo dulcemente Rangiku- pero necesito tu ayuda… tu pariente, el Sr. Ayasegawa se le ha declarado a Rukia, y ella lo rechazo, te ruego que hables con nuestra hija sobre este asunto

-Por el tono dulce de tu voz debí imaginar que viniste tan solo para pedirme algo- respondió Byakuya seriamente- pero bueno… creo que si debo comentar algo en este asunto, ve a buscar a Rukia, dile que necesitamos hablar los tres.

-Pues Rukia salió corriendo- contesto Rangiku

-Busca a Hanataro y dile que la busque, cuando la encuentre que le diga que necesito hablar con ella

La señora Kuchiki fue a buscar a Hanataro y le dio el recado, al cabo de 40 minutos apareció el empleado de la casa junto a la pelinegra de ojos violeta, quien no había corrido tan lejos, por lo que Hanataro no se demoro en encontrarla, lo difícil fue convencerla de volver a su hogar.

-Rukia, tu madre me ha dicho lo que sucedió esta mañana con el Sr. Ayasegawa, ¿Es cierto que lo rechazaste?-cuestiono Byakuya

-Cierto-dijo Rukia

-Por otro lado, Rangiku, ¿Tú dices que no perdonaras a Rukia si no acepta a mi sobrino cierto?-volvió a preguntar el Sr. Kuchiki

-Exacto, si Rukia no acepta al Sr. Ayasegawa deja de ser mi hija-respondió terca e infantilmente Rangiku

-Bueno Rukia… tienes una triste opción ante ti, si aceptas al Sr. Yumichika pierdes a tu padre, pero, si lo rechazas pierdes a tu madre- dijo la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki

Rukia tan solo sonrió ante lo que había dicho su padre… no esperaba tal opinión de él. Pero a Rangiku no le hizo mucha gracia, el hecho de que su marido no la apoyara como ella había creído.

-¡Byakuya! ¡Se supone que debías apoyarme!-se quejo Rangiku

-Querida- dijo en un tono frío Byakuya, Rangiku se quedo completamente callada para escucharlo- yo dije que iba a hablar con nuestra hija, no te dije que estuviera a favor de ese matrimonio.

-Como digas-suspiro Rangiku- me rindo, me iré a disculpar con tu sobrino, y no hablaremos más del tema.

Cuando Rangiku fue a ver a Yumichika, apareció Senna Urahara por la puerta del hogar, la muchacha fue recibida sorpresivamente por Neliel, quien necesitaba decirle a alguien, todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, Senna quedo sorprendida, luego Neliel la llevo al comedor para contarle todo con lujo de detalles, en el comedor también estaban Orihime y Momo, además acababa de aparecer Rangiku.

De pronto todo el ruido que había en el comedor de la casa se vio interrumpido cuando ingreso Yumichika, Rangiku obligo a todas sus hijas a marcharse del sector, pero Neliel se quedo para escuchar todo, y obligo a Senna a que la acompañaran, si había dos personas, podían fingir que hablaban.

Luego de esto la señora de la casa le pidió mil disculpas a Yumichika y rogó que no odiara a Rukia, Yumichika sonriendo forzadamente, dijo no estar molesto con su prima, pero prefería no hablar más del tema, además el joven aseguro que el rechazo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo su idea de quedarse allí durante los dos días que aún le quedaban libres. Rangiku dijo alegrarse por esto… aunque en realidad ella no lo soportaba mas en casa, tan solo lo había soportado pensando en que sería el esposo de laguna de sus hijas, pero si no era así, el quedarse no tenía sentido.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Más tarde, para olvidar el estrés de la mañana, la familia Kuchiki salió a visitar a la familia Abarai, en la residencia Kuchiki tan solo se quedaron Nanao, Orihime y Yumichika. Byakuya prefirió salir a visitar a su hermana, que quedarse en compañía de su desagradable sobrino. Rukia, Momo y Neliel, pasaron a Meryton antes de ir a la casa de sus tíos, las dos menores querían encontrar al sub-capitánJaegerjaquez, mientras que Rukia deseaba ver a Starrk. Para la buena suerte de todas las hermanas, lograron encontrar a ambos jóvenes juntos.

Grimmjow tuvo que abstenerse a aceptar la cena donde Hisana y Renji, ya que tenía que hacer un viaje directo a la capital, en cambio Starrk acepto dichoso ir donde los Abarai, todo el camino fue hablando con Rukia, quien iba feliz tomada del brazo del caballero, su tema principal de conversación fue el motivo por el que falto al baile de Uryuu. Neliel y Momo solo se lamentaban.

Al llegar donde sus tíos, Rukia les presento a sus padres a Starrk y viceversa, luego de eso, cenaron y pasaron una buena velada, la que más disfruto fue Rukia, quien era la única en aquel hogar que recibía las atenciones del oficial.

-Dígame señorita Rukia ¿Es cierto que usted bailo con el Sr. Kurosaki?-cuestiono Starrk

-Así es, pero fue un baile de lo más terrible, aunque fue agradable bailar con alguien que se maneja tan bien en la piste de baile, el solo hecho de que haya sido Ichigo me deprime-aseguro Rukia

-En verdad me alegro de saber esto- afirmo Starrk- la verdad me preocupaba de que por ese baile usted se haya hecho alguna ilusión con el Sr. Kurosaki, después de todo el está comprometido con la Srta. Riruka

-¿Quién es ella?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-¿No sabe? Pues ella es la hija de lady Quincy de Ishida, es realmente bella, pero muy orgullosa

-Entonces ella es perfecta para Ichigo- respondió divertida la joven Kuchiki

-Jajaja, tiene razón… en verdad lamento no haber ido al baile, en verdad deseaba bailar con usted-dijo galantemente el oficial

-Pues en el siguiente baile podremos bailar juntos-dijo Rukia en un tono coqueto y con los ojos iluminados

Rangiku, mientras tanto, se acerco a su marido para hablar sobre lo que veía entre su hija y el oficial

-Byakuya ¿Qué opinas de aquel hombre?

-¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?-cuestiono Byakuya

-Depende, no sé en qué te habrás fijado tú, yo estoy segura de una cosa: El amor o admiración que siente Rukia por aquel hombre es completamente imaginario-respondió Rangiku

-Me sorprende que seas tan sagaz en estos temas-contesto el hombre de cabello negro- pues sí, Rukia cree estar enamorada de él, pero tú y yo notamos que no es así, por el momento solo dejemos que pasen las cosas, pero no entiendo Rangiku… ¿Si te das cuenta de esto, significa que también sabias que Rukia no estaba enamorada de mi sobrino, cierto?

-Por supuesto, no soy tan tonta, sabía perfectamente que Rukia no lo quería en lo absoluto- respondió Rangiku- pero… hubiese preferido que se casara con un hombre al que sabe que no quiere, que se case con uno que ella cree que ama

-Tienes razón querida, tienes razón-respondió pensativo Byakuya

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al volver a casa, lo primero que vio la familia, fue a Kyoraku sentado en un sillón, charlando animadamente con las dos hijas que se habían quedado en casa, luego de esto todos se unieron a la conversación, a excepción de Byakuya quien se retiro a su biblioteca, pero inmediatamente fue seguido por Shunsui, quien necesitaba pedirle formalmente la mano de Nanao…

Lo que sucedió después, fue que Kyoraku salió feliz de la biblioteca, anunciando que el matrimonio ya estaba confirmado.

Toda la familia se alegraba por el compromiso, todos celebraban el momento… excepto la hija mayor del matrimonio, ella no tuvo tiempo para alegrarse ya que recibió una carta la cual no la alegraba en lo más mínimo la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Querida amiga:_

_Lamento decirte que tanto yo como todos los que habitamos la mansión de Netherfield, nos tenemos que marchar inesperadamente, mi hermano tiene negocios muy urgentes e importantes los cuales atender._

_Además de los negocios, debemos organizar el futuro matrimonio de mi hermano, si no te lo había dicho, el está comprometido con la perfecta señorita Yuzu Kurosaki. Lamento si te hiciste alguna ilusión con mi hermano, pero él está comprometido hace muchos años con la hermana del Sr. Kurosaki._

_Bueno, se despide atentamente tu buena amiga, Loly Cifer._

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola! ¿Como estan?Les gusto el capítulo? Creo que ocupe mucho a Ran y a Nii-sama en este capítulo... la verdad no lo habia planeado asi, pero bueno, ese fue el resultado xDD**

**Por otro lado, por fin pude escribir el rechazo hacia Yumichika :'DDD, necesitaba escribirlo, por algún motivo eso me hizo feliz xDDD**

**Nos leemos el siguiente sábado**

* * *

**o0Akisa0o: El interés tiene pechos... xDD Isshin x Masaki me encanta :3, pero como que me da penita Ryuken... pero me da mas penita Katagiri :c, sobre Urahara: ¿Como que el parece el protagonista? ¡él ES el protagonista! Okno xDDDD Pero bueno, da igual xD Nos leemos luego xD**

**Ririchiyo: Que bueno que te guste un capítulo por cada integrante de la familia n_n la verdad es que basarme solo en una historia, sin fijarme en las secundarias no me gusta mucho S: xD... Pedir IchiRuki no es pasarse sería lo justo! :c xD**

**Start Kurosaki: Espero leer tu adaptación XD, gracias por darme ánimos, nos leemos luego :3**

**VMC: Gracias por comentar, actualizo todos los sábados, escribiria antes, pero no tengo tiempo :c**

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: ¡¿Eres mi hermana perdida?! xDDDD Cuando leí el capítulo casi vomito arco iris... pero por otro lado, me dieron ganas de golpear a Tite Troll Kubo xD, Eso de que no va a ver romance... no se lo cree ni su abuela! Señor, ese hombre esta loco, además la imagen de portada del capítulo de la semana fue tan... SHOJO, que es eso de poner a tres personas, las cuales obviamente son un triangulo amoroso, en serio Tite Are you fucking kidding me?... Sobre Isshin, el es tan perfecto! ¿Por que los hombres Shiba son tan perfectos?(a excepción de Ganju, el solo me cae bien xD) es que digo, es cosa de mirar a Isshin de joven, ver a Ichigo y a Kaien-dono... los tres son tan...¡HERMOSOS! Pero le debo ser fiel a mi ichigo xDDD, me encanta el fervor de Shiba Isshin por Masa-chan, definitivamente amo a esa pareja... Bueno, todos sabemos que el IchiRuki manda... a no espera, se me olvidan los IchiHimistas... bueno esos solo estan locos, es mejor ignorarlos xDDDD Nos leemos luego :333**

**Videl Kurosaki: Que bueno que te guste el capítulo, Shiro-chan a entrar a la historia, pero como un personaje inventado, igual que Shunsui xD, mi facebook es: Morinne Lissete (+dos apellidos xD)**

**Vegetable lov3r: Yo adoro el Kyoraku x Nanao, que bueno que te guste que que cada quien tenga su historia... Sip, saldra Hitsugaya-taisho, pero falta un poco para eso, nos leemos pronto x3**

**lovetamaki1: Que bueno que te guste el capítulo y el Shunsui x Nanao, la verdad apenas se me ocurrio escribir el fic planee dejarlos juntos xD**

**nessie black 10: Hola nessie-chan, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo... tienes razón, con libros me enamoraría de cualquiera...okno, pero si seria un punto a favor xD La verdad queria incluir a Lisa, y no sabia como y derepente *puf* apareció la idea xD Rangiku es interesada, pero mejor asi... Yumichika v/s Rukia... ganador: RUKIA XD, Masaki tiene el mismo coraje de Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san x3, pero insisto en que fisicamente se parece a Hime... pero eso no significa nada... nada aparte de que es hermana de Ichigo xDDDDD, muchos sospechabamos que absorbio el reiatsu del hollow... ¡Y asi fue! xD Vivan los amores prohibidos!... Kisuke espiando a colegialas... ¡¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA?! XD yo crei que solo pasaba por alli xD, nah' enserio sali bien de mis examenes, de hecho mas que bien :3, tus mutos pueden volver cuando me toquen los examenes globales, gracias por alegrarte por mi x3, por otro lado ya me lei el primer libro de los juegos del hambre... mis amigas dicen que les doy miedo porque me los leí en 5 días, ahora me estoy leyendo "en llamas"... bueno nos leemos luego :3**


	9. IX- un matrimonio e ¿IK?

**Gracias a HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Ririchiyo, o0Akisa0o, Start Kurosaki, Videl Kurosaki, Vegetable lov3r, lovetamaki1 y nessie black 10 por comentar**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Una boda disparatada e ¿IK?**

-Rukia, acompáñame-dijo Orihime luego de leer la carta. Rukia siguió a su hermana, hasta que llegaron a su cuarto, Orihime no fue capaz de mirar a la cara a Rukia hasta que estuvieron a solas.

-¡¿Qué te hicieron Orihime?!-pregunto Rukia sobresaltada al ver a su hermana llorando

-No, nada-dijo la pelinaranja secando sus lágrimas y controlando su respiración- es solo que el joven Sr. Cifer y sus hermanas se marcharon… pero eso no importa, lo que me entristece es saber que el señor Uryuu estaba comprometido con la señorita Kurosaki

-Eso… eso es imposible- respondió Rukia sin creer lo que su hermana le decía

-Es cierto, Loly me lo dijo en una carta, al parecer hace años que están comprometidos

-¡Pero si Uryuu te ama!-recrimino la pelinegra

-Hermana por favor detente, el no me amo ni me amara, es mejor seguir con la vida ya verás cómo se me pasara-respondió Orihime con una forzada sonrisa

-Orihime, eres perfecta- dijo Rukia en un melancólico tono- prefieres los sentimientos y pensamientos de los otros antes que los tuyos, eres agradable con todo el mundo, nunca vez defectos en nadie, era linda e inteligente, pero eres muy inocente…

- Rukia… no digas eso, yo no soy perfecta, lo dices solo para consolarme

-No es cierto- respondió Rukia con un tono muy seguro- tu eres perfecta, y si Uryuu no es capaz de darse cuenta de eso, pues solo puedo decir que se ha perdido a la mejor mujer pudo haber conocido. Que se vayan al diablo él, su prometida, el hermano de la prometida y esas mujeres a las que haces llamar tus amigas.

-¡Rukia!-protesto Orihime- no hables así, no tengo ningún rencor contra el Sr. Cifer, su prometida o cualquiera de los otra miembros de la mansión de Netherfield, de hecho, te puedo asegurar que siempre recordare al Sr. Cifer como el mejor de los hombres que he conocido, mejor no hablemos mas, te llame para que pudieras escuchar desahogarme, y te agradezco que hayas escuchado tan atentamente

-Orihime…- me fue lo único capaz que pudo decir Rukia.

Luego de esto la pelinegra, fue a comunicarle a su familia que el joven Sr. Cifer se fue y no estaría con Orihime nunca, claro está, que lo digo cuando se fue el Sr. Kyoraku. Rangiku quien no soporto la noticia, fue a hablar con Orihime y la consoló, sabía que no la iba a lograr consolar con simples palabras como "lo lamento mucho" o "hay hombres mejores"… pero iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para animar a su hija, aunque eso significara contarle el hecho de que ella, cuando era joven fue abandonada por un oficial llamado Gin Ichimaru…

Por otro lado, Rukia fue a la biblioteca a hablar con su padre sobre lo sucedido…

-Ya veo, así que tu hermana sufrió una decepción amorosa-comento Byakuya

-Exacto

-Bueno, si lo piensas no es tan malo, siendo sincero, considero que ninguna muchacha madura al 100% si no es rechazada, aunque sea una sola vez, eso le sirve para aprender… pero tristemente, a la que rechazaron fue a tu hermana, y ella no tiene un carácter muy fuerte como para simplemente ignorarlo- observo el Sr. Kuchiki

-Lo sé, eso es lo que más me entristece, si yo hubiera sido la de la decepción amorosa, este lío no sería tan terrible-confeso Rukia

-Si quieres sufrir una decepción amorosa, te recomiendo a tu amigo el Sr. Coyote Starrk

-Padre, no digas eso, si sufriera una decepción con ese hombre sería terrible- respondió la pelinegra

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es tu hermana, espero que con la llegada de Yachiru se alegre un poco- comento Byakuya

-Tienes razón, espero que la llegada de tía Retsu alegre un poco a Orihime-dijo Rukia esperanzada, luego de eso se fue de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su cuarto para poder dormir…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al otro día, para tratar de olvidar las penas de Orihime, toda la familia Kuchiki fue a visitar a la familia Urahara. Kisuke se apeno mucho por la noticia de Orihime, pues la verdad, él la quería tanto como a sus propias hijas, por otro lado Momo y Neliel hablaban con Ururu y Jinta. Rangiku bebía algo de licor con Yoruichi, y esta última mientras bebía se dedicaba a molestar a Byakuya, quien había sido su amigo en la infancia. Además Senna se encontraba hablando con Yumichika, mientras Rukia los observaba apartada; la pelinegra creía que su amiga hablaba con Yumichika para distraerlo del rechazo que le había brindado, pero la verdad es que Senna tenía como su mayor propósito conquistar al Sr. Ayasegawa para que este se casara con ella.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A la mañana siguiente, Yumichika se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, quería declarársele a Senna Urahara y pedirle matrimonio antes d que tuviera que partir donde Lady de Ishida. Al llegar a la residencia Urahara hablo directamente con Senna y expreso su supuesto amor, Senna acepto encanta y luego de esto anunciaron la noticia al resto de la familia.

Kisuke acepto el matrimonio… aunque termino aceptando por miedo de que su hija se quedara como una solterona, después de todo, Senna ya tenía 23 años y aun no estaba casado, si quiera comprometida (N/A: En esta época si no estabas casada como a los 18 o 19 años pasas a ser una solterona xD). Por otro lado, Yoruichi se alegro por la noticia y comento.

-Vaya, así que mi querida Senna será la heredera del la residencia Kuchiki… podre molestar a Byakuya-bo con eso por el resto de su vida

-¡Mamá no digas esas cosas!-protesto Senna

-Jeje, perdón, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en lo frustrado que estará- se defendió Yoruichi

Luego de esto Senna obligo a su prometido a callar, le dijo que sería ella misma quien le contara la verdad a su amiga Rukia. Yumichika, aunque algo deprimido por no poder presumir sobre su futura boda, acepto el quedarse en silencio. El Sr. Ayasegawa se despidió de Senna le prometió volver dentro de una semana. Por otro lado, cuando Yumichika llego a la residencia Kuchiki para despedirse y asegurar volver la siguiente semana, se vio bruscamente interrumpido por sus primas, quienes le decían que no era necesario volver tan pronto, que podía volver dentro de algunos meses sin problema alguno. Pero nadie fue capaz de persuadirlo, por lo que todos se vieron obligados a aceptar el retorno de dicho personaje dentro de una semana.

Una vez que Yumichika se fue, y la paz reino por fin dentro de la residencia Kuchiki, apareció Senna Urahara, quien pidió poder hablar con Rukia, una vez que ambas jóvenes estuvieron solas, Senna comenzó a hablar.

-Rukia, debo decirte algo importa- dijo Senna algo insegura

-¿Qué pasa Senna?-pregunto Rukia

-Yo…yo… ¡Estoy comprometida con tu primo!-exclamo nerviosa la chica de ojos naranja

-¡¿COMPROMETIDA CON EL SR. AYASEGAWA?!-pregunto alterada Rukia- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA SENNA?!

-Rukia tranquilízate

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero ¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado a ese hombre, sabiendo que hace días atrás me propuso matrimonio a mí?

-Rukia, yo ya te he dicho antes que a mí nunca me ha importado con quien casarme, siempre he soñado con el matrimonio, para mí es un detalle el novio, mientras yo sea la novia.

-¡Senna! ¡No digas esas tonterías! ¡Tú eres muy linda, no es necesario que te conformes con ese hombre!- dijo Rukia

-Amiga, yo tengo 23 años, estoy soltera y jamás he tenido un pretendiente, en cambio tú aun no cumples los 21, y aunque solo has tenido un pretendiente formal, no sabes cuantos hombres están interesados en ti.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto extrañada la pelinegra- Aparte del Sr. Ayasegawa no hay nadie

-Jajaja, Rukia tu personificas a la perfección el dicho de "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"

-Insisto ¿De qué hablas?

-IK, es todo lo que te puedo decir… nos vemos, por cierto, dile a tu familia que estoy comprometida, siento que si lo digo yo tu madre me matara- al decir esto Senna se fue alegremente

_¿IK?-pensó Rukia- ¿Qué significa IK?_

Rukia se fue a su casa y comento la noticia del matrimonio entre Senna y Yumichika, esto tomo por sorpresa a todos, ya que todos creían que Yumichika aun sufría por el rechazo de Rukia. Rangiku solo suspiro y pensó que sería mejor no comentar nada, después de todo ella quería a Senna, después de todo ella era la hija de sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando Rukia se fue a descansar fue seguida por su hermana Orihime, cuando quedaron a solas Orihime inicio la conversación.

-Rukia, ya todo el pueblo sabe que las personas de Netherfield se marcharon

-¿Y…?-pregunto Rukia

-Pues ahora que el Sr. Kurosaki se marcho todos se atreven a hablar mal de él en plena vía pública ¡No me gusta que la gente haga eso!-respondió enojada Orihime

-Bueno hermana, Ichigo no es una gran persona si somos sinceras

-¡Pero Rukia! ¿No crees que si la gente tiene algo en contra de alguien no debe decírselo a la cara?

-Si tienes razón, pero con Ichigo nadie se atrevería después de todo el es tan poderoso que te podría hacer la vida imposible si es que te ganas su odio-respondió Rukia

-Aun así yo sigo confiando en el señor Ichigo Kurosaki-digo honestamente Orihime

Rukia se quedo pensando: Ichigo Kurosaki = IK…

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Konichiwa :3, ¿Les gusto el capítulo de IK? Por otro lado lamento haber puesto una nota de autor en medio del fic, pero era para que no se extrañaran de decirle solterona a alguien quien apenas tiene 23 años xD**

**Por otro lado el personaje que interpreta Yumichika esta loco ¿Que es eso de proponer matrimonio dos veces a dos personas distintas en menos de una semana? WTF?! XD**

**Bueno nos leemos el próximo sábado :P**

**Posdata: No se si lo saben, pero otra persona estaba escribiendo otra adaptación de orgullo y prejuicio, la cosa es que llegamos a la conclusión de que ella escriba en ingles y yo en español, así ninguna salia perdiendo, por otro lado también estoy trabajando en un pequeño fic con ella x3 (obviamente IchiRuki xD)**

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

-HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Nee-san! Ahora amo mas a Isshin de lo que lo amaba la semana pasada xD, es que *w* ¡Es el tipo mas tierno que conosco! joder... no le puedo ser infiel a Ichigo con su padre D;... bueno dejando mis estupideces de lado, nos leemos pronto, gracias por comentar :3

-Ririchiyo: El rechazo fue perfecto XD pobre tipo, pero al parecer su amor por Rukia ya se le paso xD Tite Kubo juntara a Ichigo y a Rukia, aunque sea a punta de pistola... aunque seria mejor a punta de katana (I love katanas *-*) espero que algun día termines de leer orgullo y prejuicio, pero que sea después de que yo termine el fic ;D

-o0Akisa0o: Vamos Rukia conviertete en piromana! xD sips, Hime y Masa-chan se parecen solo en el fisico y en que a ambas les gusta comer xD yo odio las comparaciones (aunque no las puedo evitar S: XD), bueno nos leemos pronto bye :3

-Start Kurosaki: ¡Tu eres quien escribe la historia de Senna! No me habia dado cuenta xD la verdad habia visto tu fic, pero como que no lo quize leer porque pense: Tsk, debe ser IchiEnna... pero ahora que se que es IchiRuki lo leere ;D Ya veras como se unen Orgullo y Prejuicio xD Suerte en tus fics, nos leemos luego n_n

-Videl Kurosaki: ¿Somos crueles? Digo, esperar por leer y escribir un rechazo no nos hace buenas personas xDDD, Pues estoy planeando demasiado al personaje de Hitsugaya-taisho, asi que ya vere que hago con él xD, que bueno que te guste como lo adapto, nos leemos ;3

-Vegetable lov3r: "a partir de ahora perderas a uno de tus padres" by: Mr. Bennet xDDDDDDDD Esa fue mi frase favorita del libro (o yeah, mis frases favoritas son puras incoherencias xD) Ahora viene lo interesante... espero poder adaptarlo con la categoria que se merece, nos leemos n_n

-lovetamaki1: Supongo que ahora ya no te da pena Yumichika xD Uryuu tiene una explicación para todo... pero saldra después. AMO A ISSHIN! (aunque no tanto como a su hijo) pero es que diga: "Tan solo debo dejar de ser shinigami y protegerla por el resto de mi vida"... eso enamora xD, de seguro Ichigo también hubiera aceptado n_n Nos leemos!

nessie black 10: Hola! para ser sincera crei que este capítulo ya no lo ibas a alcanzar a comentar, por lo que me soprendio verte xD, Yumichika es un idiota, ¿como que rukia no tiene ningun pretendiente? Si yo fuera hombre me casaría con ella(?) Rukia solo cree estar enamorada de la primera espada, luego se dara cuenta u_u. Sobre el manga fue tan Isshin: bitch, please,Yo tomo a mi futura esposa de la misma manera que Ichigo carga a mi tercera hija(no me gusta comparar, pero me es imposible xDDD) Amo los juegos del hambre... sobre quien me gusta: Siendo sincera, me gusta tanto Gale como Peeta, aun no me termino el segundo libro, no me spoiles plis! xD bueno nos leemos :3


	10. X- sin nombre

**Gracias lovetamaki1, Ririchiyo, Videl Kurosaki, o0Akisa0o, gzn, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Vegetable lov3r y nessie black 10 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: No supe que nombre ponerle xD**

Rukia se quedo pensando: Ichigo Kurosaki = IK…

_No, eso es imposible_-pensó Rukia- _de seguro a Senna le afecto el hecho de ser hija de Sir Urahara, Ichigo jamás se fijaría en alguien de tan bajo rango social como yo…_

-¿Rukia en que piensas?-pregunto su hermana

-No, nada. Solo en una estupidez que me dijo Senna-respondió la pelinegra

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?-insistió Orihime

-En serio no es nada Hime, es tan absurdo que ni siquiera vale la pena contar

-Como digas- dijo resignada la chica de los ojos grises

_Gustarle a Ichigo Kurosaki… como si eso fuese posible-_siguió pensando la pelinegra

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Los días pasaron rápida y tranquilamente hasta la llegada de Jushiro y Yachiru Ukitake, los tíos de las cinco jóvenes Kuchiki. Jushiro, es un hombre justo, noble y educado, pero tristemente sufría una terrible enfermedad por lo que pasaba en su casa regularmente. Mientras que, Yachiru, también conocida como Retsu, es una mujer amable, analítica e inteligente, aunque cuando quería ser escalofriante lo lograba sin ninguna dificultad; además de que es una mujer con muchos conocimientos medicinales.

Cuando el matrimonio llego a la residencia Kuchiki, fueron recibidos muy bien por toda la familia, el Sr. Jushiro Ukitake hablo con el Sr. Kuchiki sobre negocios o temas por el estilo. Yachiru, mientras tanto, tuvo que escuchar uno por uno, a cada miembro femenino de la familia. Neliel le contó a su tía sobre oficiales, Momo le pidió consejos sobre medicina, Nanao habló de su compromiso, Orihime habló de su tía sobre cosas sencillas y alegras, Rukia prefería no habla por el momento con su tía, prefería conversar con ella a solas. Al contrario de Rangiku, quien le conto a su cuñada de todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo, en otras palabras hablaron de lo siguiente: Del Sr. Kurosaki, de la familia Cifer, del Sr. Ayasegawa, del Sr. Kyoraku, entre otras cosas de mucha menor importancia.

Al final del relato, Yachiru pidió hablar con Rukia a solas, y una vez alejadas del resto de la familia entablaron conversación.

-Bueno Rukia, si no me hablaste frente a todos significa que querías hablar a solas ¿No?- pregunto afablemente Yachiru

-Tienes razón, tía Retsu, bueno… hay muchas cosas de las que te quería hablar, pero todas se me fueron olvidando en el transcurso de los días, lo único que me importa ahora es Orihime- respondió con certeza Rukia

-Ohhh… mi pobre sobrina y su decepción amorosa, sí tu madre habló mucho de eso

-Me lo imagino- comento la joven de los ojos violeta- creó que mi madre ya te dio lujo de detalles, así que… ¿Cuál es su opinión tía?

-Antes de darte mi opinión quiero que me respondas… ¿Qué tan enamorada estaba Orihime de ese joven, y viceversa?

-Oh tía, te puedo asegurar que jamás había visto a mi hermana tan enamorada, y te confirmo que Uryuu tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella

-Pues al parecer su amor por Orihime no era tan grande como la admiración que siente por la Srta. Kurosaki-opinó Retsu

-En eso ya no se que opinar- aseguro la joven Kuchiki

-Pues en mi opinión Orihime debe tomar nuevos aires ¿Qué te parecería que la llevara a mi casa en Londres por un tiempo?

-¡Seria fantástico!, incluso si mi hermana no aceptara ir yo la obligaría- exclamo Rukia

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, supongo que tu hermana aceptara, lo único que la podría motivar a no hacerlo sería el temor de encontrarse con el joven señor Cifer… pero siendo sincera lo dudo, la capital es muy grande para que Orihime se encuentre con él, siendo que hay cientos de personas más.

-Tienes razón, dudo que se encuentre con Uryuu-respondió Rukia

Luego de esto Retsu fue a hablar con su sobrina de cabello anaranjado y le expuso su propuesta, Orihime acepto encantada, y además agregado que le encantaría ver a Menoly Llargo, ya que, según tenía entendido ella tenía una casa en la capital junto a su esposo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

El matrimonio Ukitake estuvo una semana en la residencia Kuchiki, pero ningún día fue muy tranquilo, ya que la familia Kuchiki se estaba preparando para asistir al matrimonio Ayasegawa-Urahara y además, iban frecuentemente de visita a Meryton. En una de las visitas a Meryton visitaron la residencia Abarai, donde se encontraban los oficiales Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y Coyote Starrk.

Neliel y Momo aprovecharon la oportunidad para presentarle a su tía Yachiru al sub-capitán Jaegerjaquez, Jushiro hablo con Hisana, Renji, Byakuya, Orihime y Rangiku (Nanao había ido a visitar a Kyoraku), mientras que Rukia charlaba sin parar con Starrk.

-Sr. Starrk ¿Ha disfrutado de estos días sin la presencia de Ichigo cerca?-cuestiono Rukia

-Jajaja, no debería hacer ese tipo de bromas señorita, después de todo el Sr. Kurosaki es muy cercano a usted

-¿A mí?-pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué otro motivo usted lo llama por su nombre en vez de su apellido?-cuestiono el oficial

-Si lo dice por eso es muy fácil de explicar, es un simple capricho que se dio en el momento, no tiene ni la menor influencia en mi relación con Ichigo.

-Lo dudo, el Sr. Kurosaki rara vez deja que alguien lo llame por su nombre… pero creo que hacer una excepción con usted no es nada extraño, después de todo a cualquier hombre le gustaría escuchar su nombre de tan bellos labios como los suyos.

-No diga esas cosas- respondió sonrojada la joven Kuchiki

Aunque casi nadie en la habitación se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Rukia, Retsu si lo notó, por lo que fue inmediatamente donde se encontraban conversando esos dos e interrumpió tranquilamente.

-Sobrina ¿No me presentaras a este atractivo joven?-cuestiono Yachiru

-Por supuesto tía, Coyote Starrk le presento a mi tía Yachiru Ukitake, y tía te presento a mi amigo el oficial Coyote Starrk

-Un gusto-dijo el castaño inclinando levemente su cabeza

-Lo mismo digo-respondió tranquilamente Retsu- ¿Usted llegó hace poco a Meryton? No recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna otra visita que he venido hacer a mis sobrinas.

-Exactamente, llegué hace apenas un mes

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde vivía usted antes?

-Vivía como empleado del antiguo señor Kurosaki-contesto Starrk

-¡Kurosaki Isshin!-exclamo sorprendida Yachiru- ¡El era un antiguo amigo mío!

-¿En serio? Pues si antes era un gusto conocerla, ahora lo es aun más

Luego de esto la conversación de Retsu y Starrk giro en torno al antiguo Sr. Kurosaki, ambos lo recordaban con alegría, también Starrk le contó a la señora, su pasado con Kurosaki Ichigo, con esta información Yachiru se mostró sorprendida, y luego agrego que ya en el pasado Ichigo tenía fama de orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, Rukia, quien escuchaba todo, se sentía completamente ofendida al no ser tomada en cuenta por ninguna de las dos personas de la charla, luego se resigno, se fue a sentar a un sillón apartado y comenzó a leer el primer libro que encontró. Su tía Retsu, al darse cuenta que había logrado su objetivo de mantener separada a Rukia de aquel joven sonrió de manera casi indetectable.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cuando la familia Kurosaki volvió a su residencia, Orihime se encargo de arreglar su maleta para viajar con su tía, ya que partían a la capital al día siguiente; esto era lamentado por la pelinaranja, ya que sentía no poder asistir a la boda de Senna. Mientras tanto Retsu hablo con Rukia a solas.

-Rukia ¿No te molesta que haya hablado con tu acompañante hoy, cierto?

-Esto significa que lo hiciste intencionalmente-respondió la chica de ojos violeta

-Jajaja, la verdad noté como te sonrojaste con ese muchacho, y quería comprobar si el también estaba interesado en ti. Y llegue a la conclusión que tu no sientes nada por él, y el tampoco siente algo por ti.

-Vaya… que sincera…

-¿Es que alguna vez no te he sido sincera, Rukia?-cuestiono Retsu

-Bueno, siempre has sido honesta ¿Pero a qué viene esta idea de que yo no siento nada por él?

-Es simple, es solo que tu mirada no es de amor, quizás es de admiración o algo por el estilo, pero estas muy lejos de estar enamorada de aquél hombre.

-Tía, yo siempre he creído en tu ben juicio y buenas decisión-aseguro Rukia- Pero ahora ya no se qué pensar.

-Bueno, si crees sentir algo por él, te ruego que no te lo tomes en serio, por tu bien y quizás… el de él.

-Claro- aceptó la joven Kuchiki suspirando

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Los días pasaron, Rukia se sentía algo sola con la ausencia de Orihime y la de sus tíos, pero sabía que su hermana la pasaría mejor por allá. Pero Rukia no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en su querida hermana, ya que, Senna venía a visitarla constante para pedirle consejos sobre su boda, su tan anhelada boda que se celebraría dentro de dos días. Rukia intentaba de persuadir a su amiga de una u otra manera de que se retractara sobre su decisión, pero no lograba convencerla de nada. Finalmente el día de la boda llegó y se celebró sin ningún contratiempo, obligando a Rukia a aceptar la terrible decisión de su amiga.

-Felicidades-dijo Rukia abrazando a su amiga luego de la ceremonia

-Gracias Rukia… no sientas lastima por mí, se te nota en tus ojos- respondió Senna

-Perdón, es solo que me es inevitable-contesto la pelinegra

-Bueno… ¡Recuerda que debes ir a visitarme pronto!-exclamo la chica del cabello morado cambiando su tono de voz

-¡Por supuesto!

-Nos vemos amiga, ¡Y recuerda IK!

-Senna, Ichigo Kurosaki jamás se fijaría en mí- respondió Rukia- además el no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki? ¡Yo no me refería a él, yo hablaba de Izuru Kira! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida la pelinegra

-Era de un chico del cual yo estaba enamorada, pero el solo tenía ojos para ti… vaya que olvidadiza eres Rukia- reprocho Senna, pero luego añadió con un tono de broma- Pero Ichigo Kurosaki no está nada mal, jajaja

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Yo jamás me fijaría en él!-contesto indignada la chica de los ojos violeta

-Ay no exageres, después de todo es tu culpa, tu lo nombraste… además, si nunca te fijaras en él, jamás se te hubiese cruzado por la mente que él era "IK"… ¡Bueno adiós, recuerda ir a visitarme a mí y a mi marido!

-¡Senna ven aquí y aclara las cosas!-exigió Rukia, pero la aludida siguió caminando, ignorando completamente a su mejor amiga.

-Señorita Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Hanataro, quien acababa de aparecer

-¿Hanataro, que haces aquí?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Vengo a entregarle una carta de su hermana, la señorita Kuchiki Orihime-explico el joven criado de los Kuchiki

-¡Gracias Hanataro!-respondió la chica de los ojos violeta, al recibir las carta comenzó a leerla de inmediato

_Querida Hermana:_

_Quiero contarte un suceso que acaba de ocurrir, y espero que no te vanaglories por mi inocencia. De lo que te quiero hablar es que el otro día fui a visitar a Menoly Llargo y a su marido a su residencia, Menoly se mostró muy sorprendida, fue muy cortés, y me dijo que la disculpara, que justo en ese momento tenía planeado salir._

_Yo, ciegamente le creí, al día siguiente vino a visitarme, pero me di cuenta de su actitud fría y que tan solo había venido por una obligación moral. Entonces entendí lo que tú siempre me habías querido mostrar. Ni ella ni su hermana se han preocupado por mí, ni me han visto como su amiga. _

_Esto me deprime mucho, ya que, jamás creí que me vieran tan solo como a una muchacha a la cual hacerle ilusiones de matrimonio con el joven Sr. Cifer._

_Bueno, creó que ya me desquite lo suficiente. Espero que todos en casa estén bien, si ves a Senna después de leer esta carta felicítala sinceramente de mi parte. Con cariño tu hermana mayor, Orihime Kuchiki._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras Rukia leía la carta, Orihime se encontraba en una pequeña plaza cercana a la casa de sus tíos. La verdad su tía Retsu le había recomendado que fuese a visitar aquel lugar porque era un lugar solitario el cual ayudaba a pensar. Orihime estaba sentada al borde de una pileta, pensando en que se había visto cruelmente engañada, tanto en el amor como en la amistad… estos pensamientos abordaban a la pelinaranja cuando apareció un hombre de hermosos cabellos negros y grandes ojos verdes…

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola ¿Como estan? Perdón por publicar tan tarde, tenia cosas que hacer T-T, bueno pero aqui esta el capítulo y espero que les guste, una duda el nombre de Ukitake Taicho es ¿Ukitake o Jushiro? XD Aquí puse que era Jushiro el nombre y Ukitake el apellido pero no estaba segura**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... y espero que las Ulqui-Fan esten felices de que el haya vuelto aparecer en el fic n_n xD**

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

-lovetamaki1:Gracias por comentar ¡Que llegue Kira y se robe a la novia! XDDDD, no se puede u_u, sería muy incoherente xD, pero igual ame esa pareja por culpa de tu fic xD Al final IK no era Fresita, era Izuru Kira xD nos leemos

-Ririchiyo: Falta poquito para el IchiRuki xD ¡Necesito a los hermanitos Kuchiki en el manga! T-T, necesito verlos DX En esos tiempos no existia la adolescencia xDD, pasabas de Niño a Adulto, asi que te podias casar cuando quisieras practicamente xD

-Videl Kurosaki: Yumichika esta enfermo xD, aquí esta la continuación, aunque se demoro mas en salir hoy, nos leemos pronto :3

-o0Akisa0o: A mi no se me estaria yendo el tren, tengo 15 años apenas muajajaja X3, Hime me da penita :c Yo algun día encontrare un esposo como Ichigo aunque si fuese como mi suegrito no tendría ningun problema jojo xD Nos leemos

-gzn: ¡Gracias por comentar! *OO* go! go! go! xD

-HOTARU SATURN BLACK: No me hables de la guerra mundial, haces que recuerde Hetalia, y mis mejores amigas aman esa serie y yo no se... no me agramada mucho que digamos ._. xDDD, Los hombres Kurosaki-Shiba son tan utópicos, solo sirven para hacerme altas expectativas sobre hombres xD, nos leemos pronto nee-san

-Vegetable Lov3r: Yoruichi es la más feliz con el matrimonio de su hija xD Rukia, rukia, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... creo que ya lo dije en otro comentario xD Muajaja, influencie tanto en tu mente, que ahora no puedes leer orgullo y prejuicio sin pensar en el ichiruki, jojo x3 Nos leemos ;D

-nessie black 10: Yumichika era un enfermo por casarse, Senna era una solterona, de alguna manera eso es suficiente para hacer un matrimonio xD. Mi idea en todos mis fics es que la gente no odie a Orihime, la verdad yo la quiero mucho... siempre y cuando este lejos de mi Fresita xD Na' tu estarias como Rukia... en tres años estarias como Senna xDDD Nii-sama es tan gélido como un hielo... pero asi es perfecto xD Pfff... me queda para rato para leer sinsajo, lo voy a leer como por julio recién xDDD El IsshiSaki es el mejor junto al IchiRuki :'D. Bueno nos leemos pronto n_n (o sí, comentaste antes del sabado O:, es increible xDDDD)


	11. XI- Un largo viaje

**Gracias a o0Akisa0o, Videl Kurosaki, Mamn(x2), Vegetable Lov3r, Ririchiyo, HOTARU SATURN BLACK y nessie black 10 por comentar el fic n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Un largo viaje**

Mientras Rukia leía la carta, Orihime se encontraba en una pequeña plaza cercana a la casa de sus tíos. La verdad su tía Retsu le había recomendado que fuese a visitar aquel lugar porque era un lugar solitario el cual ayudaba a pensar. Orihime estaba sentada al borde de una pileta, pensando en que se había visto cruelmente engañada, tanto en el amor como en la amistad… estos pensamientos abordaban a la pelinaranja cuando apareció un hombre de hermosos cabellos negros y grandes ojos verdes…

Orihime deseaba hablarle a aquel apuesto joven ¿Pero de qué? El era solo un desconocido, pero sus ojos verdes expresaban una soledad terrible, ella quería ayudarlo. Pero si lo pensaba eso no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a alguien que se veía solitario cuando ella se encontraba de la misma manera?... La pelinaranja tomo la decisión que creyó adecuada en el momento, ir a la casa de su tía y volver al día siguiente a la misma hora; si el joven volvía a aparecer le hablaría, si no, ignoraría el hecho de que alguna vez vio a tal muchacho.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia, luego de leer la carta sintió pena por su hermana, pero por otro lado agradeció el hecho de que Orihime por fin abriera sus ojos ante el mundo real, el cual era cruel y lleno de cinismos…

La pelinegra no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en la crueldad del mundo y las personas, ya que recordó que estaba en medio de una boda. Además de que Coyote Starrk se le acababa de acercar, por lo que Rukia puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Le ha gustado la boda señorita?-cuestiono el oficial

-Sí… aunque cambiaría al novio… pero sí, me ha gustado la boda- aseguro la pelinegra

-Jajaja, su sentido del humor siempre es espectacular, pero bueno señorita, ahora le quería dar una noticia, y deseo que usted sea la primera en enterarse.

-Adelante, hable, yo escucho atentamente

-Me voy a casar dentro de un mes-dijo el castaño sin ningún tipo de rodeo

-Ohhh… vaya, felicitaciones… ¿Se puede saber quién es la novia?-pregunto Rukia tratando de no parecer dolida

-La señorita Lilynette Gingerbuck-anunció Starrk con orgullo.

-¡Vaya! La señorita Gingerbuck es realmente bella, lo felicitó por su decisión-respondió Rukia

Luego de esto la conversación de estas personas tomo otro rumbo, ya que a ninguno de los dos se les hacia cómodo el hablar del compromiso del oficial.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pasaron las semanas y Rukia se sentía completamente sola, Orihime estaba en Londres, Senna estaba se encontraba aún más lejos, Starrk planeaba su boda… en definitiva, no sabía qué hacer. Un día fue a visitar a la familia Urahara junto a su madre, y Kisuke, prácticamente adivinando los pensamientos de Rukia la invito al nuevo hogar de Senna. La joven Kuchiki ni siquiera se hizo de rogar y acepto encantada. Kisuke le dijo a Rukia que partirían el viaje mañana, y como era tan largo, iban a quedarse en la noche en el hogar de los Ukitake. Esto último fue lo que más alegro a la pelinegra ya que podría ver a su querida hermana.

Al día siguiente, justo antes de partir, Coyote Starrk se fue a despedir de Rukia, ya que sentía que era su deber despedirse de la primera persona que lo trato bien en aquel pueblo. Y aunque la despedida fue cordial y sin ninguna emoción, la pelinegra le agradecía el que se haya dado tiempo para verla; aunque no sabía como el oficial se había enterado de su partida.

En el carruaje de los Urahara iban 4 personas, el chofer, Kisuke, Ururu y Rukia, ningún otro miembro de la familia de Sir Urahara había podido ir, pero esa no era una excusa para cancelar el viaje. El camino no era nada grato para Rukia, sus acompañantes no eran los indicados para ella, Sir Urahara estaba loco, su hija casi no hablaba y el chofer era lo mismo, además ni siquiera sabía el nombre, era Tessai o algo por el estilo…

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a la capital, al llegar buscaron inmediatamente la casa de los Ukitake. Al llegar a dicha residencia, Rukia se bajo rápidamente del carruaje y fue a encontrarse con su tía, esta última recibió las cuatro personas de muy buena manera y les dijo que si deseaban cenar tendrían que esperar a que Orihime volviera de su paseo diario. Rukia no tenía nada en contra de esperar, pero se le hacía raro que su hermana saliese todos los días, por lo que en cuanto estuvo a solas con su tía la interrogo.

-Tía Retsu ¿Sabes a donde va Orihime cada día?-cuestiono Rukia

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso- dijo Yachiru suspirando- pues la verdad se dirige a una plaza muy solitaria que yo le recomendé, pero al parecer a ella no le interesa la plaza…

-¿Qué quieres decir tía?-pregunto la chica de ojos violeta

-¡Ay Rukia! ¿Cómo siendo tan inteligente para algunas cosas eres tan lenta para otras?

-Tía, en serio, no se a que te refieres- confeso Rukia, quien estaba sumamente confundida

-Nada cariño, nada… mejor pregúntale a tu hermana que aquí viene- al decir esto la mujer apunto a Orihime quien venía corriendo para encontrarse con su hermana

-¡Rukia! ¡¿Cómo estas, que haces aquí?!-cuestiono alegremente la pelinaranja

-¡Orihime!-exclamo emocionada la hermana menor

-Bueno yo las dejo a solas, iré a terminar la cena- dijo Yachiru, para luego desaparecer de la vista de las hermanas Kuchiki.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?-cuestiono ya más relajada Orihime

-Vine por esta noche, mañana iré a la casa de Senna

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Vas a conocer el hogar de un matrimonio muy joven!

-Orihime no es para tanto, lo importante es ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? Digo… cuando viniste aquí con nuestra tía tu humor era muy deprimente

-Bueno… yo… yo… he conocido a un muchacho y…-trato de explicar algo nerviosa la chica de los ojos grises

-¡¿Es que acaso ya te olvidaste de Uryuu?!-pregunto sobresaltada la pelinegra

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El señor Ulquiorra es solo un amigo!- afirmo Orihime muy segura

-¿Ulquiorra…? Me suena… me suena…- dijo pensativa Rukia

-¿A ti también?- cuestiono inesperadamente la pelinaranja- Cuando me dijo su nombre también sentí como si lo hubiese escuchado antes…

-Mmmm… trato de recordar y no puedo… Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra-luego de esto Rukia dijo el mismo nombre ocupando distintas entonaciones de voz, tratando de que de alguna manera aquel nombre le recordara algo, pero no servía. Cuando se aburrió dirigió su mirada a Orihime y habló- bueno… no importa, cuéntame todo sobre ti y ese hombre

-¿Eh? ¡Al decirlo de esa manera la gente puede creer que yo y el señor somos algo más que amigos Rukia!- reprocho la pelinaranja sumamente sonrojada- pero te contare lo que pides…

****Flash Back** (Pov. Orihime)**

La primera vez que fui a la plaza que me recomendó tía Retsu no se encontraba nadie, estaba yo completamente sola… pero de pronto apareció un joven alto y guapo; le quise hablar pero no pude, así que simplemente me fui, auto convenciéndome en volver al mismo lugar al día siguiente, y si me encontraba con aquel joven le hablaría…

Al día siguiente cumplí mi palabra y volví a la plaza, allí se encontraba el mismo joven del día anterior, pero al igual que ese día, no me atreví a hablarle, solo me quede observándolo en silencio, al parecer lo mire demasiado porque…

-¿Planeas mirarme todo el día mujer?-cuestiono una voz fría y muy varonil, en ese momento me di cuenta que era el joven el que me hablaba

-N-N-N-¡No creas que soy una acosadora!-le grite nerviosa, jamás creí que me dirigiría la palabra, así que solo dije lo que paso por mi mente en ese momento

-Claro- respondió fríamente el hombre, me di cuenta que tenía intenciones de marcharse pero lo detuve

-Señor, no se vaya tan rápido, ayer deseaba hablar con usted y no pude- argumente

-¿Sobre qué querías hablar mujer?-me pregunto descaradamente

-¡No me llamo mujer! ¡No me gusta que me llamen así!- le dije algo molesta, odio que me llamen "mujer", siento como si le estuvieran hablando a cualquiera...Ahora que lo pienso no sé porque le respondí molesta, yo nunca me enfado fácilmente. Pero volviendo al punto, vi que al decirle esto una especie de brillo muy fugaz apareció en los ojos del hombre, quien al parecer estaba sorprendido de que alguien le exigiera respeto.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo interrogándome

-Orihime, me temo que no le podre dar mi apellido- no le dije mi apellido por un motivo… tenía la sospecha de que ese hombre conocía al joven señor Cifer, quizás es una tontería, pero prefería no revelar mi identidad del todo.

-Ulquiorra- modulo casi sin emociones

-¿Eh?-cuestione, no entendía que me había dicho

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra, como tú no me dijiste tu nombre, yo no te diré el mío- explico

****Fin Flash Back** (Y fin Pov. Orihime xD)**

-…Luego de esto nos hemos encontrado todos los días, a veces hablamos y otras veces nos quedamos en silencio. La verdad no importa la actividad que haga junto al señor Ulquiorra, siempre es muy amena su compañía- finalizo de contar la hermana mayor

-Ya veo… me gustaría conocerlo, pero me tengo que marchar mañana temprano, bueno hermana, tengo que decirte que me alegra que estés mejor y si te pudiera aconsejar algo, eso sería que te interesaras amorosamente en ese hombre

-¡¿D-D-De-de q-que ha-hablas?!-consulto de manera sumamente nerviosa Orihime

-Pues ese hombre te ha hecho feliz en apenas unas semanas, créeme que en verdad tu felicidad aumentaría considerablemente siendo su esposa- expuso la pelinegra

-¡Rukia! No digas esa clase de cosas, yo no podre enamorarme nunca, ya lo hice una vez y sufrí, no pienso caer dos veces con la misma piedra- dijo con una mirada melancólica la chica de los ojos grises

Después de esto las hermanas no pudieron seguir con su charla ya que fueron interrumpidas para ir a cenar… al día siguiente Rukia y los Urahara siguieron su trayecto, aunque la joven Kuchiki solo pensaba en el corazón dolido de su hermana…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al llegar al hogar Ayasegawa-Urahara, Rukia se dispuso a disfrutar su estadía, costara lo que costara, ella gozaría cada día de esa visita. Senna, al ver la llegada de su padre, hermana y mejor amiga, corrió a abrazarlos a todos, los invito a su hogar donde se encontraba Yumichika viéndose frente a un espejo, este último recibió muy cordialmente a todos los visitantes. Rukia se dio cuenta de dos hechos: Uno, Yumichika no tenía rencor en contra de ella. Y dos, Senna se veía sorpresivamente feliz… esto último alegraba a Rukia, pero aun así no entendía como su amiga podía ser feliz en ese disparatado matrimonio.

En plena cena, se escucho el golear la puerta del hogar, Rukia se levanto a abrir y ver quien golpeaba. Al abrir la puerta la pelinegra se encontró frente a ella a una muchacha delgada, joven y bella acompañada de una mujer alta, morena y de cabello corto.

-¿Quién es? ¿A quien busca?-pregunto fríamente Rukia

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted y que hace en el hogar del señor Ayasegawa?- pregunto de manera obstinada la muchacha que se veía más joven

-¡Responda usted primero a la pregunta!-exigió la pelinegra

-¡No, usted conteste!- insistió la joven

-Señorita no se rebaje a este nivel- argumente neutralmente la mujer que acompañaba a aquella jovencita

-¡¿Qué es eso de mi nivel?!- pregunto aun más molesta la chica de los ojos violeta

-¡Jackie no interfieras!- exigió la muchacha

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?-pregunto desde lejos Senna

-¡Nada!-grito la pelinegra

Senna no quedo conforme con la respuesta de su amiga se levanto de la silla y fue a ver que ocurría en la puerta de su casa, al encontrar a Rukia discutiendo con esas dos mujeres se interpuso de manera automática.

-¡Rukia detente!- grito la dueña de casa- ¡Lo siento mucho señorita Ishida, señora Tristan!

-Vaya, así que esta es la hija de Lady Quincy de Ishida-comento Rukia

-¿Cómo sabe de mi madre?-cuestiono la muchacha

-Digamos que conocí a unos de sus sobrinos…

-¿Ichigo o Kaien?- pregunto de modo autómata la hija de Lady Quincy

-Ichigo- respondió sencillamente la chica de baja estatura

-Ya veo… Mi nombre es Riruka de Ishida, fue un gusto hablar con usted señorita…

-Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki- finalizo la chica de los ojos violeta

-Bueno… ¡Esta oficialmente invitada venir a mi casa mañana para la cena! ¡Usted y todas las personas que se encuentran en este hogar!- luego de decir esto Riruka se marcho siendo seguida por la señora Jackie

-Bueno Rukia, ella era Riruka…-comento Senna

-Vaya… no es como me imaginaria una muchacha aristócrata- respondió Rukia

-Sí, a decir verdad ella es my particular… además es la prometida de Kurosaki Ichigo

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto sobresaltada la pelinegra

-¿Y eso que tiene?- consulto inocentemente Senna

-No tiene nada… es solo que es sorpresivo… yo siempre me imagine a Ichigo casado con una mujer igual de orgullosa que él.

-¿Alguien como tú?-pregunto divertida la chica del cabello morado

-¡No! Bueno, ahora que lo pienso la señorita Riruka es orgullosa, pero de alguna manera me agrada, yo siempre creí que se casaría con alguien como la señorita Cifer-se excusó la joven Kuchiki.

-En fin… mañana conocerás a Lady Quincy de Ishida- dijo Senna y de forma inmediata finalizo la conversación.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

**NO VA HA HABER ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC HASTA EL SÁBADO 15 DE JUNIO**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Primero que todo tengo que explicar el mensaje de arriba, no habra actualización hasta esa fecha por un motivo PRUEBAS GLOBALES O COEFICIENTE DOS (como las odio) Las cosa es que apenas tengo tiempo para dormir asi que para la siguiente actualización falta mucho u_u, ¡EN SERIO PERDÓN! No era mi intención hacer esto pero no tenía otra opción T-T

Segundo: GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE COMENTA EL FIC, YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS *O*

Tercero: En el siguiente capítulo( sí, para ese que falta mas de un mes) aparecerá Ichigo XDDD

Cuarto: En serio perdón por no poder actualizar hasta esa fecha T-T

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**o0Akisa0o: **Soy un bebe recién nacido(?), hablando en serio, sí, soy muy niña xDD, Perdón por mi periodo de exámenes no podre leer la actualización de tu fic T-T, no te deprimas si no ves mi comentario fiel de cada capítulo, ya sabes el motivo por el cual no puedo escribir ni leer ni nada T-T

**Videl Kurosaki: **Ulquiorra es como Kyoraku... un personaje creado por mi mente... bueno en el caso de este fic, fue por un FAIL terrible del primer capítulo, pero bueno... eso no importa xD, Bleach esta lleno de sex simbols *-*

**Mamn: **Gracias por comentar... pues IK Era Izuru Kira, ps' obvio (?) xDDDD perdón por la trolleada

**Vegetable Lov3r: **¡Viva Ulqui-kun!... pss... pero a mi también me gusta Uryuu T-T xD Senna esta puro trolleando a Rukia, siempre hablo de Fresita, pero para confundirla dijo Kira xD Una OVA de Orgullo y Prejuicio... ¡O POR DIOS! ¡SERÍA ICHIRUKI POR TODOS LADOS! jajaja nos leemos xD

**Ririchiyo: **Es un título inspirador el del capítulo anterior ;-; xD ¡Maldito Starrk! (solo en este fic, la verdad yo adoro a la primera espada en el anime xD) ¡Maldito Tite! ¿No entiende que queremos puro a los hermosos hermanitos Kuchiki? xD Bueno nos leemos n_n (dentro de un mes T-T)

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **¡Hermana! ¡Me veo obligada a no poder actualizar los fic que lees de mi como por un mes TT-TT, Voy a poner tu personaje en el fic para que te quedes con alguno de los hermanitos Cifer XD, te llamaras Hotaru Tomoe (o sí, se quien es el personaje de tu nick name, yo amo a Hotaru *-* Sailor Saturn *-*, ironicamente odiaba a la dama 9... ya se que en teoria es el mismo personaje... pero no importa xD) Bueno nos vemos :3

**nessie black 10: **Tu comentario siempre llega horas antes de que ponga el nuevo xD ¡Ay por que el mundo es tan confuso: Hay gente que dice que deje a Hime con Ulqui y otras que dicen que la deje con Uryuu! DD: ¡Al final la volvere monja! OKNO xD Unohana-taicho es la mejor :'D no seas cruel con Kira :c xDDD El reencuentro IR es dentro de un mes T-T ... pues sí, Ulqui-Hime-Uryuu es un triangulo amoroso confirmado en este fic XD, lo unico malo es que ya no se con quien dejar a la pobre Inoue xD ¡AMO A KATAGIRI Y A MASAKI! ¡TAMBIÉN AMO A ISSHIN Y A RYUKEN! (por dios... soy bisexual O:, okno, solo en el anime, en la vida real no me gusta nadie ._. XD) Bueno, nos leemos, ni tan pronto en la siguiente actualización xD


	12. XII- Reencuentro orgullo y prejuicio

**Gracias a Videl Kurosaki, o0Akisa0o, gzn, Start Kurosaki, Noriko X, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Vegetable Lov3r, katy vip, lovetamaki1, ****Reisen Kurosawa y** **nessie black 10**

**También agradezco a todas las personas que esperaron por la actualización :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Cuando Orgullo y Prejuicio se reencuentran**

Rukia se despertó lentamente luego de haber dormido de manera no muy cómoda en la casa de su amiga, aunque la cama en la que había dormido era muy cómoda a Rukia no le gustaba por un simple motivo: No era SU cama... sabía que eso la podía volver una caprichosa y una terca... pero todo el mundo tenía un fetiche, y el de ella era dormir en su propia cama... Bueno, dejando de lado aquella inútil manía otro motivo por el que no había podido dormir del todo bien era que tendría que conocer a Lady Quincy de Ishida ¡Ni siquiera la conocía y ya le desagradaba!

La joven Kuchiki suspiro resignada, si lo pensaba no tenía otra opción, por lo que simplemente aceptó la realidad, iría a cenar a la familia de Ishida y conocería a la tal Lady... después de todo ¿Que era lo peor que podía pasar?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pasaron las horas y llego el "gran" momento en el que Rukia vería a Lady Quincy de Ishida, al ingresar a la mansión de la mujer, la chica de los ojos violeta observo detenidamente cada detalle del hogar, pudo concluir, según la arquitectura y decoración de la casa, que Lady Quincy era una mujer muy sofisticada, además de que cada elemento demostraba un aire de superioridad, haciendo que cualquier visitante se sintiera abrumado ante tal elegancia y majestuosidad ... bueno cualquier visitante a excepción de Rukia, ella estaba decidida a no ser intimidada por nadie.

Al entrar al comedor la pelinegra observo que en la cabecera se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto, facciones no muy atractivas y de gran porte aristocrático... definitivamente ella era Lady Quincy de Ishida. Al lado de esta mujer se encontraba su hija, Riruka, ella se veía igual de linda que el día anterior... Rukia no podía entender como Riruka siendo tan bella tenía una madre tan fea, pero bueno, eso no importaba.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- pidió Lady Quincy, aunque más que una petición sonaba a una orden.

-Claro Lady, prima, suegrito, cuñada, les presento a Lady Quincy de Ishida- dijo Yumichika con orgullo

-Un gusto- respondió con simpleza Ururu

-Jejeje, un gusto conocerla señora- dijo Sir Urahara en su típico tono de voz despreocupado

-Buenas tardes- contesto de forma fría Rukia, no iba mentir diciéndole a aquella mujer que era un gusto conocerla

En la cena Rukia apenas pudo ocupar su boca para comer, en vez de eso, la utilizaba para responder al sin fin de preguntes que le hacía Lady Quincy de Ishida, y eran preguntas tan vanas y comunes como: ¿Cuantas hermanas tiene? ¿Posee algún hermano? ¿Tiene alguna hermana casada o comprometida? ¿Sus hermanas son guapas? ¿Donde habían sido educadas? ¿Cuál fue el apellido de soltera de su madre? Etc.

-Dígame señorita Kuchiki ¿Sabes usted tocar el piano o cantar?- cuestiono Lady Quincy

-un poco- respondió Rukia con cortesía, aunque ya estaba aburrida de tales consultas

-Ya tendremos el gusto de escucharla, nuestro piano es excelente, mucho mejor que el de ust... bueno, ya lo verá ¿Y sus hermanas saben tocar y cantar?

-Solo una

-¿Una? ¿Y las demás? Todas deberían aprender… bien, bien, dígame ¿Sabe usted hacer retratos?

-No- al decir esto Rukia pensó en sus dibujos de osos y conejos llamados Chappy, los cuales eran bastante adorables para la pelinegra, pero estaba segura de que esa clase de dibujos no le agradaría en lo más mínimo a Lady Quincy

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y sus hermanas tampoco saben?

-No, ninguna

-¡¿Como es esto posible?!-exclamo sorprendida la dueña de la mansión- Responda a otra pregunta ¿Su institutriz sigue viviendo con ustedes?

-Jamás hemos tenido institutriz- respondió divertida Rukia, ya que se imagina la reacción de aquella mujer

-¡JAMÁS HA TENIDO INSTITUTRIZ! Pero... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cinco damas educadas en una casa, sin ninguna institutriz!... jamás he escuchado o visto algo por el estilo, su madre en verdad debió haber sido una verdadera esclava en su educación

-Le aseguro que no fue ni es así, nuestra madre prefiere las juntas sociales que la educación, pero si queríamos educarnos y aprender siempre encontrábamos los medios, después de todo, nuestro padre siempre se preocupo de eso- contesto la joven Kuchiki con una sonrisa

-Vaya, vaya, usted y su familia es bastante peculiar... dígame ¿Alguna de sus hermanas más jóvenes han sido presentadas a la sociedad?

-Sí, todas

-¡¿Cómo es que han sido presentadas las hermanas menores sin estar las hermanas mayores casadas?!

-No veo porque las hermanas menores no puedan disfrutar su juventud por culpa de que sus hermanas no estén casadas- argumento Rukia

-Bueno no importa- dijo Lady Quincy- Respóndame ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

-No creerá su señoría, que yo responda semejante pregunta teniendo tres hermanas menores ya bastante creciditas- respondió la joven Kuchiki con una sonrisa

-¡Usted no puede tener más de 22 años! ¡Le exijo que me responda!-ordeno la dueña de casa de manera autoritaria

-Aun no cumplo los 21- contesto de manera serena y sin alteraciones Rukia, quien estaba bastante divertida al pensar que era la primera persona que no se intimidaba con aquella mujer

-Madre... por favor... no sigas interrogando a nuestra invitada... ella no ha podido comer debido a tus preguntas...- interrumpió Riruka avergonzada

Luego de esto Lady Quincy no se dirigió a Rukia en toda la velada, lo cual era un alivio para esta, quien por fin podía comer en paz. Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de la pelinegra, y eso fue el hecho de la actitud tan sumisa y tímida que tenia Riruka frente a su madre, esa actitud le demostró a Rukia que la señorita de Ishida jamás contradecía a su madre... por un momento la ojivioleta sintió lastima de aquella muchacha...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, en el hogar Ayasegawa, Rukia se había levantado por la incomodidad de no estar en su cama, como era la única en pie a ese hora no le importaba el estar en pijama, de pronto, la pelinegra sintió como alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla vio a dos jóvenes muy elegantes, al ver de quienes se trataban no sabía si sorprenderse por quienes eran o por el parecido que había entre ambos caballeros. Ambos eran altos, de cabello alborotado y atractivo, eran como dos gotas de agua, solo se diferenciaban en el color de ojos y cabello, uno tenía los ojos verdes y poseía el cabello negro, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo anaranjado y ojos miel... obviamente este último es Kurosaki Ichigo

-Ichigo- dijo sorprendida Rukia al verlo... luego se sintió avergonzada de estar en pijama

-Rukia... creo que vinimos muy temprano- comento el pelinaranja al verla vestida de esa forma- volveremos después

-De acuerdo... supongo- respondió la chica de los ojos violeta mientras veía a Ichigo y al sujeto idéntico a él marcharse

Rukia solo se preguntaba que hacia Ichigo por allá, de todas las personas a las que conocía el sería la última a la que preferiría ver... decidió abandonar esos pensamientos para vestirse adecuadamente. La pelinegra despertó a todo el mundo bajo la escusa de que el señor Kurosaki y otro hombre irían a visitarlos. Todos en la casa se arreglaron rápidamente para la visita del hombre...

-No entiendo porque el señor Kurosaki vienen a vernos... jamás se mostró interesado por nosotros- comento Senna

-Hija mía, es obvio que Kurosaki viene a vernos ya que se entero de que Rukia está con nosotros- explico Kisuke

-Tienes razón papá, el señor Kurosaki debió alegrarse tanto de saber de la presencia de Rukia que nos vino a visitar inmediatamente- afirmo Senna

-¡Senna! ¡Sir Urahara! ¡No digan esas tonterías!- se quejo la pelinegra causando una risa general, risas que no duraron mucho ya que se sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta

-Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo suspirando Sir Urahara mientras abría la puerta

-Buenos días Sir Urahara- saludo cortésmente Ichigo

-Buenos días señor Kurosaki, vaya, vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, dígame ¿Quien es el señor que lo acompaña?

-Le presento a Kaien Shiba, mi primo

-Un gusto- respondió Kaien al ser presentado

-El gusto es mío, entren por favor- expreso el hombre del sombrero

Al entrar ambos jóvenes saludaron a todas las personas dentro de la casa, Kaien dirigió toda su atención a Rukia, ya que la encontró una mujer realmente culta y educada. La pelinegra también quedo encantada con la actitud del Sr. Shiba, era agradable y entusiasta _-muy distinto a su primo-_ pensó Rukia. En un momento Ichigo tomó sus cosas y se marchó, Kaien sorprendido se disculpó y fue tras su primo, quien parecía bastante molesto _-¿Qué habrá pasado?-_se preguntó mentalmente la pelinegra.

Mientras eso pasaba por la mente de Rukia, Kaien, ya lejos del hogar Ayasegawa, le exigía una explicación a su primo por su pésimo comportamiento...

-¿Por qué diablos te comportaste así Ichigo?- preguntó Kaien extrañado por esa actitud en Ichigo

-Cállate Kaien, simplemente me quería ir- se excusó el pelinaranja

-Te hubieras despedido al menos- comentó el pelinegro

-A nadie le interesaba si me iba, ni siquiera a ti, estabas muy entusiasmado hablando con Rukia- respondió Ichigo con un tono de voz notoriamente enfadado

-Ah... ya entiendo...- dijo Kaien divertido

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestionó Ichigo quién no comprendía ese cambio de actitud

-No te hagas el tonto primo, te gusta la señorita Kuchiki

-¿Eh?, no sé de que hablas- respondió algo nervioso Ichigo, aunque sin perder su orgullosa compostura

-No es necesario que te apene Ichigo, es comprensible, la señorita Kuchiki es linda e inteligente ¿Cómo no fijarse en ella?

-Mejor vayamos a casa de nuestra tía, nos estará esperando- finalizo por decir Ichigo, quién ya no quería seguir con aquella conversación

Kaien suspiró y siguió a su primo, ¡Como odiaba que fuera tan orgulloso! _-Algún día ese orgullo te va a pesar Ichigo-_pensó Kaien viendo al señor Kurosaki, mientras este último estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y curiosamente, la mayoría de esos pensamientos iban dirigidos a una enana de lindos ojos...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia quedo pensativa... ¡el señor Shiba era encantador! ... agradable, franco, simpático, divertido, carismático, seguro, guapo, masculino, atractivo... Rukia quedo estática, y pensó detenidamente aquellos tres últimos atributos... _"guapo, masculino, atractivo..."_Si lo pensaba, Ichigo también cumplía esas características... Ichigo es guapo, es masculino, es atractivo, también tenía unos ojos capaces de conquistar a todas las mujeres y una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera... ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! Ichigo no era así de perfecto, era un idiota, arrogante, subnormal, terco, obstinado, vanidoso y por sobretodo ¡orgulloso! ¡Sí! ¡Ese era Ichigo, un tonto orgulloso! ¡No un príncipe con sonrisa seductora!

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Senna

-En nada...

-De seguro piensas en lo atractivo que es el Señor Shiba ¿No?- cuestionó la mujer del cabello morado

-Bueno... sí... pensaba eso, entre muchas otras cosas... ¡Pero dime! ¿Tienes algún papel, una pluma y tinta que me entregues para escribirle una carta a Orihime?- dijo la ojivioleta quien trataba de distraer a su amiga para que no descubriera los pensamientos que tuvo hace unos instantes sobre Ichigo

-Por supuesto, iré a buscarlos, ya vengo- exclamo Senna mientras iba tranquilamente a buscar los elementos pedidos por Rukia

_Gracias al cielo que no menciono a Ichigo-_pensó Rukia

_¡Ay esa Rukia! ¿En verdad cree que no me di cuenta de sus pensamientos sobre el Señor Kurosaki?... vaya pero que ingenua es mi mejor amiga-_reflexionó la señora Ayasegawa mientras caminaba

Mientras esto pensaban ambas amigas, el dueño de hogar sintió como alguien llamaba a la puerta, para Yumichika ese hecho era muy raro, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a mas de una visita por día, lo que sucedió fue que al abrir la puerta de su pequeña residencia se encontró con la bella Riruka de Ishida, acompañada, como siempre, de Jackie

-Buenas tardes señorita de Ishida ¿A qué se debe el placer de su visita?

-Vengo a invitarlo a usted y a todos los miembros de este domicilio a que vengan a cenar a mi hogar, junto a mi madre y primos, espero su asistencia, nos vemos- luego de dejar ese mensaje, de manera casi robótica, la joven se marchó junto a su acompañante.

A Yumichika no le importó la manera de dar el mensaje de Riruka, lo que más le importaba era el hecho de que estaban invitados, aviso a todos los residentes de su casa las "buenas nuevas" y así fue como todos tuvieron que arreglarse otra vez, para dar una visita a la familia De Ishida

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Dentro de uno de los innumerables cuartos de la mansión "de Ishida" se encontraba el miembro más joven de la familia junto a su incondicional empleada

-Señorita... ¿Usted cree que su plan funcionará?- cuestiono la mujer morena

-Por supuesto Jackie, es una estrategia infalible- aseguró la chica de cabello fucsia

-¿Pero qué sucederá si el señor Kurosaki o la señorita Kuchiki no tienen las intenciones que usted desea?

-Pues si es así... tendré que idear otra cosa... realmente espero que esta táctica sea buena...- dijo Riruka demostrando que no estaba del todo segura sobre su plan.

_-Riruka, ven, los invitados ya llegaron-_exclamo una voz varonil desde afuera de la habitación

-¡Sí, ya voy Kai...! digo... Señor Shiba- respondió Riruka

Al salir de la habitación Riruka y Kaien partieron a la habitación principal de la mansión, era un lugar finísimo y elegante, Riruka tomo su posición dentro de la habitación a lado de la chimenea junto a Jackie. Lady Quincy comenzó a platicar con Ichigo, Senna, Yumichika y Sir Urahara, mientras tanto, Kaien y Rukia iniciaron una conversación apartados del resto.

El inició de la conversación de los dos pelinegros fue alegre y grata, pero esas emociones que se producían en la conversación se vieron interrumpidas debido a que, Lady Quincy de Ishida, quien los observaba, se aburrió de ver una conversación tan animada en la que ella no pudiera participar.

-Kaien, dime querido sobrino ¿De qué hablas con la señorita Kuchiki tan animadamente?

-De música, tía- respondió cortésmente Kaien

-¡De música! ¡Pero si es mi tema favorito! Cuéntame con detalle de que hablaban- pidió la dueña del hogar

-De nada en específico- dijo Kaien con la misma cortesía

-Si es así... ¿No le gustaría tocar el piano en este momento?-enunció Lady Quincy dirigiéndose a Rukia

-Claro-comentó Kuchiki, omitiendo muchos comentarios los cuales deseaba hacerle a aquella mujer

Rukia se levantó silenciosamente hacia el piano e inició su concierto, Lady Quincy la escuchó unos minutos, pero después de un momento se aburrió y siguió hablando con sus visitas... pero a diferencia de ella, Riruka, Ichigo y Kaien la escucharon en silencio y con sumo respeto. Ichigo estaba tan concentrado en la interprete, que no se fijo en como su cuerpo, inconscientemente, llegó a parar al lado de Rukia.

-¿Pretende atemorizarme al estar tan cerca de mí?-cuestionó Rukia

-Te aseguró que no es así Rukia, pero tú nunca crees en mis palabras, así que sé lo inútil que será contradecirte

-Seamos sinceros Ichigo, su comportamiento con las personas no es del todo gentil, por eso es normal dudar de sus intenciones-explico la pelinegra

-¿Se puede saber de que se le acusa a mi primo?-interrumpió Kaien

-Por supuesto... ¿Usted sabe cómo se comporta Ichigo con los desconocidos?-preguntó Rukia

-No, lamentablemente no-contestó el primo pelinegro

-Pues entonces yo le diré. Su primo, se comporta como un orgulloso y un obstinado, él no es capaz de hablar con nadie que no conozca, ¡Ni siquiera en un baile!-afirmó la joven Kuchiki

-Vaya, que peculiar- comentó Kaien

-Oye Rukia, déjame aunque sea defenderme de esa acusación-interfirió Ichigo

-Señor Shiba ¿Que pieza musical quiere que toque?- pregunto Rukia ignorando al pelinaranja

-Rukia, permite hablar-insistió Kurosaki

-Señor Shiba, mis dedos no se mueven- continúo la ojivioleta

-Ruk...- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar Ichigo en esta oportunidad

-Dígame una pieza para tocar...-

-¡Cállate de una vez y déjame hablar a mí, maldita enana!- gritó Ichigo completamente fuera de sí...

... Nadie en la habitación sabía cómo reaccionar, Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre de orgullo y carácter perfecto se acababa de comportar de una manera tan inmadura y poco diplomática, además de haber llamado "maldita enana" a un invitado... esa escena era realmente digna de pintar en un cuadro o dejar escrita en algún libro de historia. _-Discúlpate y resuelve todo de manera cordial-_se dijo el pelinaranja a sí mismo, pero justo en el momento en que iba dar las disculpas...

-¡¿A quién llamas enana?! ¡Subnormal sin cerebro!- preguntó Rukia escandalizada

-¡Pues a ti diminuta cretina!- dijo Ichigo _-felicitaciones Ichigo, mandaste al diablo la cordialidad-_ pensó Kurosaki reprendiéndose mentalmente

-¡Cállate mentecato! ¡Yo no soy enana! ¡El problema es que tú eres un gigante!

-¿Alguien me hablo? Solo escuchó a alguien chillar, ¡de seguro necesito un microscopio para verla!

-¡Estúpido engreído, mejor me voy!

-¡Pues vete nadie te necesita!

Al gritarse esas palabras ambos se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, Ichigo a su cuarto, mientras que Rukia a la casa de Senna...

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante esa escena, Jackie, Yumichika y Lady Quincy tenían una sorpresa tan grande, que parecía que en años no iban a salir de su asombro, Senna partió detrás de su amiga, Urahara está envuelto en pensamientos como "del odio al amor, hay un solo paso", Riruka tenía una extraña sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y Kaien fue tras su primo mientras trataba de contener la risa después de ver tal escena...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

******-**Oye Ichigo... ¿Qué se supone qué fue eso?- preguntó Kaien a su primo una vez que se encontraban solos

-No fue nada, es solo que esa enan... Rukia, me saca de mis casillas

-Y eso te gusta

-Por favor Kaien, no volvamos a discutir lo mismo- pidió Ichigo

-¡Vamos! ¡Te gusta esa chica! ¡Eres masoquista, Ichigo! ¡Mientras más te haga rabiar esa chica, más te va a gustar!

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Kurosaki con total orgullo

-Bueno, pues te lo advierto, esa chica es linda e inteligente, si tu no haces algo ahora, alguien te la va a quitar- expresó Kaien mientras salía del cuarto

_¿Es que acaso me gusta Rukia?- _se preguntó Ichigo mentalmente- _creó que Kaien tiene razón... debo hacer algo ahora._

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! ¿Alguién se acuerda de mi existencia? xD Volví, luego de mucho, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero volví. No saben como las extrañe (y también "los" extrañe... si es que algún hombre lee esta historia xD)

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, yo quede conforme con lo que escribi especialmente por el IchiRuki :3. Ahora, hablemos sobre el manga, aún no aparece Rukia, no tengo nada mas que decir xD

Bueno, nos leemos el próximo sábado y eso x3

Posdata: Para que no hayan dudas, el microscopio se creo en 1665, y este fic se situa en 1813, así que el insulto de Fresita-kun es válido :P

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Videl Kurosaki: **Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes, se agrade mucho el apoyo n_n, y volví, como siempre, Con IchiRuki a full! xD

**o0Akisa0o: **Y aún no actualizas ._. xD,hablando en serio, espero que hayas podido hacer los documentos de tu trabajo y que hayan salido perfectos ;D, Ulqui-kun :3, gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo, nos leemos el próximo sábado Mami Akisa ;D

**gzn: **¡Gracias por esperarme! Adoro todo el apoyo que me dan, en verdad, muchas gracias

**Start Kurosaki: **Perdón por hacer esperar! T-T que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, pues ya veremos como le hacen Orgullo y Prejuicio para estar juntos, gracias por comentar

**Noriko X: **¿Aún estas viva? Espero que sí, no quiero ser culpable indirectamente de tu muerte xD que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por el apoyo

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Hotarunee-san! La verdad me alegra que te parescas a Hotaru/Dama 9, ese personaje siempre me llamó la atención en sailor moon, pasando a ser mi favorito, la verdad, si nos conocieramos en la vida real, posiblemente fueramos amigas, ya que las mías dicen que yo me paresco a Chibiusa/Rini de SM, y como debes saber, ellas son las mejores amigas xD. Las dos padecemos el mismo "mal" chiquitas, pero con enormes curvas! XDD, que bueno que tengas a alguien como tu hermana quien te pueda bajar los humos negros. Pues con quien se quedara el personaje "Hotaru" te sigo diciendo que sera o con Uryuu o con Ulqui, decirte con cuál exactamente en demasiado Spoiler XD, por otro lado, se me haría mas fácil que tenga el mismo aspecto físico que la linda Tomoe-chan, y sí, creó que puedo combinar la actitud de ella, de la dama 9 y de Rukia. No te preocupes por escribir pergaminos, me encantas los comentarios super largos *O* , espero que me hayas tenido paciencia hasta esta fecha. Gracias por comentar onee-chan :3

**Vegetable Lov3r: **No te preocupes por lo del berrinchito, yo estaría peor si tuviera que esperar mas de un mes por una actualización. Que bueno que te guste la aparición de Ulquiorra, ahora que lo dices... ¡Escribí Vegeta x Bulma sin darme cuenta! O:! xD... pues claro que tenía que poner una escena de Yumichika frente a un espejo, si no, no sería yumichika xD Vivir con yumichika debe ser una comedia :P, Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo

**katy vip: **Que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar n_n

**lovetamaki1: **No te disculpes por la tardanza del review, yo me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización, en serio, perdón. ¿Te gusta el Sasusaku? O:! A mi también! Al igual que el Naruhina *OO* (pero mi pareja favorita de naruto es el shikaTema). Kira era todo un encubierto. Que bueno que te haya gustado el encuentro Riruka y Rukia, nos leemos.

**Reisen Kurosawa: **Oh joder! Que mal que te haya pasado eso! T-T Pero veamos el lado positivo... ¡Por fin actualice! (asi es, no creías que iba a dejar la historia cierto?) Bueno, nos leemos pronto, espero que te haya gustado el verdadero capítulo 12, gracias por comentar n_n

**nessie black 10: **Da igual la tardanza, aunque siendo sincera, cuando vi que habian pasado ya dos semanas y tu no comentaste creí que no lo ibas a hacer nunca xD, siendo sincera, entre Ulquihime y UryuuHime, prefiero el GrimmHime! xDDDDDDDDDDD (es enserio, pero obviamente no haré que se quede con el en este fic xD) Pues después descubriras quien se roba a una de las hermanas Kuchiki, y a cual de todas ¡Pues aquí esta el reencuentro!, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo en mis pruebas, y si ps' ¡Volví! Yo también creo que Uryuu esta actuando no mas, solo para vengar a Katagiri, y si no es así, mi corazón estara super-ultra-mega-hiper- roto :'c, nos leemos Fran! ;D


	13. XIII- Cuando orgullo abandona su orgullo

**Gracias a Reisen Kurosawa (x2), nessie black 10, o0Akisa0o, Noriko X, Vegetable lov3r, Start Kurosaki (x2), Videl Kurosaki, lovetamaki1, HOTARU SATURN BLACK y Ririchiyo por comentar ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El momento en que orgullo abandona su orgullo**

Rukia estaba recostada en la cama que ocupaba en la casa de Senna pensando en la actitud que había tenido tanto Ichigo como ella en casa de Lady Quincy _–Fui una tonta, debí haberme quedado callada y que el quedara como un loco solo- _se dijo Rukia a sí misma. Al final Rukia decidió dormirse y olvidar el asunto, si tenía suerte, para mañana tan solo tendría el odio del pelinaranja…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, Rukia ya estaba completamente repuesta de la disputa que había tenido con Ichigo. Senna, quién vio que su amiga estaba de mejor talante, le pidió que fuese a comprar pan para el desayuno, la joven Kuchiki acepto sin ningún inconveniente.

Al llegar a la panadería Rukia observo a una muchacha muy guapa y joven atendiendo, este hecho llamo la atención de Kuchiki, ya que la muchacha parecía tener la edad de su hermana menor Neliel _–Vaya, así que hay gente que tiene la edad de Neliel y tiene que trabajar, en cambio mi hermana solo ocupa su vida en chismes y en oficiales- _pensó la ojivioleta.

-Oiga señorita ¿Va a comprar algo o se quedará observando?- consulto la panadera

-Quiero seis panes- dijo Rukia

-De acuerdo, espere

La muchacha empezó a guardar el pan en una bolsa mientras Rukia la veía, ahora la miraba de forma más concentrada, la chica tenía el cabello tan solo un poco más largo que el suyo, además ese cabello era una extraña mezcla de negro con violeta, y sus ojos eran parecidos a los de ella, de un violeta intenso… si lo pensaba esa chica parecía más su hermana que Neliel.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?- preguntó Rukia

-Claro- respondió la chica mientras entregaba una bolsa con pan, mientras que Rukia le entregaba dinero

-¿Qué edad tiene usted?

-14 años- exclamó la chica

-¡Eres muy joven! ¡¿Por qué trabajas a esta edad?!- siguió preguntando Rukia, quien a pesar de saber que no eran correctas esas preguntas no podía evitar hacerlas.

-Mis padre murieron hace un año, por suerte puedo sobrevivir con pan y leyendo la mano de las personas, por cierto me llamo Hotaru Tomoe-dijo la muchacha sonriendo

-Rukia Kuchiki, un gusto, ¡Lees la mano, genial! ¿Cuánto me cobras por leer la mía?- preguntó entusiasmada la ojivioleta más grande

-Mmmm… para ti es gratis, pero tan solo porque eres la primera persona que se preocupa de que mi edad y el hecho de que trabaje, ven, entrégame tu mano

Rukia extendió su mano y pudo darse cuenta como el tranquilo y sereno rostro de Hotaru, tomaba una total y completa concentración, en algunos momentos parecía afligida, después se alegraba y luego quedaba sorprendida ¿Es que acaso tan incierto era su futuro? Finalmente Hotaru suspiro y dio su veredicto.

-Vaya tu vida es algo complicada… por un lado, tienes a un hombre que te ama, pero tú no te das cuenta, y para cuando te des cuenta de que tu le correspondes a sus sentimientos ya será muy tarde. En otro aspecto, debes tratar de alejar a tus hermanas menores de los oficiales, una sufrirá mucho por uno de ellos. Lo más curioso de todo es que dice que yo también estaré en tu futuro… de manera indirecta, pero afectare en tu destino.

-¿Sabes el nombre del hombre que me ama?-cuestionó Rukia quien quedo perpleja debido al presagio

-No, lo lamento, el mundo de la adivinación no da esa clase de datos exactos- respondió la muchacha

-Bueno… fue un gusto señorita Tomoe, espero verla en mi futuro tal y como usted dice- contestó Rukia mientras se marchaba

-¡Adiós señorita Kuchiki!

Rukia iba camino al hogar Ayasegawa pensando únicamente en lo que le había dicho la panadera… ¿Cómo afectaría esa chica en su destino? ¿Cuál era el oficial que haría sufrir a alguna de sus hermanas? Pero sobre todo… ¿Quién era ese hombre que la amaba? Sabía perfectamente que ningún hombre estaba interesado en ella… de seguro la señorita Tomoe se había equivocado en ese punto. La pelinegra de pronto, se vio obligada a abandonar sus pensamientos ya que, Ichigo Kurosaki apareció frente a ella.

-Rukia- fue lo primero que dijo el pelinaranja al ver a la muchacha

-¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo, quieres continuar con la discusión de ayer?- preguntó Rukia sin ningún titubeo

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo caminaba y me encontré contigo- explico Ichigo

-Bueno, ahora me voy, adiós Ichigo- dijo Rukia de manera terca para luego comenzar a caminar muy rápido, pero fue detenida por el pelinaranja, quien afirmaba su brazo

-De acuerdo, no me encontré contigo por casualidad, vine a hablarte intencionalmente- asumió Ichigo mientras seguía sosteniendo el brazo de la chica de baja estatura

-Suéltame- pidió Rukia

Ichigo en vez soltarla, tal y como se lo pedían, se puso frente a Rukia y bajo su rostro hasta la altura del de ella, en ese momento el pelinaranja comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la pelinegra, dejando a esta última bastante sorprendida, tal era el asombro de Rukia por la acción de Ichigo y tanto su nerviosismo por la cercanía de este que la muchacha se comenzó a sonrojar sin darse cuenta.

-Por favor Rukia, perdóname por haberte llamado enana ayer- dijo el señor Kurosaki esbozando una leve sonrisa

-D-D-De acuerdo- respondió Rukia tratando de contener su nerviosismo, para luego añadir con decisión- Ichigo, te podrías alejar un poco, estas muy cerca

El señor Kurosaki tan solo al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de Rukia se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro y el de ella. Rápidamente se apartó de ella y se marchó algo confundido. Aunque la que había quedado más pasmada de los dos, obviamente fue Rukia, quien aparte de tener que soportar el extraño comportamiento de Ichigo, tuvo que ver como este se marchaba sin decir nada.

Al llegar al hogar Ayasegawa, la pelinegra fue recibida por su amiga, la cual estaba muy preocupada del retraso que estaba teniendo Rukia. La pelinegra contestó a todas las preguntas de la dueña de casa con monosílabos, luego de eso, Rukia tomó lápiz y papel y se dispuso a escribirle una carta a Orihime, ya que ayer no lo pudo hacer por ir a visitar el hogar "de Ishida"

_"Querida Orihime:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo no estoy mal, pero tampoco te puedo decir que he estado bien, conocí a Lady Quincy de Ishida, y tal como me espere es una mujer desagradable, tampoco es guapa, de hecho, si no fuera por su dinero, creó que ella hubiese muerto como una solterona, no te molestes conmigo y mis opiniones Hime, yo se que tu eres buena con todas y cada una de las personas, además de que siempre tratas de verle el lado positivo a todo. Si lo vemos de esa forma, Lady Quincy tiene algo bueno… su hija, es una muchacha delgada y bonita, la verdad es que me agrada, a pesar de ser orgullosa, pero yo creo que se debe a la familia de la cuál proviene._

_Tengo otra cosa que contarte hermanita, el día de ayer discutí con Ichigo, el me llegó a llamar enana, mientras que yo lo insultaba diciéndole idiota y sinónimos de esa palabra. Pero el día de hoy, el vino y se disculpó conmigo, además de que tuvo una actitud muy extraña._

_¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Una chica leyó mi mano! Dijo cosas muy raras… pero fue divertido._

_Bueno mi querida hermana Hime, espero que me respondas muy pronto esta carta y me digas como te va con el tal "Señor Ulquiorra", esperando tu respuesta se despide de ti_

_Rukia."_

Al dejar de escribir la muchacha le entregó a Tessai, el chofer de la familia Urahara la carta y le pidió que fuera inmediatamente donde su tía y le entregara la carta a Orihime, y se devolviera tan solo si traía una respuesta. Tessai obedeció y partió al instante.

Rukia salió del hogar de Senna y caminó tranquilamente por el pueblo, no le importo a donde iba a llegar ni la hora, sabía que Tessai iba a demorarse como mínimo 6 horas en volver con la carta de su hermana… lo que Rukia no planeó fue perderse entre los caminos de aquel pueblo hasta quedar completamente perdida, que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Rukia caminaba apresurada, el cielo mostraba una alta probabilidad de lluvia y lo que menos quería era enfermarse -_¿Dónde se supone que estoy?- _era lo único que pensaba Rukia, todas las calles se parecían, haciendo creer que hasta estaba caminando en círculos. La joven comenzó a desesperarse a tal grado que choco con un hombre sin darse cuenta, para su alivió, cuando vio el rostro de aquel caballero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kaien Shiba.

-¿Qué hace por aquí señorita Kuchiki?- pregunto el varonil hombre

-Si le digo la verdad no se reirá de mi ¿Verdad?- preguntó algo desconfiada Rukia

-Para nada- aseguró el de ojos verdes

-La verdad… me perdí- confesó la chica con una sonrisa

-Vamos, yo la llevare a su casa- dijo Kaien devolviéndole la sonrisa

Así fue como ambos pelinegros caminaron sin preocuparse de nada, teniendo una conversación bastante agradable, conversación que no trataba sobre ningún punto importante, para ser sinceros. De pronto Rukia, se aprovecho de la honestidad de su acompañante y lo utilizo para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Señor Shiba… ¿Usted considera que su primo es un buen amigo?- preguntó Rukia fingiendo inocencia

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo Kaien algo extrañado de que ahora Ichigo pasara a ser el tema de conversación

-Solo pregunto, ayer ya le dije que él se comporta muy mal con los desconocidos, ¿Pero cómo es con sus amigos?

-Veamos… Ichigo con sus amigos es un sujeto honesto, pero también se comporta como un niño, es terco y obstinado, además de que solo tiene discusiones inútiles y sin sentido, tal cuál como la que tuvo contigo ayer… Riruka y yo sabemos que ese es el verdadero carácter de mi primo, por eso no nos vimos tan impresionados como mi tía por ejemplo.

Rukia escuchaba esto con total atención, le parecía increíble que el orgulloso Ichigo Kurosaki fuera realmente esa clase de sujeto.

-Haber… ¿Qué más? ¡Ya se!-prosiguió Kaien- Ichigo a pesar de mostrarse muy consecuente con todas sus acciones, no es así, para ser exactos, es muy espontaneo, puede tomar una decisión de vida o muerte en menos de un segundo, además tiene un carácter fuerte y decisivo. También es ingenioso y cínico con sus frases, pero muy por el contrario también es comprensivo y empático. Pero definitivamente si quisiéramos definir a Ichigo sería con una palabra "protector", el siempre va a proteger a los que les importa, de quien sea y cuando sea.

Al finalizar de hablar Kaien, el se fijo en el total asombro de Rukia.

-Señorita Kuchiki… ¡No le digas nunca a Ichigo que yo te di esta información… NUNCA!

-Jajaja, por supuesto-respondió divertida la pelinegra, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en el asunto que la había llevado a saber sobre Ichigo- Señor Shiba, ya que usted dice que Ichigo es tan protector… dígame… ¿El últimamente ha ayudado a alguno de sus amigos?

-Eso creo… a un tal señor Uryuu Cifer si no me equivoco, me comento muy ligeramente una vez que salvó a su amigo de un matrimonio apresurado, no me dijo ninguna otra cosa, y para ser sinceros a mi no me importo lo suficiente- comento Kaien

-¡Oh mire! ¡Ya llegamos a la casa de mi amiga nos vemos!- dijo Rukia fingiendo una sonrisa- ¡Nos vemos!

Luego de eso la chica entro corriendo a la casa, no habló con ninguno de los miembros del hogar quienes estaban muy preocupados por su ausencia, y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, una vez allí dentro comenzó a maldecir a Ichigo, lo maldecía a él por ser el culpable de la infelicidad de su hermana, ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba! ¡¿Quién era el para decidir si el "posible matrimonio" entre Orihime y Uryuu era apresurado?!

Rukia salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la habitación en la cual dormía, sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por Sir Urahara.

-Kuchiki, no es mi intención molestarla con preguntas, pero a usted la veo como a una hija, así que si quiere desahogarse, yo siempre estaré con usted- dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa

-Gracias Sir Urahara- respondió Rukia sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, debía asumir que el padre de su amiga la ayudada a canalizar la rabia

-Jo Jo, antes de que se me olvide, Tessai trajo esta carta para usted de su hermana- comento Kisuke entregándole la carta a la pelinegra- espero que traiga buenas noticias

Luego de decir esto Sir Urahara se dio media vuelta y partió al comedor, Rukia abrió la carta y la leyó de forma muy rápida.

_"Querida Rukia:_

_Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Espero que Senna y Yumichika estén disfrutando de su matrimonio, tú serás testigo de eso ahora que estas por allá._

_Es extraño no vernos en tanto tiempo, y es más raro aún comunicarnos por cartas cuando normalmente hablamos en persona._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga del señor Ulquiorra? Pues sigue igual de frió que siempre, pero eso me agrada de él. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, el otro día me hizo una consulta algo extraña para ser de parte de él. La pregunta fue la siguiente: ¿Señorita Orihime, a usted le gustaría casarse algún día? Esa pregunta me sorprendió, pero le respondí afirmativamente, sería una mentira si le dijera que no me quiero casar, él pareció alegrarse con mi respuesta. Creo que se está enamorando de mi… y si te soy sincera… yo también estoy sintiendo algo parecido por él._

_Bueno hermana me despido, procura no pelear con el señor Kurosaki_

_Se despide Orihime"_

Luego de leer la carta Rukia la comenzó a analizar, las primeras líneas eran algo cortantes y sin vida, pero todo cambiaba cuando iniciaba a hablar sobre el señor Ulquiorra, lo mejor de todo era que Orihime asumía que sentía algo por él más allá de la amistad. _"…Procura no pelear con el señor Kurosaki"_… esa línea daba vueltas por la cabeza de Rukia ¿Cómo no pelear con aquel hombre que hizo sufrir a su hermana? Además ahora Rukia recordaba todo lo que le había hecho Ichigo a Coyote Starrk. La pelinegra se dio por rendida y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, todos los miembros del hogar Ayasegawa fueron invitados al hogar de Lady Quincy de Ishida, todos aceptaron la invitación a excepción de Rukia, quién no deseaba ver a Ichigo.

Rukia se sentó a leer, era lo único que podía hacer, ni siquiera podía ir al jardín porque estaba lloviendo a cántaros. La pelinegra tan solo pensaba una y otra vez en su querida hermana y lo malvado que fue Ichigo al separar a Orihime de Uryuu, su único consuelo era que Orihime había conocido a Ulquiorra… pero luego venían a Rukia dudas sobre este hombre, después de todo, no sabían nada acerca de él, tan solo su nombre y su apariencia.

De pronto en el hogar Ayasegawa alguien golpeo la puerta dejando atónita a Rukia, por un momento pensó que podía ser el señor Shiba, ya que después de todo, el podía querer saber si se encontraba bien, pero esta esperanza se vio rota en cuanto Rukia abrió la puerta y vio que se trataba de Ichigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Rukia, tratando de disimular el odio que sentía hacia aquel sujeto

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Ichigo sobresaltado- ¡No me digas que estas enferma Rukia!

-Estoy bien- aseguró Rukia quien no entendía esa actitud en Ichigo, ya que según Kaien, su primo era protector solo con sus amigos

-Gracias al cielo- dijo el pelinaranja suspirando- no podría soportar que te sucediera algo malo Rukia

-Ichigo… ¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto sorprendida la ojivioleta- No entiendo por qué te preocupas por mi

-¿En verdad aún no lo entiendes?

-No- contestó la joven Kuchiki

-Te amo

Esas dos simples palabras dejaron a Rukia estática… "Te amo" ¿Había escuchado bien? No, definitivamente debía tener un problema con su oído, Ichigo no podía amarla, NO, simplemente no entraba por su mente

-Rukia, te amo- repitió Ichigo, quien comprendía el desconcierto de la ojivioleta- Te amo, y no me importa que seas de una clase socio-económica menor que la mía, ni ninguna de esas banalidades, yo solo quiero estar contigo

-Ichigo… yo no te amo- sentencio Rukia, pero luego continuó en un tono más alterado- no puedo amar a alguien como tú ¡No puedo amar a alguien que separó a mi hermana del amor de su vida no puedo!

-Rukia…- dijo Ichigo impresionado

-¡Sí! ¡Yo se que tu eres el principal causante de que Uryuu se haya marchado de Netherfield! ¡Tú eres el responsable de las lágrimas de Orihime!

-Por favor déjame explicártelo- trató de decir Kurosaki de manera calmada

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¡Tu orgullo no te permitía tener un amigo casado con una chica de mi nivel, pero tampoco eras capaz de dejar a tu amigo, tan solo por eso los separaste!- gritó Rukia

-¡Rukia, tranquilízate!- pidió inútilmente Ichigo

-¡No! ¡Y no es solo eso! ¡También fuiste un miserable con el señor Starrk! ¡Por tu culpa él es solo un pobre sujeto!

-¡Un pobre sujeto! Si claro, muy pobre- comentó con sarcasmo Ichigo

-¡Sí y es pobre por tú culpa!-insistió Rukia

-Y esta es la estimación que me tienes, gracias por dejármelo tan claro Rukia, perdóname por haber hecho que perdieras el tiempo, créeme que jamás te volveré a molestar con alguna estupidez como esta, después de todo ¿Qué importa lo que sienta el desgraciado de Ichigo?

Luego de eso Ichigo se marchó dejando a Rukia sola, está última simplemente comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué estaba llorando si supuestamente odiaba a Ichigo? La verdad… no tenía ni la menor idea, solo sabía que sus lágrimas no se detenían, y lo más probable era que siguieran así durante toda la noche…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola ¿como estan? Supongo que más de alguien me querrá matar por haber dicho que Rukia le dijera que no, pero si le hubiera dicho "si" hubieramos perdido la mitad de la historia. Apropósito ¡Por fin pude escribir la escena de la declaración! :'D Es mi parte favorita del libro :3

Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas, no tuve tiempo de revisar

Por cierto! el personaje de Hotaru Tomoe, la panadera, es de sailor moon, para que la busquen en imagenes google xD, la verdad tenía planeado hacer a ese personaje como Bambietta Basterbine, pero luego lo cambie por Hotaru debido a una promesa que le hice a una de mis lectoras.

Espero que les haya gustado

Posdata: **¡****Me hice una página en Facebook! se llama Kuniko04 **(evidentemente) Bueno, la verdad no se porque hice la página, pero da igual xD

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Reisen Kurosawa: **¡Te hiciste una cuenta por mi! O: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior de la sexy fresa masoquista ;D GrimmHime es lo más raro... pero me gusta xD Eso no sonó como una yandere, era una combinación de yandere con tsundere y quien sabe que mas deres xDDDD Bueno no te preocupes, yo nunca te quitare a Grimmjow, siempre y cuando tu no me quites a Ichigo ;D XD

**Nessie Black 10: **Fran! Que bueno que te gustara el reencuentro, de mis examenes aun no tengo todos los resultados, pero da igual xD, ahora pasa que zangetsu es ogichi y el viejo zangetsu... ¡Ichigo tiene dos zapakutos! ¡Ahora esta al nivel de Ukitake-taicho y Kyoraku-taicho! GrimmHime, es tan enferma esa pareja :'D, Pues aqui esta la confesión, me dolió escribir el rechazo u_u, da igual si te demoras en comentar, se entiende. Sobre Fairy Tail... ¡ULTEAR! T-T, como odio a Mashima! me hizo llorar primero por Gray-sama y luego por ultear ;-;. Bueno, nos leemos fran

**o0Akisa0o: **D': Que mal que estes enfermita mami :c, a mi también me da risa que Riruka siendo tan impulsiva este toda sumisa xD Si yo hubiera estado en esa pelea hubiera sido como el pasajero metiche de mi otro fic y hubiera gritado ¡YA BESALA! XD Se puso las pilas, pero a Rukia no le importo T-T, nos leemos mami Akisa :c

**Noriko x: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, yo también echaba de menos una pelea IR en este fic

**Vegetable lov3r: **vefdsmkkds ¡Que bueno que lo hayas amado! Por que me esforze demasiado escribiendolo :c, Yo me hubiera matado de la risa si Rukia me dibujara a Chappy xD, que bueno que te alegres por que la espera no sea tan larga ahora xD

**Start Kurosaki: **¡Oh! ¡yo sabía que eras hombre! xD no estoy segura si ya me lo habias dicho, pero estaba segura de que eras un hombre!, Si pues, si leo el manga, y el de esta semana estuvo muy bueno, ahora tiene dos zapakutos, aunque yo pienso que si las unieras a las forma un arco ¿No crees? Bueno, gracias por comentar n_n

**Videl Kurosaki: **Esa es la idea del fic, porque digamoslo, IchiRuki sin pelea, no es IchiRuki ;D Que bueno que te guste, nos leemos Videl :3

**lovetamaki1: **Cambiaste tu imagen por una de nii-sama! O: Lo bueno es que Ichigo ya aceptó a la enana, pero ella, ps... esta mal u_u, nos leemos

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Ya te respondí por interno ;D

**Ririchiyo: **Perdón por la demora! Que bueno que te haya encantado :'D, Si por fin volvi a las actualizaciones semanales c:, A m igual me dieron ganas de ver la pelicula ahora LOL xD Bueno nos leemos ;D


	14. XIV- De orgullo, para prejuicio

**Gracias a los siguientes usuarios por comentar:**

**rukia kuchiki White moon, lovetamaki1, Start Kurosaki, Vegetable lov3r, Videl Kurosaki, Reisen Kurosawa, o0Akisa0o, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, gzn, ALEXZHA, Ririchiyo y Nessie Black 10**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "De: Orgullo" "Para: Prejuicio"**

Rukia había logrado calmar sus emociones en el transcurso de la noche, aunque aun no sabía que pensar, ¡Como deseaba estar con Orihime! Sabía que ella la comprendería y no la juzgaría. Pero debía aceptar la realidad en la que se encontraba: En un lugar lejos de casa, sin su familia y habiendo recibido la confesión de la persona que ella menos esperaría, Ichigo Kurosaki. El solo pensar en ese nombre le daba dolor de cabeza.

Estaba decidida, no iba a salir de esa casa en todo el día, después de todo, al día siguiente iba a volver a su casa, a la pequeña y segura "residencia Kuchiki". Esa idea la llenaba de alegría, por fin se irisa de ese pueblo... La felicidad de Rukia no duró demasiado, ya que sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa, al ser la única dentro del hogar tuvo que ir a abrir, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Ichigo frente a ella.

-Ichigo

-Toma esta carta Rukia, espero que tengas un buen día- Ichigo entrego la carta a la pelinegra y se marchó ante la vigente mirada ojivioleta.

Una vez que Ichigo desapareció total y completamente de la vista de Rukia, la muchacha procedió a leer la carta aprovechando su soledad, se sentó, respiro lo más profundo que pudo e inició su lectura

_"Rukia Kuchiki:_

_Hola enana, no te molestes, es para aliviar la tensión... primero que todo, dejo en claro que no expondré nuevamente los sentimientos que te profese ayer, pero a pesar de eso, si diré algo con respecto a lo sucedido. Usted me acusó de dos ofensas, uno con respecto a su hermana y otra refiriéndose al señor Coyote Starrk. En esta carta responderé a ambas acusaciones, tan solo espero que usted tenga paciencia de leer esto hasta el final_

_Primero partiré con lo que respecta a su hermana ya que estoy seguro que es lo que más te interesa. Desde que llegamos a la mansión de Netherfield me percaté de que Uryuu le prestaba más atención a la mayor de las Kuchiki que a ninguna otra joven, decidí ignorar el hecho, después de todo, Uryuu se ha enamorado antes de otras jóvenes, no veía porque la señorita Orihime debía de ser distinta a las demás. Más tarde su madre, la señora Rangiku de Kuchiki, dio su sincero interés de que mi amigo se casara con su hermana. En ese momento decidí prestar más atención en cuanto a ellos dos, lo que pude observar fue muy claro, o al menos eso creía hasta que ayer me lo recriminó: Uryuu ama a Orihime, pero no creí que su amor fuera correspondido, jamás vi en su hermana alguna muestra de gran interés por Uryuu, para evitar cualquier daño en Uryuu preferí que nos fuéramos de Netherfield, creí que me costaría sacarlo de ese lugar, pero gracias a la ayuda de Loly y Menoly no se me hizo tan difícil._

_Debo asumir__que había algo de orgullo en mis actos, quizás las siguientes líneas no sean de tu agrado Rukia, pero creo que te mereces la mayor sinceridad que puedo darte. Mis oposiciones a esa boda, aparte de las sentimentales ya antes dichas serian las siguientes: La actitud atrevida de su madre y las dos hermanas menores mostrada frecuentemente, no eran ningún motivo por el cual alegrarse. Perdóname Rukia, mi intención no es ofenderte, en tu familia hay gente la cual se merece todo mi respeto, como la señorita Orihime y la señorita –y próximamente señora- Nanao. Sobre tu padre, prácticamente no lo conozco, no soy quien para juzgarle, por lo que por ahora me es indiferente._

_Dejando eso de lado, hay un hecho que quiero contarte, me he enterado de algo, justo antes de escribir esta carta, yo recibí una de un buen amigo, es el hermano de Uryuu, el señor Ulquiorra Cifer, el verdadero propietario de Netherfield. Ulquiorra me escribió diciendo que iría a vivir a Netherfield, tal como lo había querido desde un inicio, también me dijo cual era su motivo para ir a vivir a ese hogar tan repentinamente, te escribiré tal cuál como él dijo: "¿Mi motivo para ir a Netherfield? La verdad no estoy totalmente seguro si será lo correcto, pero es por una mujer, últimamente me he encontrado todos los días con una muchacha llamada Orihime, no me preguntes su apellido, no me lo ha dicho, del mismo modo, ella tampoco sabe el mío. El hecho es que estoy interesado en ella. A Orihime dijo accidentalmente que vive en una zona cercana a Netherfield, naturalmente quiero estar cerca de ella, quizás tú la conozcas, después de todo, viviste allí un tiempo"_

_Infiriendo que la Orihime de la cuál habla es su hermana (por obvios motivos) créeme, no seré yo quien interfiera en esa relación, estoy seguro de que la señorita Orihime no sabe que Ulquiorra y Uryuu son hermanos, por lo que sé que no está jugando con los sentimientos de ninguno, su hermana tendrá en algún momento que enfrentarse a los dos, y yo seré completamente imparcial, incluso celebrare la decisión de su hermana, sea cuál sea._

_Ahora dejando este asunto de lado, tengo que referirme a la acusación que me hiciste sobre Coyote Starrk, en verdad no sé exactamente de qué me habrá acusado, así que simplemente puedo relatar la relación de él con mi familia._

_El señor Starrk es hijo de un hombre muy respetable, aquel hombre se hizo cargo durante muchos años de todos los dominios de la familia Kurosaki. Al fallecer el padre del señor Starrk, mi padre, el señor Isshin Kurosaki, apadrino a Starrk y lo trató como a su hijo, lo cual fue totalmente natural y aceptable. Mi padre sobreestimaba a Starrk, llegando incluso a dejar en su testamento el deseo de que Coyote Starrk ocupara el mayor cargo dentro de nuestra iglesia. Yo para ese entonces ya desconfiaba en el señor Starrk._

_Luego de la muerte de mi padre, Starrk me comunico su ideal de estudiar en la carrera de derecho, por lo que no iba a poder hacer cargo de la carrera eclesiástica. Yo acepte ese hecho y le otorgue una gran cantidad de dinero para que pudiera pagar sus estudios como abogado. Luego de eso no nos vimos por un buen tiempo, a mi no me agradaba el señor, así que no presté atención de que había hecho con el dinero que le di. Pero un desagradable día, Starrk apareció frente a mi puerta pidiendo dinero, también me dijo que ya no quería ser abogado, si no, que deseaba volver a tener una oportunidad como miembro de nuestra iglesia. Yo le rechace tajantemente. Días después me entere de que necesitaba el dinero para pagar muchas apuestas que había hecho…_

_Como debe imaginarse, el señor Starrk me odiaba total y completamente, y se despidió de mí prometiendo venganza, lo ignore y lo tome por loco, ese fue mi peor error._

_Ahora Rukia, te contaré algo que jamás he revelado a nadie, la verdad no me importaría si lo contase si se tratara de mí, pero le pediré que guarde el secreto porque es un asunto muy delicado que trata sobre mi querida hermana, Yuzu Kurosaki._

_Yuzu es una chica tierna y amable, es diez años menor que yo… yendo al punto. Un verano Yuzu fue a la casa de mi primo Kaien, el cual ya conoces. Mi primo tenía que trabajar frecuentemente, por eso dejo a Yuzu en manos de una institutriz, lo que mi primo no sabía era que aquella institutriz era amiga de Starrk. __La institutriz y Starrk se reunían todos los días, y como Yuzu debía permanecer al lado de ella, Starrk aprovecho cada reunión para conquistar a mi hermana._

_Un día fui a visitar a Yuzu a la casa de Kaien y me la encontré haciendo maletas, me sorprendí y le exigí una explicación, mi hermana, incapaz de mentirme, me confesó que Starrk le había propuesto que escaparan juntos. Obviamente retuve a mi hermana y fui a encarar a Starrk, creí que esa sería la última vez en que nos íbamos a encontrar_

_Esta es la verdad de la historia, si necesita alguna prueba, mi primo puede confirmarlo, yo se que usted cree en él y en sus palabras. Espero que al menos esta carta sirva para justificar las acusaciones que me hizo, no estoy pidiendo que sus sentimientos cambien, solo quería mostrarle la verdad de los hechos, no me queda nada más que decir, que Dios te bendiga Rukia_

_Atentamente Ichigo Kurosaki"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Hola, ya se, el capítulo estuvo corto, pero es que en verdad quería que su atención se fuera total y exclusivamente a la carta de Ichigo en este capítulo xD, la verdad cuando leí este capítulo en el libro, me lo devore, queria saber todo acerca de Mr. Darcy (Ichigo en este fic)

Bueno, nos leemos, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este fic ;D

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**rukia kuchiki White moon: **¡Hola! n_n, que bueno que te guste el fic, la verdad la declaración debió ser apresurada porque así es tanto en el libro como en la pelicula XD, bueno nos estamos leyendo

**lovetamaki1: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Ahora Ichigo pudo explicarse, ahora cada una debe juzgarlo a su parecer. Y sí, Rukia sufrirá, no mucho, pero lo hará. Nii-sama tiene todo un fan club XD, bueno, nos leemos n_n

**Start Kurosaki: **Es una teoría sumamente rara, el arco sería gigante XDD, pues aquí sale la explicación de Kurosaki, que bueno que te guste mi manera de adaptar x3

**Vegetable lov3r: **¡OH! Si yo escuchara a Ichigo decir eso... KYAAAAA! Sería hermoso! el GrimmHime es lo mejor XD, pero en este fic sabemos que será UryuHime o UlquiHime, no hay una tercera opción :c, nos leemos! (Pd. Gracias por la recomendación de fics de DBZ)

**Videl Kurosaki: **Es que la escena de la declaración... ES HERMOSA! Que bueno que te gustó mi manera de adaptar la sexy y apasionada declaración de Mr Kurosaki xD

**Reisen Kurosawa: **Hola Reisen, hola Ukyo, veo que no soy la única que tiene dos personalidades, aunque una sea imaginaria xDDD, yo soy Morinne y ocupo el nombre de Kuniko, que soy yo, solo que más seria y centrada... muy diferente a Morinne xD, ¡Una vez a mi también se me olvido mi contraseña y mail! Sí, antes de tener esta cuenta tenía otra xDDDD, Algún día habrá beso, algún día *ocupa una mirada perdida hacia el horizonte* Que bueno que te guste, nos estamos leyendo ;D (posdata: tu alias es Kurosawa por el tipo de Sukitte li na yo?)

**o0Akisa0o:** ¡Mami! Rukia se merece sus buenas pataditas(?) Pobre Fresa :c, Sailor Saturn, no tiene nada que ver en este fic, pero bueno... XDDD, Nos leemos mami, espero que te haya ido bien con ese sandiwch -_- xD, bueno nos leemos ;D

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Ya te respondi por interno xDDD

**gzn: **ahora sabemos muchas de las respuestas que se tenia sobre Ichigo, Uryuu y Starrk, la pregunta es buena ¿Que hará ahora Rukia? Eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos XDDDD

**ALEXZHA: **¡Tienes que leerte el libro! (cuando yo termine el fic XD) Sí, va a terminar bien, tenlo por seguro, Ichigo no es el que hará tonterias, si no otra persona la cual su nombre empieza con R y termina ukia XD

**Ririchiyo: **Ya dije, le dice que no, porque si hubiera aceptado nos hubieramos perdido la mitad del libro xD, Ya vamos a ver como la señorita Kuchiki y Mr Kurosaki hacen para estar juntos, nos leemos x3

**Nessie Black 10: **rdfjd Tus comentarios siempre llegan en último minuto xD, Yo el sábado anterior vi la pelicula! COMO QUERIA QUE SE BESARAN! XD, o te preocupes en este fic se van a besar, por las buenas o por las malas! muajajaja XD, no seré mala ni con Uryuu ni con Ulqui, ya veras que pasara con esos dos sensuales hermanitos, Sailor Saturn, es una infiltrada en el fanfic xDD, Nos leemos Fran ;D


	15. XV- De las cosas ocurridas con Orgullo

**Gracias a Reisen Kurosawa, Vegetable lov3r, o0Akisa0o, Videl Kurosaki, gzn, Ririchiyo, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ALEXZHA y nessie black 10 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: De las cosas ocurridas con Orgullo**

La señorita Rukia finalizo de leer la carta y quedó sorprendida, sabía de antemano que Ichigo no repetiría sus sentimientos en la carta, por lo que recibir aquel sobre se le hizo bastante extraño. La muchacha quedo pensando detenidamente lo que acababa de leer, aunque el inicio de la carta, cuando se refería a Orihime y Uryuu, le pareció tan solo escusas para justificar su orgullo, decidió leer la parte en la que se refería al señor Starrk de manera imparcial.

Luego de eso Rukia volvió a leer la carta una segunda vez, luego volvió a repetir la lectura, y siguió así una gran cantidad de veces, hasta que finalmente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se releyó la carta, porque siendo sincera, lo único que hizo durante el día fue leer dicho objeto de manera tan obsesiva que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de noche.

A la hora de dormir, evidentemente Rukia no pudo leer la carta, pero tampoco durmió, solo repaso las líneas de la carta mentalmente, de tanto leerla ya la sabia de memoria… A eso de las 4 de la mañana se dio cuenta que era hora de pensar en la carta de manera profunda y no solo saber lo que decía.

Rukia medito… Ichigo había separado a Uryuu y a Orihime, pero no fue totalmente por su orgullo, si no, también los había separado porque no estaba confiado en los sentimientos de Orihime. Si lo pensaba, Ichigo tenía toda la razón en dudar de la estimación que tenía su hermana hacia el joven señor Cifer. Ella jamás mostró su interés en él totalmente por miedo a salir dañada… irónicamente, el no mostrar sus sentimientos tal cual eran, lograron separarla del que ella creía el amor de su vida.

Por otro lado Orihime ahora era pretendida por los dos hermanos Cifer… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo fue que ella, Rukia Kuchiki, no recordaba el nombre del propietario legal de Netherfield? Conociendo a su hermana como la conocía, sabía que apenas Orihime se enterara que Uryuu y Ulquiorra eran hermanos iba a renunciar a ambos, su hermana era muy noble como para querer provocar un odio entre dos hermanos.

La pelinegra prefirió pensar en el otro punto el cual se había referido Ichigo: Coyote Starrk

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera equivocado tanto en juzgar tanto a Ichigo como a Starrk? Durante todo este tiempo pintó de malo a Ichigo y como un príncipe a Starrk… ¡Se sentía tan estúpida! ¡Si era todo lo contrario de cómo ella pensaba! Starrk, era malo, ¡Ni siquiera malo, malísimo!

E Ichigo… pues sí, el sí era un príncipe, en cualquier sentido de la palabra: Los príncipes eran atractivos, poseían grandes riquezas, aunque parecían orgullosos… eran personas increíbles… además de que eran capaces de enamorar a cualquier muchacha. Incluso a las muchachas tontas y tercas como lo era ella.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

En uno de los cuartos de la mansión "de Ishida" se encontraba Riruka sentada en la cama, cepillando su cabello fucsia, se encontraba frustrada, Rukia se iría al día siguiente y no fue capaz de averiguar lo que ella deseaba saber. De pronto sintió como alguien golpeaba su puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo. Luego se avergonzó de encontrarse en pijama, ya que la persona que tenía enfrente era Kaien Shiba.

-¡Se-se-señor Shi-Shi-Shiba!- exclamó Riruka sonrojándose

-¡Perdón por venir a verte a esta hora Riruka!- dijo Kaien viendo a su prima tan apenada

-Señor Shiba, no se preocupe, si vino tan tarde es porque tiene que decirme algo importante-aseguró la muchacha

-Riruka, no me llames "Señor Shiba", suena terrible, llámame Kaien-aseguró el hombre en un tonó seguro

-Pe-pe-pero… señor Shiba, soy una mujer comprometida… debo llamarle de manera formal- argumento Riruka con un tono un tanto deprimido como nervioso.

-Ahh… tu compromiso- dijo Kaien con un tono de odio- de eso quería hablarte precisamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué usted deseaba hablar sobre mi compromiso?

-¿Tú amas a Ichigo?-pregunto el pelinegro sin ningún rodeo.

-Eso no influye en el matrimonio- dijo Riruka melancólicamente

-Riruka tú no lo amas e Ichigo tampoco te ama a ti, él ama a Rukia-argumento Kaien

-¡Lo sé! Yo también amo a otra persona pero no se puede hacer nada…- exclamó la heredera de los Ishida.

-¡Claro que sí podemos hacer algo!- dijo el pelinegro tomando las manos de la joven, el contacto de sus manos con las de ella, provoco que la muchacha se sonrojara aún más.

-¡Kaien! ¿Por qué te involucras tanto en este asunto?- cuestiono la muchacha

Kaien se separo de Riruka, la miro dulcemente, provocando que el corazón de la chica latiera muy fuerte. El señor Shiba se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con la intención de irse, justo antes de marcharse…

-Riruka, yo conozco los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí… créeme, son correspondidos. Así que no te preocupes, lograré cancelar tu boda con Ichigo- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes

La muchacha quedó sola en su habitación ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Kaien sabía de sus sentimientos! Eso era muy vergonzoso, pero era de mucha ayuda saber que su amor por Kaien era correspondido.

Por otro lado Kaien pensaba en solo una cosa, ayudar a Ichigo y a Rukia, servía para ayudarse a él y a Riruka…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, después de una larga jornada de viaje, Rukia había logrado volver a su hogar, apenas entró a su casa se alegro de ver que Orihime también había vuelto, la pelinegra sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de su querida hermana mayor. La pelinegra evito llorar, sabía que si lo hacía le tendría que explicar a su hermana porque lloraba, y eso significaría decirle sobre Uryuu y Ulquiorra, por ahora, prefería callar.

-Rukia te eche mucho de menos- dijo la chica de los ojos grises

-Yo igual Hime, se me hizo eterno no contar con tu compañía- comento Rukia- pero eso no importa… dime ¿Cómo fue tu despedida con el señor Ulquiorra? ¿Finalmente te enteraste de su apellido?

-Mmmm… no logré que me dijera su apellido, pero él tampoco obtuvo el mío- respondió con seguridad la pelinaranja, pero luego añadió- y sobre nuestra despedida… pues no fue emotiva ni nada de eso, para ser sincera me dijo "Nos vemos más pronto de lo qué esperas mujer", eso fue muy divertido y muy raro. Espero que cumpla su promesa, quiero que lo conozcas.

-Sí… a mí también me gustaría conocerlo- dijo la pelinegra

-Rukia te ves deprimida ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

De pronto en la habitación apareció Momo corriendo y llorando, seguida por Neliel, quien se burlaba de ella, y detrás de ambas venía Nanao tratando de detener el llanto de Momo y regañando a Nell.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntó Orihime tomando su rol como hermana mayor

-¡Qué los soldados me quieren a mí y no a Momo!-exclamó Neliel divertida

-¡Neliel compórtate!- se quejó Nanao

-¡No es justo!- chilló Momo

-¡Por favor explíquense!- pidió Rukia quien no comprendía nada

-Veras Rukia… los soldados le pidieron a Nell que los acompañaran por un tiempo, el capitán Aizen juró hacerse cargo de ella-explico Nanao

-¡Si hermanita, pero no te preocupes, iré después de tu boda!-dijo Neliel dirigiéndose a Nanao

-No es prudente que vayas- confesó Orihime

-¡No puedes ir!- se quejó Rukia

-¡Claro que iré! ¡El oficial Starrk me lo pidió personalmente! ¿Cómo crees que rechazaré esa oferta?- pregunto de manera coqueta Nell

-¡Starrk! ¡Pero si él se va a casar con la señorita Lilynette!- exclamó la ojivioleta

-¡Ay Rukia! Nunca te enteras de nada ¿Cierto? ¡Lilynette canceló la boda! ¡Starrk está completamente a salvó de esa mujer!

-O mejor dicho ella se salvó de él- murmuró Rukia

Neliel fingió no escuchar a su hermana, Orihime trataba de consolar a Momo, y Nanao seguía regañando a Nell. Mientras eso pasaba Rukia decidió ir a hablar con su padre para ponerle fin al asunto, si lograba que él negara a Neliel a irse con los oficiales todo estaría bien. En el momento en qué llegó a la biblioteca se encontró con su padre, tranquilo e impasible como siempre.

-¡Padre!-exclamó Rukia rompiendo la tranquilidad de la biblioteca

-Vaya Rukia, veo que llegaste- comento Byakuya

-¡Papá no puedes permitir a Neliel irse con los oficiales!

-Esa es decisión de ella y…-trató de decir Byakuya hasta que fue interrumpido por Rukia

-¡Pero papá! ¡Ella es una niña, tiene 15 años!

-Rukia- dijo Byakuya sin perder la calma- debes considerar que en el camino aparecerán mujeres mucho más hermosas que Neliel, los oficiales dejaran de prestarle atención, y ella se dará cuenta de la poca relevancia que tiene para los demás

-¡Pero padre!- se quejó Rukia

-No hay nada que decir Rukia, ya le di mi autorización

Rukia se fue frustrada a su habitación, al encontrarse sola, releyó la carta de Ichigo, ya debía parecer loca con el asunto de la carta, pero esa carta era lo único que tenía de Ichigo, por no haberlo escuchado, ya no tenía nada de él. De pronto Rukia vio como su tía Retsu entraba en su habitación ¿Qué hacía en su casa?

-Rukia… ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó la mujer adulta

-Nada tía… ¿Qué haces aquí… en mi casa?-consulto extrañada la pelinegra

-Vengo a llevarte a un viaje-afirmo la mujer

-Tía acabo de volver de uno y…

-Dije que vamos a ir de viaje Rukia- repitió la mujer con un aura asesina

-S-Sí tía Retsu- afirmó la muchacha

-Sabía que no te negarías

-¡Pero la boda de Nanao!- trató de quejarse la ojivioleta

-Eso no es una escusa Rukia, si no alcanzamos a llegar a la boda, iremos a visitar a los recién casados cuando volvamos ¿alguna objeción?

-Para nada- dijo Rukia, quien al igual que el resto de las personas, le tenía miedo a su tía Yachiru Retsu.

Al día siguiente, sin previo aviso, Rukia partió junto con su tía Retsu y su tío Jushiro a Pemberley, lugar que pertenecía a la familia Kurosaki… para ser exactos, a Ichigo Kurosaki. Yachiru tenía planificado ir al hogar Kurosaki, y aunque Rukia protestó para no ir a aquél hogar, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar al recibir una asesina mirada de su tía, además de que sus tíos le habían asegurado que él dueño de la mansión no se encontraba por el momento. Una vez en el hogar Kurosaki, los visitantes fueron recibidos para una mujer atractiva de cabello oscuro y trenzado.

-Buenos días, teníamos una visita planificada para hoy- dijo el señor Ukitake

-Buenos días, soy Nemu Kurotsuchi, soy empleada de este hogar ¿Usted es Jushiro Ukitake?-consulto la mujer

-Exacto-respondió alegremente el hombre

-Síganme- dijo la señorita Nemu, siendo seguida por los tres visitantes

El matrimonio escuchaba a la señorita Kurotsuchi atentamente, Rukia se dejaba llevar, caminaba sin prestar atención en donde pisaba, escuchaba vagamente a la mujer hablando, la ojivioleta solo se encargaba de mirar aquel magnifico hogar. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de cuadros, pinturas, muebles y salas perfectas, de hecho, cada sala era más perfecta que la anterior. De pronto llegaron a un pasillo en el cuál había muchos retratos, Rukia reconoció inmediatamente el de Ichigo… el caballero salía con el cabello un poco largo, una mirada de indiferencia y su ceño fruncido… era la pintura perfecta para él.

-Rukia, ¿Él señor Kurosaki es tan atractivo en esta imagen como en la realidad?-consulto la señora Yachiru

-Sí, tanto en esta pintura como en persona es realmente atractivo- afirmó la muchacha

-¿Usted conoce al amo?-cuestiono la señorita Kurotsuchi

-Sí… nos hemos visto un par de veces- mintió la pelinegra

-Usted es muy afortunada… el joven amo es muy amable y atractivo- dijo Nemu

-¿Amable?-pregunto la señora Retsu

-Claro, él es un hombre muy amable, nos conocemos desde los 5 años, en todo este tiempo, el nunca me ha insultado, ni siquiera levantado la voz, además de que ayuda a los pobres, no me imagino a un amo mejor-confeso la mujer

Rukia escucho atentamente a la mujer ¿En verdad Ichigo era así? En momentos como ese solo se podía maldecir por haber rechazado a Ichigo… pero no se le podía hacer nada, ella había perdido, y ahora debía aceptarlo. En un momento la pelinegra escucho como la señorita Kurotsuchi dijo que podría ir a cualquier habitación de la casa.

Rukia camino sin rumbo alguno por el hogar, de pronto encontró una puerta media abierta, la muchacha observó ligeramente que había del otro lado de la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrar a una chica con cabello corto y castaño tocando un piano… tocaba como los ángeles, y para mejor aún más las cosas, la muchacha parecía princesa, tanto en porte como en gracia, de pronto Rukia vio, a través del reflejo de un espejo que había dentro de la habitación, aparecer a un hombre con traje negro… la joven Kuchiki pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente: Era Ichigo

¡Ichigo estaba a tan solo una puerta de ella! ¡No podía darle la cara! De pronto vio como el pelinaranja se acercó a la puerta desde la que ella observaba y salió corriendo, sin antes escuchar al dueño del hogar decir su nombre…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! En este preciso momento estoy muy apurada, tengo que ir a un taller de teatro, por lo que no podre responder los review, lo haré por interno (excepto a gzn y a Reisen Kurosawa, a ustedes les respondo en el siguiente capítulo)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto, no tuve tiempo para revisar faltas en la redacción, asi que si una parte quedo mal escrita me avisan

Nos leemos (si cambie la imagen de perfil es porque este mes es el cumpleaños de ichigo x3)


	16. XVI- La fuga

**Gracias a Reisen Kurosawa (x2), Start Kurosaki, Videl Kurosaki, gzn, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, o0 Akisa 0o, Vegetable lov3r y a nessie black 10(x2) por comentar**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: La fuga**

Luego de ver a Ichigo, la pelinegra comenzó a correr ¿Por qué corría? Ichigo ya la había visto ¿A dónde corría? Ichigo conocía la casa mejor que ella, por más que lo pensaba más ridículo resultaba todo, finalmente llegó a una sala en la que se encontraban sus tíos. Decidió quedarse con ellos.

Ichigo apareció inmediatamente después de Rukia, al ver que la acompañaban más personas inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo, saludo que fue correspondido por el matrimonio Ukitake.

-Buen día- dijo el propietario de la mansión

-Buen día-respondió la señora Yachiru

-Buen día-contestó el señor Jushiro

-Rukia... es un gusto verte- comentó el pelinaranja dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes

-S-Sí, el gusto es mío- respondió la muchacha nerviosa

-¿No me presentarás a tus acompañantes?-pregunto Ichigo a Rukia

-Son mis tíos, Jushiro Ukitake y Yachiru Retsu Ukitake- contesto serenamente Rukia

-Es un gusto conocer a los familiares de Rukia-dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose ahora al matrimonio

Rukia quedó sorprendida con la actitud de Ichigo, no creía posible que actuara así con sus tíos, ella creía que Ichigo despreciaba a toda su familia. El señor Kurosaki invitó a sus visitantes a pasear por alguno de los jardines de su mansión, el matrimonio aceptó feliz, y Rukia por extensión. En el paseo los dos caballeros iban hablando muy a gusto y formalmente, cosa que enorgulleció a Rukia.

Todos iban muy bien, pero no Yachiru, ella se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía el señor Kurosaki a su sobrina, también notaba la incomodidad de Rukia...

-Rukia... camina tú con el señor Kurosaki, quiero charlar un poco con mi marido-pidió la mujer de cabello trenzado

-Si tía Retsu- aceptó sumisamente Rukia ya que sabía que no servía de nada negarse a aquella mujer

-Eres un amor sobrina-comentó Retsu

Ichigo tomo del brazo a Rukia y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, podían hablar de cientos de cosas, pero no se atrevían a decir nada, cualquier tema que les interesa a ambos sonaba prohibido, de pronto el pelinaranja, inicio una conversación, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

-Rukia mañana me gustaría que conocieras a alguien-dijo Ichigo

-¿Se puede saber a quién?

-A mi hermana, creo la viste, ella era quien tocaba el piano-comentó el de los ojos miel con algo de orgullo hacia su hermana, y luego añadió- ella estará encantada de conocerte

-Si es así...-respondió la pelinegra no del todo convencida

-Además mañana vendrán otros dos amigos que quieren verte-continuó Ichigo

-¿Quienes?-pregunto Rukia, no esperaba que algún amigo de Ichigo supiera de su existencia

-Los hermanos Cifer

Rukia quedo perpleja... iba a ver a los dos pretendientes de Orihime, por fin iba a conocer al señor Ulquiorra, pero no servía de nada que ella los conociera, la que tenía que elegir era su hermana, no ella... Rukia suspiro y asintió, provocando una sonrisa en Ichigo, pero ella no lo noto.

Al despedirse de Ichigo, este último invito al señor Ukitake a pescar, el tío de Rukia acepto encantado y le dio a Ichigo la dirección en donde se estaban hospedando. Rukia maldijo internamente a su tío por dar esa información, mientras que por fuera mostraba indiferencia, indiferencia con la cual no podía engañar a su tía Retsu.

Al llegar a la posada el matrimonio y su sobrina se sentaron a cenar, al inicio comían en un perfecto estado de silencio, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de tía Retsu.

-El señor Kurosaki es muy amable ¿no?

-Claro, no sé cómo la gente lo tacha de orgulloso, para mí es muy simpático-respondió el señor Ukitake

-Pero eso no justifica la actitud que han dicho que ha tenido con el señor Starrk-comentó su esposa

-Es cierto, quizás es de esas personas bipolares, como la mayoría de la gente con dinero... por eso no le tomaré la palabra de ir a pescar-continuó Jushiro

-Sí, debe comportarse amable con nosotros quizás porque tuvo un buen día, pero eso no asegura que sea una buena persona y...

-¡Paren!-interrumpió Rukia- ¡Ichigo no es de esa gente que finge ser alguien que no es, si hay un mentiroso aquí sería el señor Starrk!

-Vaya, vaya Rukia, lamento mucho haber ofendido al señor Kurosaki, creo que lo conoces mucho mejor que nosotros-aseguró la señora Yachiru con una sonrisa de victoria

Rukia comprendió inmediatamente el porqué de la sonrisa de su tía, al defender a Ichigo solo mostró que sentía cierto afecto por el... la ojivioleta enojada por su estupidez solo se sonrojo y cruzo de brazos. Como odiaba que su tía fuese tan inteligente.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, apareció Ichigo junto a cuatro personas más, de estas personas Rukia podía reconocer perfectamente a dos: Uryuu Cifer y Menoly Cifer. Pero también pudo concluir fácilmente quienes eran las otras dos, ya que una era la muchacha que había visto ayer tocando el piano, obviamente era Yuzu Kurosaki. Mientras que el otro personaje, aunque no lo había visto nunca ya sabía su descripción física "hombre pálido, de grandes ojos verdes y de cabello negro"…él no podía ser otro que Ulquiorra Cifer.

Rukia hablo con todas las visitas, la señorita Menoly se mostraba algo fría con ella, y era totalmente comprensible. El joven señor Cifer seguía igual de amable como la ojivioleta recordaba, Rukia insinuó varias veces a Orihime, pero sin decir su nombre, ya que podría provocar sospechas a Ulquiorra, así que se limitaba a decir "mi hermana". Uryuu hablaba de forma afectuosa y cariñosa de Orihime, eso alegraba a Rukia.

En el momento de hablar con Yuzu, Rukia se dio cuenta inmediatamente que eran mentira todos aquellos rumores que decían que ella era orgullosa, era la niña más agradable que había conocido junto con la señorita Tomoe. Además la señorita Kurosaki era muy inteligente, y por lo poco que había charlado Rukia se entero de que sabía cocinar, algo muy extraño para una muchacha con tantos recursos económicos,para la ojivioleta esta característica solo servía para hablar bien de la señorita Kurosaki.

Y finalmente Rukia pudo hablar con el mayor de los Cifer, Ulquiorra. Era un caballero bastante callado, sumamente inteligente y serio. La joven Kurosaki solo deseaba hablarle sobre Orihime, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Uryuu… Ichigo comprendió lo que quería Rukia y se llevó a su amigo a pasear junto al señor Ukitake.

Una vez que Uryuu se fue de la habitación, Rukia por fin pudo hablar de su hermana, decidió hacerlo sin rodeos.

-Ichigo me dijo que usted conoce a una mujer llamada Orihime-dijo la muchacha

-Sí, sí conozco a una mujer con ese nombre, pero deben haber cientos de mujeres llamadas Orihime-aseguró Ulquiorra con frialdad

-La Orihime que yo conozco tiene el caballo largo anaranjado, tiene un gran pecho, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son grises, es algo torpe, pero cuando uno habla con ella se siente seguro y es la persona más amable de la Tierra.

Ulquiorra escucho con atención cada palabra de Rukia y esbozo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Creo que conocemos a la misma mujer… aunque no era necesario mencionar su pecho…-respondió el de los ojos verdes.

-Pe-pe-perdón… la verdad me emociono cuando hablo de mi hermana-confesó la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-¿Hermana? ¿Orihime es su hermana?-cuestionó Ulquiorra sorprendido

-Sí, es mi hermana mayor… ¿Qué piensa usted de ella?

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Es perfecta-asumió el señor Cifer

Rukia quedo bastante satisfecha con la respuesta, le había encantado la actitud de Ulquiorra, pero eso era peor, ahora no sabía si la mejor opción para Orihime era Uryuu o Ulquiorra. La muchacha suspiró, el solo pensarlo la agotaba. De pronto Ichigo llegó de su paseo junto a los otros dos caballeros, el pelinaranja se acercó donde Rukia y la invitó a charlar a solas… la chica, aunque algo, nerviosa aceptó.

Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad, por uno de los tantos senderos de aquella zona, la pelinegra solo podía pensar en el hecho de que Ichigo la estimaba, pero ya no estaba enamorado de ella. Mientras que el pelinaranja se dedicaba únicamente a ver los ojos de su compañera.

-Y bien Rukia… ¿Qué opinas ahora que hablaste con los dos hermanos Cifer?-preguntó Ichigo

-No lo sé, tenía la esperanza de que iba a odiar a Uryuu por haber abandonado Netherfield, o si no, que me pudiera desagradar el señor Ulquiorra. Lamentablemente ambos me agradan.

-Yo ya te dije enana, no voy a entrometerme con la decisión de tu hermana-comentó naturalmente el pelinaranja

-Ichigo… ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta qué me llamaste enana?-preguntó Rukia con un tono de voz enfadado

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo, la verdad no se había fijado en ese detalle

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo llamas enana a una dama como yo?-cuestiono la muchacha

-Oye Rukia no te enojes, perdón, además tu me acabas de llamar idiota-argumento Ichigo

-¡Pues claro que eres idiota!-siguió la ojivioleta

-La idiota eres tú, ¿No te das cuenta que trato de ser diplomático y en vez de eso me insultas?

Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que decía Ichigo era cierto, él incluso había dicho perdón y ella solo lo siguió insultando… ¿En verdad era tan idiota? Aunque de cierta manera se sentía feliz cuando discutía con Ichigo. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y ella observó a Ichigo directamente a la cara, quien le estaba regalando una sonrisa.

-Sonríe Rukia-dijo Ichigo

-¿Ah?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Te vez aun más linda de lo normal cuando sonríes-explicó el de los ojos miel

-Tarado-murmuró Rukia sonrojándose levemente

Los dos siguieron caminando, Rukia con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, provocando cierta alegría en Ichigo. Al llegar de nuevo a la posada se encontraron con un cartero, este traía un mensaje para Rukia. La muchacha abrió rápidamente la carta al ver que era de Orihime, la leyó tranquilamente pero mientras leía su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Rukia qué pasó?-preguntó Ichigo

-Nell…-susurró

-¿Qué pasó con tu hermana Rukia?-volvió a cuestionar el pelinaranja

-Neliel se escapó con Starrk…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, esperando que pase algo que evite que vuelva a clases xD Por cierto, el capítulo anterior se debia llamar "de las cosas ocurridas con prejuicio", pero nadie le dio importancia XD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo con un poquitin de IchiRuki :3

Nos leemos el próximo sábado

***Spoiler Manga* **¡Apareció Rukia! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *-* (le da un super colapso por la emoción)

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Reisen Kurosawa: **Ok Ukyo, respondiendo a lo de la semana pasada, pues para mi eres super uke XDD, y tu hermana Reisen es una tsundere fujoshi, por algo sabe lo que significa seme y uke jojojo [Kuniko: etto... acabas de afirmar que nosotras también vemos yaoi] ¡Demonios! XD, mejor cambio de tema, no los espío, es solo que el único kurosawa que conosco es yamato. Recuerdame nunca pedirle consuelo a ukyo :l Graicas por el apoyo en el taller, si sabia lo que significaba rompete una pierna en teatro XD El cumple de la fresa es este lunes 15 lo celebre con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas... o espera, soy mujer y menor de edad ._., pues lo celebrare con anime y bebida XDD Nos leemos

**Start Kurosaki: **Al fic le quedan su capítulos más XD , gracias por el apoyo en el taller :3, nos leemos

**Videl Kurosaki: **Perdón por cortarlo en las mejores partes, pero ese es un truco para dejar a la gente con ganas de seguir leyendo XD, bueno, en teoría no es un taller de teatro, es un taller de juegos y dinámicas, es de mucha utilidad para la gente que quiere ser profesor, pero en verdad parece taller de teatro, asi que lo llamo asi XD Espero que algun día encuentres un taller de teatro :3, nos leemos

**gzn: **Pues aqui tenemos como va la relación de la fresa con la pésima dibujante XD, Gracias por lo ánimos n_n

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Bueno hotarunee-chan, aquí esta la actualización el Kaien x Riruka es muy raro, pero ya sabes que la diversidad de parejas es lo que me gusta xD gracias por comentar

**o0 Akisa 0o: **Ahora va a pasar de todo(?) mami Akisa, te lleno la cabeza de puras parejas raras, después tendré que pagarte el psiquiatra :c XDD Sigue trabajando en tu fic, muchas gracias por comentar :3

**Vegetable lov3r: **El cumpleaños de Kurosaki-kun es el lunes 15, no el sábado 7! D: xDDD así que en teoría le dijiste feliz cumpleaños por adelantado xD A pues en eso de HitsuKarin y HitsuHina no tengo preferencias, siendo sincera ni Momo ni Karin me caen muy bien ¡Conste que no me caen mal! Pero no se, ninguna de las dos me gusta xD Por lo que me da plenamente lo mismo con quien se quede Hitsugaya-taicho XD. Riruka, en esos tiempos la gente era tan machista que de seguro la ahogaban para ver si era bruja(?) mmm... ¿Nell hija de Gin? IMPOSIBLE! XD nah' enserio imposible ._. Nadie le puede negar nada a tía Retsu luego de saber que es la primera kenpachi XD Si la verdad en la forma que se encuentran lizzy y mr Darcy en el libro me gusta, pero prefiero la versión de la pélicula, ¿Favoritismo por Ulqui-kun? ¿Dónde? Ok, no he visto esa serie, lo tendré presente porque se me hizo muy LOL XD Gracias por comentar, nos leemos

**Nessie black 10: **Pues sí, es una gran indirecta que decia "NELIEL SE ESCAPARÁ CON STARRK EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO" XD Bueno, pues nii-sama tenía que que dejarla ir, al igual como lo hizo el señor Bennet, ¿También te gusta el Yukio x Riruka? *-* Que hermoso! da igual el retraso de tus reviews, ya me acostumbre XD, rukia ya esta completamente dentro de las redes de la fresa XD Te confesaré algo, a mi me dio lo mismo Byakuya en el manga ._., onda fue como "Byakuya desnudo" pasar a la siguiente página. La verdad a mi no me gusta Byakuya, quizas sea porque me tome demasiado enserio eso de que es mi nii-sama XD, la verdad lo único que me gusto del capítulo fue Rukia, casi empiezo a romper las sillas de mi casa por la emoción(?) xDD nos leemos


	17. XVII- Neliel Kuchiki o mejor dicho

**Gracias a gzn, Reisen Kurosawa (x2), Shirayuki hanna, Vegetable lov3r, Start Kurosaki, Rukia inlove, o0 Akisa 0o, lovetamaki1, lizet dbz y nessie black 10 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Neliel Kuchiki o mejor dicho...**

Rukia tenía un nudo en la garganta, agradecía al cielo que los tres hermanos Cifer se hubieran retirado antes de que ella e Ichigo llegaran. Ahora se encontraba abrazando a Ichigo, temblando y deseando despertar de una pesadilla. La señorita Kurosaki estaba preparándole un té, para que pudiera calmar sus nervios. Sus tíos estaban preparando todo para irse, ellos irían a la capital a buscar a Neliel, Rukia se devolvería a su casa.

-Es mi culpa- murmuro la pelinegra

-¡No! ¡Es mía! Yo debí encarar a Starrk frente a todos-afirmó Ichigo

-No Ichigo, la culpa es mía, yo aún sabiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer Starrk, no le informe a mis hermanas la clase de persona que era-dijo Rukia con enfado hacia ella misma

-No te preocupes Rukia, yo puedo ayudar a encontrarlos y…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- exclamo la ojivioleta interrumpiendo a Ichigo- No es necesario que te veas metido en este asunto, es algo que solo le incumbe a mi familia.

-Como digas-aceptó resignado el señor Kurosaki.

-Rukia… ya llegó el coche que te enviara a casa-dijo la señora Ukitake apareciendo en el salón.

-Está bien, adiós señor Kurosaki

Rukia dijo esta última frase en un tono de frialdad, estaba decidida a terminar todo tipo de relación con Ichigo, durante el paseo que tuvieron ella pudo notar que él le seguía teniendo estima, y sería una vergüenza para el casarse con la hermana de una mujer sin honor, porque en eso se convirtió Neliel al huir con Starrk, en una mujer sin honor.

Al día siguiente la joven Kuchiki llego a su casa sin alegría y sin esperanza, en su casa solo se encontraban su madre, Orihime y Momo. Nanao se encontraba en su nueva casa, después de todo se había transformado en Nanao Kyoraku. Por otro lado, Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba en la capital buscando a su hija junto al señor Ukitake y la esposa de este.

Rangiku lloraba de manera desconsolada, su hija favorita se había fugado, y con esa fuga solo consiguió el deshonor de la familia, sabía que por culpa de Neliel, las hermanas de esta no podrían casarse, ningún hombre se fijaría en ellas.

Orihime tejía mientras le daba a su madre palabras de consuelo, pero no servían de mucho, especialmente porque cada vez que Orihime estaba tensa se ponía a tejer.

Momo se encontraba leyendo, ese hecho llamo la atención de Rukia, su hermana menor nunca dedicaba el tiempo a la lectura, pero ahora era distinto, en verdad estaba enfrascada en aquel libro.

-Momo… ¿Por qué lees?-se atrevió a preguntar Rukia

-Con lo que le sucedió a Neliel, es probable que nunca consigamos marido Rukia, así que cuando nuestro padre muera lo más probable es que debamos ir a vivir con Nanao, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es leer para ser una grata compañía para ella en vez de una molestia-argumento la castaña

-Vamos Momo, no pienses así-dijo la pelinegra

-Rukia, eres más inteligente que yo, debes saber mejor que no tenemos otra opción… aunque tu quizás te puedas quedar en esta casa, Senna es tu mejor amiga, cuando venga a vivir aquí es probable que te acepte-respondió de manera triste Momo mientras volvía a leer.

La ojivioleta no soportaba el ambiente en la casa, era muy lúgubre, pero tampoco podía estar fuera de ella, sabía que la gente alrededor iba a empezar a murmurar cosas. De pronto alguien toco la puerta del hogar, Rukia fue a abrirla. Se alegro al ver a Yoruichi Urahara aparecer frente a ella.

-¡Señora Yoruichi!-exclamó Rukia

-¿Qué tal Rukia? ¿Me dejas pasar?-preguntó la morena

-Sí, claro

-Venía a decirte que Kisuke ya fue a la capital para ayudar al niño de Byakuya

-Gracias-murmuro la ojivioleta

La mujer de cabello morado golpeo a la pelinegra en la cabeza dejándola perpleja

-No agradezcas Rukia, tú y tus hermanas son prácticamente parte de mi familia, y uno hace cualquier cosa por la familia

-Tiene razón

-Por cierto… iré a ver a tu madre, de seguro hizo un lago con sus lágrimas

-Jajaja, sí, algo así-respondió Rukia esbozando una sonrisa

-_Bueno… para ella debe ser terrible que una de sus hijas viva lo mismo que vivió ella-_ pensó Yoruichi para sus adentros.

Gracias a Yoruichi, los ánimos de Rukia se elevaron, su padre iba a llegar al día siguiente, tan solo esperaba que llegará con buenas noticias. Rukia tomo el consejo de su hermana menor y comenzó a leer, al menos hacia podrían pasar un rato distraída o eso era lo que quería.

Al anochecer apareció Byakuya, su cara estaba cansada, aunque su actitud no lo demostraba. Llego diciendo que tanto Ukitake, Kyoraku y Sir Urahara estaban buscando a Nell, que los tres le habían dicho que se fuera a casa por si alguien notificaba algo en la residencia. Todo el mundo en la casa paso la noche en vela, nadie tenía la motivación para dormir.

Al amanecer llegó una carta, Rukia la recibió nerviosa, vio que la carta era tan solo un pedazo de papel escrito de manera rápida, dejo su análisis para después y leyó con voz firme.

_Byakuya: Me alegro decirte que encontramos a Nell junto a Starrk, el capitán Aizen nos ayudo en la búsqueda, después de todo, se sentía responsable de Neliel. El capitán Aizen despidió a Starrk por deshonrar a su regimiento, íbamos a traer a tu hija de vuelta, pero el teniente Jaegerjaquez se negó, dijo que él se casaría con Neliel. Esto nos sorprendió a todos, pero terminamos aceptando, después de todo, si se casaba con teniente la reputación de Nell no bajaría, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente. Se despide Jushiro Ukitake._

-Nell se casó con Grimmjow- dijo Momo desconcertada luego de haber escuchado la carta

-Rukia ¿Estás segura de que no leíste mal?-preguntó Orihime quien tampoco lo creía

-Sí, estoy segura, se caso con el teniente Jaegerjaquez-afirmó Rukia

-¿Quién le habrá dado dinero para que se casara con Nell?-cuestiono Momo

-¡Momo no digas esas cosas!-exclamó Orihime

-¿Pero por qué alguien con el rango que tiene Grimmjow se casaría con Neliel?-insistió la chica de los ojos marrones

-¡No lo sé!-dijo Orihime

-Deténganse-interrumpió Byakuya- no importa el motivo por el que se haya casado, lo importante es que no terminó viviendo en la clandestinidad, deberían alegrarse por ella

-Tienes razón papá-respondió la pelinaranja avergonzada

-Sí, lamento haber discutido algo tan inútil- contestó Momo

-Rukia, avísale a tu madre sobre el matrimonio de tu hermana-dijo Byakuya mientras se retiraba a la biblioteca

La pelinegra fue rápidamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba Rangiku, la mujer al verla no reacciono de ninguna manera, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Mamá-pronunció la ojivioleta

Rangiku se quedó en silencio

-Mamá-repitió la chica, y la reacción de la mujer fue la misma

-¡Mamá!-gritó Rukia

-Oh Rukia, no te vi- dijo la señora Kuchiki pestañeando

-Tenemos noticias de Neliel

-¿De qué se trata?-cuestiono la mujer

-Se casó con el teniente Grimmjow-notifico la pelinegra

Rangiku la escucho con atención, limpió sus lágrimas y cepillo su cabello, la verdad estaba hecha un desastre, Rukia solo miraba a su madre fijamente, se admiraba de su belleza, y más aún sabiendo que conservaba una figura increíble después del parto de cinco hijas. Si su madre fuera un poco más inteligente sería todo un ejemplo a seguir.

-Rukia… ¿Por qué se casó con Grimmjow? ¿No se había escapado con Starrk?-pregunto Rangiku

-Sí, se escapó con él, pero el teniente quiso casarse con Nell-aseguró Rukia

-Mmmm… ¡Es cierto! Tu hermana tiene un física y belleza increíble-dijo Rangiku mientras su ánimo subía- ¡Sabía que no había nacido tan bella para nada!

Rukia sonrió al ver a su madre de mejor humor, aunque se sintió algo dolida, no sabía porque exactamente, quizás porque su madre había perdonado tan fácilmente a Neliel o porque sentía envidia de su hermana, su envidia podía ser por muchas razones, el que se casara, el que fuese voluptuosa o el que fuera hermosa. De pronto Rukia sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, Rangiku la veía de manera amorosa y comprensiva, eso era raro.

-Tu hermana consiguió un marido por su físico, tú lo harás por tu inteligencia y carácter-murmuró Rangiku

-¿Ah?- preguntó Rukia, con su madre no tenían una relación cercana, por lo que no comprendía esa actitud.

-Al señor Kurosaki no le interesa tu cuerpo, exceptuando tus ojos, el señor Kurosaki debe estar cautivado por tus ojos- luego de decir eso, la señora Kuchiki se fue de la habitación

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su madre sabía de los sentimientos de Ichigo? ¿Pero desde cuándo? No tenía sentido, además creía que su madre odiaba a Ichigo. Siempre creyó tener un intelecto superior al de Rangiku, y no era por orgullo, era simplemente que su madre jamás mostro algún tipo de mente brillante, ni siquiera una actitud madura. En esos momentos Orihime le diría algo como "las cosas del corazón, no coinciden con la razón".

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia abrió los ojos, en algún momento se debió haber quedado dormida. Vio que a su lado se encontraba Orihime, también vio a Momo caminar de un lado a otro y por último a su madre arreglar una maleta, quería preguntar qué sucedía, pero no tenía la energía como para hacerlo. Orihime, adivinando sus pensamientos contesto.

-Recibimos una carta de Nell, nos invita al norte del país a que veamos su nueva casa, papá, mamá y Momo van a ir, estábamos esperando a que despertaras para preguntarte si querías ir.

-No quiero ir-respondió somnolienta la ojivioleta

-Entonces nosotras dos nos quedaremos en casa de Nanao-dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué no iras tu Hime?-cuestionó la pelinegra

-Bueno… ya sabes el señor Ulquiorra dijo que no veríamos pronto, sería terrible que el viniera y yo no me encontrara en casa-dijo la muchacha de los ojos grises

-Así que es porque quieres ver a Ulquiorra- comentó Rukia de forma insinuante

-¡No creas que es porque me gusta el señor Ulquiorra o algo!-gritó Orihime mientras se sonrojaba y negaba con su cabeza

-Relájate Orihime, preparemos algunos vestidos para quedarnos donde la señora Kyoraku- dijo Rukia con orgullo

-¡Tienes razón!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Orihime y Rukia se quedaron en casa de Nanao, mientras que Momo y sus padres llegaban a la casa de Neliel luego de una larga jornada de viaje. Al llegar, Momo fue directamente a abrazar su hermana, Neliel se veía increíblemente feliz, presumía su anillo de bodas y le conto a su hermana la celebración con lujo de detalles. De pronto en la casa apareció Grimmjow diciendo que tenían que ir a una fiesta de capitanes y tenientes, además podían llevar invitados. Nell se alegró de la noticia de ir a un baile, pero por dentro sabia que a su marido no le gustaba mucho esa clase de reuniones sociales.

Neliel estaba nerviosa, era la primera fiesta a la que iba como Neliel Jaegerjaquez, se sentía muy orgullosa de eso. Momo por su lado trataba a todas las personas con cortesía y amabilidad, por petición de su padre había cambiado su actitud irrespetuosa a una realmente muy agradable.

La música comenzó a sonar, todo el mundo tomo una pareja y comenzó a bailar, Byakuya quien odiaba el baile aceptó hacerlo por petición de su esposa, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban algo ellos dos solos.

Momo se encontraba de brazos cruzados, nadie le había pedido bailar, pero no planeaba quedarse parada como si nada, de pronto observó a un chico de baja estatura, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos turquesa, era muy atractivo. Momo pensó que se trataba del hijo de algún capitán o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió de verlo con el uniforme de un capitán.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-preguntó Momo acercándose al capitán.

-Que peculiar, jamás he visto a una mujer invitando a bailar a un hombre-respondió el albino

-Y yo nunca había visto a un niño como capitán

-¡No soy un niño!-dijo el chico con una mirada amenazante, pero esa mirada no afecto ni un poco a la muchacha de cabello marrón.

-Soy Momo Kuchiki-se presentó la muchacha ignorando el comentario del capitán

-Toshiro Ichimaru-respondió el joven

-¿Entonces bailamos Peque-Shiro*?-insistió Momo **(N/A: así lo llama momo en el doblaje para Latinoamérica)**

-Soy el capitán Ichimaru, ten un poco de respeto mujer-dijo enfadado Toshiro

-¡Como digas Peque-Shiro!-respondió Momo mientras tomaba el brazo del albino y lo arrastraba hasta la pista de baile

Toshiro suspiró resignado y se dejo arrastrar, esa mujer era diferente a las demás, era una loca, pero de cierta manera le agradaba. Le sorprendió aún más que aquella muchacha supiese bailar tan bien, se esperaba que le pisara los pies más de una vez o que tropezara… Había hablado muy pronto, inesperadamente Momo tropezó, pero no alcanzó a dar contra el piso, ya que Toshiro freno su caída.

-Momo ¿Quién es este joven?-preguntó Rangiku acercándose a su hija

-Es Peque-Shiro-contestó Momo con sencillez

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!-replico el albino molesto

-Vaya, vaya, este niño tiene pésimo humor-comentó la mujer voluptuosa

Toshiro miró con odio a Rangiku, esta última, a diferencia de su hija, si se intimido por la mirada del de los ojos turquesa

-Soy el capitán Toshiro Ichimaru-explicó el albino

Rangiku escuchó petrificada el apellido de aquel muchacho, su reacción llamo la atención tanto de Momo como de Toshiro.

-Mamá ¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Momo preocupada

-¿S-su ape-ape-llido es Ichi-Ichimaru?-cuestionó Rangiku

-Sí ¿Hay algún problema con eso mamá?-siguió preguntando la castaña

-¿Có-cómo se llama su padre?-consulto la mujer de ojos celestes

-Mi padre es Gin Ichimaru, se debe encontrar en algún lado de este salón, después de todo también es un capitán-dijo Toshiro

Rangiku se sintió sofocada, de pronto se le hizo difícil algo tan natural como respirar. Salió corriendo del lugar no podía seguir allí. Byakuya quien estaba observando a su esposa estaba por ir tras ella, pero se detuvo al ver que cierto hombre se le había adelantado.

-Ran, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo un hombre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rangiku, haciéndola temblar

-Gin…-murmuró la mujer

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola ¿Cómo estan? yo mal! T-T el manga de bleach no saldrá hasta septiembre, dos de mis fics terminan T-T (aún le quedan algunos capítulos a este, menos mal xD)

Pero bueno, a pesar de eso espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**gzn: **Pues las mujeres en ese tiempo no podian hacer mucho, asi que los conocidos de ella ayudaron a encontrar a Nell n_n

**Reisen Kurosawa: **Ukyo eres un uke aceptalo! D:, pues si, supongo que uno por amor hace lo que sea, pero Neliel no estaba enamorada, si se casó con otro XDDDD (en todo casa yo igual hubiera preferido a Grimmjow que a Starrk XD) Por cierto, ¿Haz visto un anime llamado Free? ¡SON HERMOSOS! XD Pues los que dijeron que Yuzu era orgullosa estan locos, si es la amabilidad en persona, y Ukyo, no te atrevas a mirarla de forma libidinosa, tu naciste para ser violado como todo uke, no para violar a una loli :l, bueno dejando eso de lado, nos leemos XDD

**Shirayuki hanna: **Jojojo por mi culpa viste una pelicula buenisima XDD que bueno que te guste mi forma de redactar n_n, gracias por comentar

**Vegetable lov3r: **Yo odiaría tener una tía como Unohana, onda, que miedo! xD ¡Me pegaste tu frase de "sentados en un árbol! xDDD, estaba leyendo dengeki daisy (si no has leido ese manga, te lo recomiendo), y de pronto dije: Ay Kurosaki y Teru sentados en un árbol *-* jdskfeds XD, En teoría, sí, Hitsugaya es harto mas viejito que tu XD, ¿Que todo el mundo esta de cumpleaños en julio? MENTIRA! todos estan de cumpleaños en noviembre! xD ¡Tu igual! XD Estas el 20 de noviembre, jojo, como mi hermano XD, yo de bleach me se los cumpleaños de Ichi, ruki, Grimm, ken-chan, urahara y yoruichi, pero de nadie más XD, nos leemos

**Start Kurosaki: **Perdón por hacer los capítulos cortos u_u, queda ver que pasa con Rangiku, momo, hime y Rukia, le quedan algunos capítulos XD, gracias por apoyo, nos leemos

**Rukia inlove: **No te preocupes, a mi tambien me da flojera comentar fics que leo xD, muchas gracias por comentar, y lo sé, MUCHAS hubieran tratado de violar a nii-sama, pero yo me quedo con Ichigo XD, nos leemos

**o0 Akisa 0o: **todos eramos felices hasta que nell se fugo(?), Si yo fuera hime me quedaría con los dos 1313, digo... para que decidirse por uno cuando puedo tener a los dos? XD okno, es que las peleas del IchiRuki me encantan, son las mejores, nos leemos mami!

**lovetamaki1: **Oh no te preocupes si no puedes comentar, se comprende. Que bueno que te guste el KaiRuka(ok, no se que nombre ponerle a esa pareja XD) sí, me esperaba que tu estarías mucho más feliz de ver a nii-sama que a la enana XDD, gracias por comentar.

**lizet dbz: **Hola! Si, eres parte del 1% de la gente que no ha leído orgullo y prejuicio(?) XD Neliel se escapó con Starrk, y se casó con Grimm, a eso le llamo amor XDDDD, Separe al señor bingley en dos y agrege un montón de personajes secundarios XDD, A mi también me gusta el Uryuu x Nemu, y me gusta el Grimmjow x Orihime... creo que estoy loca! XDD no me olvide de Shiro, simplemente lo guarde para este momento XD, y ahora ByaRan... se convertira en una de mis parejas favoritas en este fic XDDDDD (ya veras porque) nos leemos, gracias por comentar

**nessie black 10: **Hola Fran! Desde que comentaste este fic por primera vez dijiste que nell se escaparía xDDD, y yo nunca te lo negue, o lo acepte XD, Rukia, puedes correr, pero no esconderte(?) XD, ya veremos que pasa con los hermanitos cifer (siento que llevo semanas diciendo eso XD) los capítulos que vienen son mis favoritos, espero que para los lectores tambien xD, Rukia es super ciega, hasta Rangiku se da cuenta de lo que siente Ichigo XD, ¡Sí! Yo igual estaba feliz pensando que ichigo deberia quedarse en el seretei, ser capitan de escuadron 8 y casarse con rukia XDDD nos leemos xD


	18. Gin, Ran y Bya (parte 1)

**Gtacias a Reisen Kurosawa, Videl Kurosaki, Shrayuki hanna, gzn, Start Kurosaki, o0 Akisa 0o, lizet dbz, HOTARU SATURN BLACK (X2), Vegetable lov3r, nessie black 10 y lovetamaki1 por comentar**

**-En este capítulo va a ver un Racconto (ya lo he dicho antes, es un flash back pero extenso) la actitud de nii-sama en ese racconto sera la que tenia cuando era niño**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Gin, Ran y Bya... (parte 1)**

-Ran, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo un hombre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rangiku, haciéndola temblar

-Gin…-murmuró la mujer, pero luego dijo en todo firme-por favor suélteme

-Que cruel eres Ran, fingiendo que no me conoces-continuó hablando el padre de Toshiro

Rangiku observó al hombre que tenía enfrente, definitivamente los años no pasaban en la apariencia del capitán. Su estatura, seguía igual de alto, su cabello con la misma tonalidad plateada, pero seguía con sus dos horribles características más llamativas, sus ojos siempre cerrados y una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, Rangiku no comprendía porque Gin siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, si los ojos de ese hombre eran hermosos, de un azul cian.

-Hablemos en algún lugar más privado Ran-pidió el de cabello plateado

Rangiku lo siguió, estaba tan fuera de sí misma que en ese momento podría seguir hasta al mismo diablo.

Byakuya se quedó observando cómo su esposa se marchaba, si se estuviera marchando con cualquier otro hombre el señor Kuchiki la detendría inmediatamente, pero sabía perfectamente con quien estaba charlando su esposa, y debido a eso sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto Toshiro y Momo vieron como la madre de esta ultima salió corriendo, el albino no comprendía que sucedía, aunque tenía una sospecha en mente, decidió ver si su sospecha era veraz.

-Oye Momo tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dijo Toshiro

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a una mujer por su nombre sin siquiera llamarla señorita?-cuestiono Momo

El albino se sonrojo, la muchacha tenía razón, el jamás había hablado con alguien sin llamarlo "señor" "señora" o "señorita" que era lo que correspondía, y mucho menos los llamaba por su nombre.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes por llamarme Momo, suena mucho más lindo que "señorita Kuchiki" o "señorita Momo", pero eso no importa ¿Cuál era la pregunta Peque-Shiro?

-¿Cuál era el nombre de soltera de tu madre?-pregunto Toshiro luego de pensar en cómo llamar a la chica de ojos marrones

-Rangiku Matsumoto-contesto sencillamente Momo

-Matsumoto… Mat-su-mo-to, matsu…-dijo el albino

Luego de eso, Toshiro repitió el nombre y apellido de la rubia varias veces, con distinto énfasis y entonaciones, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre ¿Pero dónde? Finalmente supo

-¡Matsumoto!-gritó Toshiro como si de pronto una luz se hubiera prendido en su cabeza

-¿Qué tiene el antiguo apellido de mi mamá?-pregunto Momo quien no entendía nada de nada

-Fue una de las novias de mi padre, la verdad no sé cuantas a tenido, deben ser mínimo 50, pero sé que tu madre era importante para él- explicó el albino

-¿Y por qué se supone que mi madre es importante para él sí ha tenido tantas novias?-cuestionó Momo, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con el hijo de un mujeriego, de seguro era igual a su padre.

-Porque una vez me enfade con mi padre por ser tan mujeriego, le dije si al menos recordaba el nombre de una sola de sus novias, y solo pronunció dos nombres, el de mi madre y el de la tuya.

Momo quedo viendo al hombre que tenía frente a ella ¿Decía la verdad? Si era así ¿Por qué su madre, Rangiku, en específico fue nombrada por ese hombre? También pensó que si el padre de Toshiro era un mujeriego aún ahora ¿Qué pasaba con la madre del albino? ¿Ella permitía que su esposo estuviera con otras o él le ocultaba todo?

-Peque-Shiro… ¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

-¿Eh? No puede pasar nada con ella, murió al dar a luz-dijo Toshiro con el semblante triste

-¡Perdón! ¡No quería que te pusieras así!-exclamó la chica

-No importa, lo que importa ahora son nuestros padres ¿No?

Momo asintió, la verdad quería saber que sucedía con su madre, cuál era el pasado de aquella hermosa mujer a la que siempre había admirado.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rangiku y Gin habían ido al jardín de la casa en donde se celebraba la fiesta, Gin simplemente observaba a aquella magnifica mujer, los recuerdos de su juventud aparecían uno tras otro tan solo con mirarla, ella era la primera mujer que amo y a la primera que tuvo que dejar en contra de su voluntad. Rangiku odiaba estar en silencio, quiero que Gin hablara de una vez por todas para marcharse cuanto antes, pero veía que él no decía nada.

-Así que tienes un hijo- dijo Rangiku para romper el silencio

-Sí, el pequeño Toshiro, aunque ya tiene 18 años sigue teniendo una apariencia de niño-respondió Gin

-Yo también tengo hijos, bueno hijas, cinco para ser exactos-comento la rubia

-Sí, pude ver a dos de tus hijas, a la esposa del teniente Jaegerjaquez y a la otra bailando con mi hijo ¿No crees que sería chistoso que fueran novios?-pregunto el hombre de mirada zorruna

-¡No pueden ser novios!-exclamó Rangiku preocupada- sería terrible que Momo se casará con ese capitán, si fuera así tu y yo pasaríamos a ser de la misma familia

-Bueno, si se enamoran no somos quienes para impedirles ser felices

Rangiku estaba frustrada, quería hablar de otros temas, de los temas que quedaron pendientes hace ya 23 años, en cambio Gin, pues no sabía que pasaba por su mente.

-Así que te casaste con Byakuya-comento esta vez Gin

-Sí, una semana después de que te fuiste-especifico Rangiku

El de cabello plateado pareció sorprendió ¿En verdad Rangiku lo había olvidado después de tan solo una semana?

-Creo que fue una decisión apresurada-respondió Gin eligiendo con cautela las palabras a utilizar

-Al igual que la tuya de marcharte-espeto la mujer

-¡Mi carrera me obligo a irme!-reclamó el de cabello plateado

-¡Pero me dijiste que me llevarías contigo!- insistió Rangiku completamente enfadada

-¡No me permitieron irme contigo! ¡Pensaron que te abandonaría al igual que todas las otras! ¡Me dijeron que eligiera entre mi carrera o tú!

-Y preferiste tu carrera-dijo dolida Rangiku

-No podía elegirte a ti ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ti sin un empleo Ran?-cuestiono Gin utilizando la lógica obvia

-Mejor me voy, no hay nada que quiera saber de ti-pronunció la señora Kuchiki

-Rangiku espera- dijo Gin tomando la mano de la rubia

-¡Suéltame!-grito enfurecida mientras forcejeaba con el de la mirada zorruna

-Quédate conmigo Ran-pidió Gin

-¿Qué?

-Quédate conmigo-repitió el hombre, pero luego agregó- trabajo en Londres, podemos vivir tú y yo como queríamos antes, mi hijo ya vive solo y mi esposa falleció cuando él nació

-¡Gin estoy casada! ¡Tengo cinco hijas!

-Te doy a pensar unos minutos, al finalizar la fiesta te daré 4 horas para que lo pienses, estaré esperándote en la plaza que está a tres manzanas de aquí.

Luego de decir eso Gin entró a la fiesta, Rangiku se quedó en el jardín mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Odiaba llorar, cada vez que lloraba recordaba a Gin, odiaba a Gin. Se secó las lágrimas y fingió tener el mismo humor de siempre, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era una mano que transmitía seguridad, sabía perfectamente de quien era.

-Byakuya-dijo con seguridad Rangiku sabía que era él, ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para comprobarlo

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Byakuya intentado sonar indiferente y fingir que no había escuchado nada

-Nada, no sucedió nada querido-respondió Rangiku- vayamos a decirle a Neliel que nos vamos antes, estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo

Byakuya y Rangiku se fueron a la casa de su hija, la mujer de ojos claros bebió cinco copas de vino, Byakuya solo tomo una, ninguno quería hablar, Rangiku fingía que no sucedía nada, mientras que él hacia como si no supiera nada. El matrimonio Jaegerjaquez llegó al hogar junto con Momo, todo el mundo se fue a dormir, todos a excepción de Rangiku quien seguía bebiendo, de pronto los recuerdos de su pasado aparecieron en su mente…

***Racconto***

Una hermosa joven de 16 años, ojos celestes, cabello largo, ondulado y rubio. La muchacha era codiciada por muchos hombres, era la mujer más bella que habían visto en la tierra, aunque había un motivo que hacía que los pretendientes se retractaran, la hermosa rubia de ojos cristalinos era pobre, sus padres habían muerto y ella tan solo era una allegada en la casa de unos antiguos amigos de sus padres. La joven es Rangiku Matsumoto, y la familia en la que vivía eran los Kuchiki.

-¡Rangiku! ¡Ya llegaron los oficiales!-grito una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-No me interesa- respondió de manera cansada Rangiku

-¡Vamos a verlos Ran!-insistió la pelinegra

-¿Tu hermana te deja ir?-cuestiono la rubia

-Bueno… no hay porque decírselo a Retsu, además ella está muy ocupada planeando su boda, ¡Vamos Ran!

-De acuerdo Hisana-dijo la señorita Matsumoto rindiéndose

Rangiku se arreglo, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba lista, se veía hermosa, como siempre, traía un traje verde y un sombrero de paja con listones que combinaban con su vestido. Hisana sintió un poco de envidia de la belleza de la rubia, pero era algo a lo que no le prestaba atención, después de todo ¿Cómo no estar celosa de una belleza como Rangiku?

Al pasar por una de las habitaciones del hogar Kuchiki las muchachas se encontraron con dos personas, uno era un joven pálido, de ojos violáceos y cabello negro sujeto por una cola. La otra persona era una mujer morena, de ojos dorados, cuerpo esbelto y pelo corto de color morado. Estas dos personas se encontraban jugando ajedrez.

-¡Sí! ¡Otra vez te gane Byakuya!-exclamó la morena

-¡Haces trampa! ¡Juguemos de nuevo!-respondió el pelinegro

-Acepta tu derrota Byakuya

-¡Otra vez te gano la señorita Yoruichi!-dijo Rangiku acercándose al tablero de ajedrez

-Como siempre- dijo con orgullo la de cabello morado

Byakuya no respondió, solo salió de la habitación rápidamente. Rangiku lo vio perpleja, ¿Acaso lo había visto sonrojado? No, debía ser su imaginación. Yoruichi sonrió al ver la reacción de Byakuya, era la mejor amiga del muchacho, por eso se dio cuenta hace ya algún tiempo de que el pelinegro estaba interesado amorosamente en la rubia, pero en todo ese tiempo jamás se lo había dicho. Por otro lado, Hisana no le prestó mucha atención al asunto y se llevo a Rangiku con ella para observar a los militares.

Al llegar con los militares Hisana se encontraba emocionadísima viéndolos, por su parta Rangiku solo deseaba irse pronto a casa para poder dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que termino el desfile de los oficiales. Muchas jovencitas, entre ellas Hisana, se quedaron a charlar con los miembros del regimiento, por su parte Rangiku observaba a su amiga, sabía que no la podía dejar sola rodeada por un grupo de desconocidos, por muy oficiales que fuesen.

-¿Qué hace una dama tan apartada del resto de las personas?

Rangiku se volteo a ver quien le estaba hablando, se encontró con un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa extraña ¿Qué clase de psicópata-violador era aquel? La muchacha camino en otra dirección e ignoró completamente al hombre, sin saber que esa acción solo provoco que él se interesase más en ella.

-No me ignore bella dama-dijo el hombre partiendo tras ella

La de ojos cristalinos suspiró y siguió caminando, lo sentía por Hisana, pero ella se iría a su casa, no soportaba a los idiotas que se interesaban en ella solo por su físico.

-Al menos dígame su nombre- insistió el de cabello plateado

La joven no lo tolero más y se largo a correr, no le importaba hacer el ridículo, solo quería alejarse del sujeto de sonrisa perturbadora. Mientras la rubia seguía corriendo llegó a chocar accidentalmente con otra persona, esa persona era Byakuya.

-¡Byakuya ayúdame!-pidió Rangiku cuando choco contra el de cabello negro

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono el único hijo varón de los Kuchiki

-¡Él!-dijo la muchacha señalando tras de ella, pero se sorprendió de ver que el hombre que la seguía ya no estaba-Vaya que raro, mejor olvida todo Byakuya

Luego de decir eso la rubia se rio nerviosamente y siguió caminando. Byakuya solo la miro fijamente, en verdad estaba loca.

Por su parte el de cabello plateado se fue apenas observó a Rangiku chocar con Byakuya… podía observar el interés de este último por la muchacha… el hombre se rió, el tener un rival solo hacia las cosas más interesantes

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón! es lo primero que debia decir ¡Perdón por subir el capítulo tan tarde! la verdad fui a un evento de anime y estuve todo el día saando fotos a cosplayers xD (había una Rukia :D)

Se que no es una escusa, pero era para aclarar.

**Por falta de tiempo respondere a los reviews por interno (excepto a las dos personas que no tienen cuenta) El próximo capítulo será la continuación de este racconto (evidentemente)**

Nos leemos

* * *

Respondiendo a los dos reviews que ya dije xD :

**Reisen Kurosawa: **No me mates! T-T Free... ¡¿Viste el capítulo de esta semana?! ¡Fue tan yaoi la escena de "tu nadas para mi"! ¡Casi muero en una supra convulsión XDD Mas corto que la huida de nell(?) Ya veremos que pasa con Momo y Shiro, ya veremos lo que ocurrió en el pasado del matrimonio Kuchiki, y sobre el IchiRuki... pues tendremos algunos cuantos capítulos sin que se vean XD Por cierto Ukyo, riete de mi parte de reisen sobre su esmalte XDD

**gzn: **¡Viva el GrimmNell! -aunque prefiero el GrimmHime- La madre de Toshiro sera un personaje inventado, la verdad no influye mucho XD, gracias por comentar n_n -llorar hasta septiembre por el manga u_u-


	19. Gin, Ran y Bya (parte 2)

**Gracias a Reisen Kurosawa, sammyneko, Naye Kuchiki, Ririchiyo, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Start Kurosaki, Vegetable lov3r, o0 Akisa 0o, gzn, Saddneson, lizet dbz, lovetamaki1, Reisen Kurosawa (again) y nessie black 10 por comentar el capítulo anterior**

**Les recuerdo que el capítulo inicia como la continuación del racconto anterior**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Gin, Ran y Bya... (parte 2)**

En la plaza pública de Meryton se encontraba una rubia comprando, se notaba nerviosa, con mucha prisa, y la verdad, la tenía. Estaba realmente apresurada, no quería encontrarse con cierto miembro del regimiento militar, los oficiales llevaban una semana en el pueblo, pero uno en especial, Gin Ichimaru, no dejaba de molestarla, ella no le había dirigido la palabra, pero él si le hablaba, le conto cuantos años tenía, su nombre, sus gustos, entre otras cosas.

Al terminar de comprar, Rangiku comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, estaba feliz, tan solo faltaban dos manzanas para llegar al hogar Kuchiki, pero justo antes de llegar, sintió como alguien afirmó del brazo, ella suspiró resignada al ver que se trataba de Gin.

-¿Por qué camina de manera tan rápida señorita?-cuestiono el de cabello plateado

Rangiku comenzó a forcejar con el soldado para que la soltara, pero no lograba nada, él era más fuerte que ella, no podía estar forcejeando todo el día con él, pero tampoco quería dirigirle la palabra, aunque fuese solo para pedirle que no la tocara. Justo cuando Rangiku iba a pronunciar una palabra Byakuya apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Podrías soltarla?-dijo el pelinegro con gran frialdad

-Ella no me ha dicho que la suelte-se defendió Gin

-¿Acaso no ves que le das asco?-preguntó Byakuya con la obvia intensión de ofender al de cabello plateado

-No creo que le dé más asco que su arrogancia, joven Kuchiki-pronunció con desdén el oficial

Byakuya observó a Gin con una mirada asesina, mientras que este último solo sonreía de forma sarcástica.

-¿Podría soltarme oficial Ichimaru?-cuestiono Rangiku interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas de ambos hombres

-Como usted desee señorita-respondió Gin, satisfecho de que ella le contestara

El oficial soltó el brazo de las de ojos cristalinos, pero antes de que la muchacha se marchase, Gin la besó de manera rápida y repentina. Al separarse Rangiku quiso abofetear al oficial, pero Byakuya fue más rápido y le otorgó un golpe en el rostro a Ichimaru, este último quiso devolver el golpe, pero el pelinegro lo dejo, de hecho, le proporciono otro puñetazo.

-¡Byakuya detente!- gritó Rangiku cuando vio que Gin escupió sangre

-¿Te beso sin tu permiso y me pides que me detenga?-cuestiono Byakuya

-A ti no te importa si me beso ¡No era para lastimarlo!- dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba al pelinegro una mirada llena de decepción, luego se dirigió a Gin- oficial Ichimaru, lo acompaño, tengo que ver que no haya resultado muy dañado

Rangiku y Gin comenzaron a caminar, el oficial observó al consternado joven de ojos grises y le sonrió de manera burlesca, dándole a entender, que él había ganado.

Al llegar al recinto en donde se encontraban los oficiales, Gin y Rangiku fueron al cuarto del hombre, era una habitación pequeña y sin muchos lujos. La señorita Matsumoto se encontraba nerviosa al estar sola con un hombre en su habitación, pero se decía a ella misma que solo estaba allí para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida. La rubia analizo el rostro del oficial y se alegro de ver que estaba bien.

-Bueno, me retiro- dijo Rangiku con decisión

-Muchas gracias señorita Rangiku Matsumoto-expresó Gin con gratitud

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-preguntó con curiosidad Rangiku, aunque se reprochaba internamente por hablar con aquél hombre

-Es un pueblo muy pequeño, basta con preguntarle a cualquier hombre "¿Cuál es el nombre de la muchacha más bella de por aquí?" y todos dan su nombre señorita

-Ahh… ¿Entonces si estuviéramos en un pueblo más grande nadie diría mi nombre?-cuestiono la muchacha queriendo atrapar a Gin, ya había conocido a muchos mujeriegos, y él parecía uno de ellos.

-¿Quién sabe? En los pueblos grandes no se aprecia la belleza de las mujeres, si no el dinero que posean-explicó el oficial Ichimaru

Suspiró ¿Qué otra respuesta podía darle a tal comentario? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que todos se interesaban en el dinero, ya fuese en un pueblo grande como en uno pequeño.

-Bueno, ahora si me retiro

-Que le vaya bien- dijo Gin con sinceridad

La joven partió rápidamente, sabía que tendría que dar una explicación por su retraso, además tenía que pedirle disculpas a Byakuya, el solo la había querido defender, y ella se enfado con él, en verdad era un tonta, pero él era muy impulsivo. Al llegar nadie la regaño por el atraso, simplemente se alegraron de verla sana y salva, cuando pregunto por Byakuya le respondieron que se encontraba en su alcoba. Ella fue allí inmediatamente, al tocar la puerta de ese cuarto, escucho un masculino "adelante" por parte del dueño de la habitación.

-Byakuya… quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud y…

Rangiku paró en seco, Byakuya la miraba de manera gélida, casi con desprecio.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó el de ojos grises con suma indiferencia

En ese momento la rubia tampoco pudo contestar, ¿Por qué la veía y le hablaba de esa forma? El era un hombre muy frio cuando quería ¡Pero jamás se había comportado así con ella! Rangiku sin dar explicaciones se marcho corriendo. Byakuya por su parte la observo con tristeza.

-Eres un tonto Byakuya- dijo Yoruichi quien apareció de quien sabe donde

-A ella le gusta ese oficial, no tendría sentido que ella discutiera con él solo por mi culpa-explico Byakuya

-Insisto en que eres un tonto, gracias al cielo Kisuke no es como tú- dijo la morena dejando a Byakuya solo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pasaron varios días, Rangiku se fue distanciando cada día más de Byakuya, mientras eso pasaba, también se iba interesando cada vez más en Gin.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, los días, se convirtieron en meses, 10 meses, para ser exactos.

Rangiku se encontraba sentada en una plaza apartada, se iba a encontrar con Gin, estaba nerviosa, era ridículo, después de todo se habían reunido muchas veces antes, pero era la primera vez que se reunían después de haber consumado su amor… sí, hace apenas una semana Rangiku se entrego en cuerpo y alma a Gin, sabía que debía esperar al matrimonio, pero simplemente se dio el momento y ocurrió.

Cuando se estaba cansando de esperar vio al oficial de cabello plateado aparecer, parecía deprimido, no tenía la misma sonrisa irónica de siempre.

-¿Gin qué ocurrió?-preguntó preocupada la muchacha

-Me voy a ir Ran-respondió Gin

-¿A qué te refieres con que te vas a ir? ¡No puedes dejar Gin!-dijo la mujer conteniendo las lágrimas

-Lo siento, Ran

Gin pronunció esa última frase, se dio media vuelta, y desapareció de la vista de Rangiku. La mujer de ojos cristalinos no hizo nada para detenerlo, ella tenía la culpa, ella fue quien cedió en ese juego, si nunca hubiera hablado con él, jamás hubiera sucedido algo que la hiciera sufrir como sufría en ese momento, pero no lloro, no le iba a dar el lujo de verla llorar.

La hermosa rubia volvió a la casa de los Kuchiki, allí fingió estar bien, incluso consoló a su pobre amiga Hisana, quien sufría por la partida de los oficiales. Rangiku se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba decidida a no mostrarle sus lágrimas a nadie, estaba tan desconcentrada que no noto que Byakuya estaba frente a ella, por lo que choco con él.

Al ver a Byakuya la muchacha no soporto más y se lanzo a llorar, el pelinegro era el ejemplo vivo de todo el daño que le había hecho Gin. El impulsivo Byakuya ya no existía, solo estaba el frió heredero de los Kuchiki frente a sus ojos… si Gin nunca hubiese aparecido quizás la relación de ellos dos jamás se hubiera estropeado.

Mientras Rangiku lloraba sintió como su cuerpo era atraído hacia el de Byakuya, y como los brazos de este último la sostenían, esa acción solo logró que Rangiku siguiera llorando, por algún motivo sentía que en los brazos de Byakuya podía desahogarse todo lo quisiese. Cuando la rubia termino de llorar le pidió al pelinegro que la acompañara a su habitación, una vez en dicho lugar, Rangiku le contó todo a Byakuya.

-Me casaré contigo- afirmó el de ojos grises cuando Rangiku finalizo el relato

-¿Qué?-pregunto consternada la mujer- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No eres virgen, si alguien más se entera de eso, nadie querrá casarse contigo-argumento Byakuya

Rangiku sabía que Byakuya tenía razón, nadie iba a querer casarse con alguien sin honor como ella, pero Byakuya se merecía algo mejor, si se casará con una princesa, sería la princesa la que tendría suerte.

-Byakuya… no deberías casarte conmigo, no te convengo- dijo la de ojos cristalinos

-Al parecer este es tu único argumento en contra…- comentó Byakuya, Rangiku afirmó con la cabeza- entonces nos casaremos en una semana

***Fin Racconto***

Rangiku se dio cuenta de la hora, habían pasado tres horas desde que finalizo la fiesta, se rió para sus adentros, en verdad sería triste no ver la cara de decepción de Gin al ver como ella no llegaba, pero era my tarde y tenía sueño, lo mejor sería ir a dormir con sus esposo…

Al despertar tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero se alegro de que al abrir sus ojos lo primero que viese fuera la sonrisa de Byakuya… esa sonrisa que mostraba tan pocas veces, pero que le encantaba.

-Es un gran día ¿Cierto querido?-expreso Rangiku

-Sí, eso parece-respondió Byakuya borrando su sonrisa y volviendo a su faceta de siempre- Rangiku ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Byakuya

-¿Por qué no te marchaste con el capitán Ichimaru?-cuestiono Byakuya

-Así que escuchaste todo…-susurró Rangiku

-Rangiku, responde a la pregunta-pidió el pelinegro

-Porque Gin no es la persona que amo, yo te amo a ti Byakuya-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sincera, luego añadió- Pero a pesar de que te amo creí que si me iba con Gin tú podrías ser libre, después de todo yo arruine tu vida Byakuya

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto consternado el señor Kuchiki

-Byakuya, no te hagas el tonto, tú te casaste conmigo para que yo no fuese una solterona de por vida, en otras palabras nos casamos porque me tuviste lastima, y no solo eso, si no también te hiciste cargo de una hija que no era tuya-dijo Rangiku desviando la mirada

-No digas sandeces, puede que Orihime no tenga mi sangre en sus venas, pero en todos estos años siempre la he visto como mi verdadera hija

-Tienes razón, siempre la has tratado como a las demás, exceptuando a Rukia, ella es tu favorita- comento la rubia con una sonrisa

Byakuya de pronto se acerco a su esposa y beso delicadamente sus labios, la mujer correspondió encantada, adoraba los escasos ósculos de su marido, por eso disfrutaba de cada uno de ellos. Al separarse Rangiku quedo viendo la profunda mirada de Byakuya, definitivamente amaba a su esposo.

Rangiku se comenzó a peinar, ese era un nuevo día, y debía de disfrutarlo. Byakuya se fue de la habitación, pero antes de irse murmuro algo, la rubia se quedo concentrada en ese susurro, estaba segura de que había escuchado mal _-te amo- _definitivamente Byakuya no podría decir eso… suspiró, no importaba si había sido su imaginación o la realidad, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase en los labios del pelinegro, definitivamente no olvidaría ese momento nunca.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia se encontraba leyendo, en verdad en la casa de los Kyoraku había biblioteca increíble. Orihime, por su parte, disfrutaba bordando un mantel. El señor Shunsui estaba en el jardín esperando a su esposa, esta última había ido de viaje junto al ama de llaves en busca de una empleada, estaban buscando a una muchacha que Lisa conoció hace algún tiempo atrás.

De pronto Rukia escucho como la puerta principal del hogar se abría, se sorprendió de ver entrar a tres hombres: Uryuu y Ulquiorra Cifer, junto al dueño de hogar. Rukia se tenso, sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, luego observó a Orihime, estaba tan concentrada en el bordado que no se fijo en la aparición de los dos hermanos.

-Señorita Orihime-dijo Uryuu

-Orihime-murmuro Ulquiorra

Los dos hermanos se observaron ¿Por qué los dos nombraron a la misma muchacha en el mismo tono romántico? Orihime se volteo y se paralizo al verlos a ambos, Rukia corrió donde su hermana y se quedo firmemente a su lado, para hacerle entender que apoyaría cualquier decisión.

-Joven señor Cifer, señor Ulquiorra, buenos días- respondió Orihime con elegancia y educación

-Buenos días-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Señorita Orihime- continúo Uryuu- Es un placer verla después de tanto tiempo, dígame ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien, gracias

-¿Le puedo preguntar de dónde conoce usted a mi hermano?-cuestiono Uryuu

La pelinaranja quedo paralizada, ya era malo tener a esos dos hombres juntos como para ahora enterarse de que eran hermanos, observo a Rukia, esta última no parecía nada sorprendida, la de los ojos grises sintió algo de rabia con su hermana por no contarle ese hecho, pero no tenía tiempo para enojarse con la ojivioleta.

-Orihime está confundida-dijo Rukia haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla- ella estaba enamorada de Uryuu antes de conocer a Ulquiorra, así que no sabe que sentir por ustedes, además ella no sabían que eran hermanos

-¡¿Cómo e pudiste fijar en la misma mujer que yo Ulquiorra?!-pregunto enfurecido el de los lentes

-Yo no sabía que te gustaba, además es tu culpa por abandonarla-replico el de los ojos verdes

Uryuu tomo por la camisa a su hermano, Ulquiorra estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¡No peleen!-gritó Orihime

-Mi cuñada tiene razón, no sacan nada peleando, la mejor solución es que cada uno tenga una entrevista en privado con la jovencita, al final ella dirá a quien prefiere-argumento Shunsui quien se había abstenido de hablar.

-¡Es una idea genial!-exclamo Rukia

-Me parece justo- comentó Ulquiorra

Uryuu solo asintió, Orihime se puso nerviosa.

Inesperadamente, por la puerta del hogar aparecieron tres mujeres, una era Nanao, otra era Lisa, la última era Hotaru. La última observó a todos los presentes con timidez, luego se alegró de encontrarse con Rukia, era bueno ver una cara conocida, pero quedo pasmada al ver a los hermanos Cifer, especialmente a uno de ellos dos.

-Hotaru…-susurró uno de los hermanos

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola x3, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo mas o menos, bien en el lado académico, recibí tres calificaciones y todas eran notas muy altas *-* Pero por otro lado no salio el capítulo de anime que veo esta semana u_u (Es Free! por si acaso XD)

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se si lo han notado, pero estamos en lo que se llamaría **la recta final**

Gracias a todos por comentar, nos leemos

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Reisen Kurosawa: **Tu eres fujoshi al extremo mujer xDDDDD, a mi solo me gusta el yaoi, pero tampoco tanto XD, Byakuya si se sonrojaba cuando era un niño! Además tiene sentimientos, el problema es que lo oculta bajo su capa de frialdad xDD Ukyo tiene razón, es chistoso que se te caiga el esmalte Reisen ._. Nos leemos -Que penca que entren a clases un jueves XDDDD- ¡FREE! T-T El capítulo es para la próxima semana T-T

**sammyneko: **Tu nick-name me recuerda a la amiga de una amiga XD Oh no importa que no se comente siempre, no es necesario, pero un comentario más siempre sube el autoestima y la motivación del escritor XD, que bueno que te guste mi manera de adaptar, aveces creo que lo hago mal ¡Me morire esperando septiembre! D: Pero más vale que vuelva con un final IchiRuki, si no... ya va a ver Tite, ya va a ver. ¡Viva el UraYoru! -aunque no desprecio al UraSoi o al ByaYoru- XD Saludos, nos leemos la próxima vez que puedas comentar! n_n

**Naye Kuchiki: **¡Gracias por avisarme que se repitió el capítulo! En serio no me hubiera dado cuenta si no lo hubieses comentado, te estoy eternamente agradecida

**Ririchiyo: **Hola :3, tanto tiempo! Gracias por avisarme el error que se cometió en el fic, en verdad no lo note, gracias por comentar también, bye-bye n_n

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **¿Al final hiciste ese viaje de trabajo? Espero que no haya sido así ¡Sí! ¡Fui a un evento! voy una vez a las miles XDD, espero que vayas a ese evento y te vaya muy bien onee-chan n_n

**Start Kurosaki: **Perdón! Lo sé, a mucha gente le parece raro el ByaRan, a mi también XDD, pero como que al escribir esta historia me gusta un poco n_n, nos leemos

**Vegetable Lov3r: **¡Moja camas! XD Y al final no se escapó con Gin, ella ama a nii-sama, yo también creo que cierta personita no quiere que acabe el fic *cof cof* Regina *cof cof* XD Ya veremos que pasa con Hitsugaya-taicho y Hinamori-fukotaicho, jajaja, apenas tengo plata para los libros del liceo y quieres que tenga para esa triologia xD, pero no importa ¡La pedire para navidad! *-* ¡Nos leemos!

**o0 Akisa 0o: **Admite que tiene cara de psicópata cuando quiere! xD nii-sama estaba interesado en Ran desde antes, y bueno, ella hizo lo que dicto su kokoro :3, nos leemos mami

**gzn: **Obviamente no lo iba a dejar! XD Rukia ya reaparecio, Ichigo... saldra después xDD nos leemos

**Saddneson: **¡PECADOR/A! (perdón, no se si eres hombre o mujer ._.) ¡¿Cómo nunca has sabido de Orgullo y Prejuicio?! XD Oh, no importa que no te interesen las otras parejas, mientras te guste el IR todo bien :3, nos leemos, muchas gracias por comentar

**lizet dbz: **XDDD, estamos al revés en cuanto a Gin e Ichi, para mi la fresa es el más hermoso de todos xD Espero que te haya gustado la continuación ;D Sí, la verdad si copiara el libro tal cual es no tendría mi toque, sería solo cosa de cambiar nombres :l por eso prefiero escribirlo con mi rara dimensión de las cosas XDD, nos leemos

**lovetamaki1: **Gin solo llegó a revolver el gallinero(?) Ok, no se si entiendes la expresión, espero que sí XD Lo sé, ya estas obsesionada con esa pareja, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer XD -yo sé lo qué es tener una obsesión irracional por una pareja- Nos leemos n_n

**nessie black 10: **Nii-sama sentía algo por Ran antes de estar casados! -vomita arcoíris- Ran ya lo supero, si se planteo la posibilidad de huir era para dejar en paz a Byakuya, ya que ella no sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo sé, yo sé que tú pagarías por la boda de Shiro y la moja camas XD, ¿Cómo ignorar a un mujeriego? ¡Corriendo! ;D nos leemos fran n_n


	20. XX- La decisión de Orihime

**Gracias a Reisen Kurosawa, yuki megurine 94 (x3), HOTARU SATURN BLACK, gzn, Naye Kuchiki, lizet dbz, nessie black 10, Vegetable lov3r y lovetamaki1 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: La decisión de Orihime**

Hotaru vio a los hermanos de manera sorprendida, estaba a punto de reclamarles, pero luego recordó su situación en esa casa. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de la molestia de la muchacha, pero Rukia si lo noto, no sabía por qué, pero decidió ayudarla.

-Señorita Tomoe, ha pasado mucho tiempo, acompáñeme, vamos la casa- dijo Rukia

-De acuerdo señorita- respondió Hotaru asintiendo.

Ambas jóvenes se largaron a otra habitación, Orihime observaba sin entender, después le preguntaría a su hermana, ahora debía preocuparse por ella y por la situación que tenía enfrente: Los hermanos Cifer. Shunsui notó que su cuñada estaba decidida a hablar, por lo que saco a todas las personas de la habitación, a excepción de Uryuu y Orihime.

Ulquiorra se molestó por el hecho de que su hermano hablara primero, pero el señor Kyoraku argumento que era lo correcto, después de todo, Uryuu había sido el primero en conocer a la mayor de las Kuchiki.

Una vez a solas, el caballero de los lentes y la dama de hermosos ojos, se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, Orihime estaba decidida a no iniciar la conversación, si Uryuu le quería hablar, que lo hiciera, ella respondería con honestidad. Pero él no parecía muy concentrado, su mirada estaba perdida, ¿En qué estaría pensando? La pelinaranja tomo el inició de la conversación, no servía para ser rencorosa, pero sí para ser curiosa.

-Joven señor Cifer ¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto la muchacha con su suave tono de voz

-¿Eh?-cuestiono Uryuu como despertando de un trance- en nada, lo lamento, estaba distraído

-Me alegra que no le suceda nada-dijo sinceramente Orihime

-Señorita Orihime, debo decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas, perdón

-¿Por qué se disculpa?-interrogó la joven

-Por haberme ido sin informarle sobre mi partida, por haberle hecho caso a mis hermanas de que la abandonara, por haberme dejado que mi mente creyera que usted no sentía nada por mí y por el simple hecho de haberme ido sin decir cuánto la amaba.

Orihime escucho la confesión sorprendida, si Uryuu le hubiese dicho lo mismo meses atrás ella se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y abría correspondido con gran júbilo a los sentimientos que el caballero decía tener por ella. Pero ahora no se sentía así, había algo en las palabras, en su voz, algo que le prohibían creerle, había algo en su interior que le decía que Uryuu no la amaba, quizás la había amado, como ella lo amo a él, pero ya no era así.

Por su parte, ella tampoco sentía algo por él, sentía estima, aprecio, cariño, pero nada más, al pensar en la palabra amor la última persona que aparecería en su mente sería Uryuu.

Uryuu veía a Orihime fijamente, pero su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, el verla a ella hizo que toda su determinación se fuera al tacho de la basura. Al ver a Hotaru recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella, todas las promesas. ¡No debía pensar así! Se supone que él amaba a Orihime Kuchiki, no a Hotaru Tomoe. ¿Pero si estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por Orihime por qué su corazón se acelero por tan solo ver a la muchacha de 14 años?

-Joven señor Cifer, no lo amo- dictó la pelinaranja sacando a Uryuu de sus pensamientos, luego agregó rápidamente- Pero usted tampoco me ama.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-preguntó Uryuu

-Cuando se declaró ni siquiera estaba pendiente de mi, o mi reacción, usted tiene su mente en otro lado, no en mi-afirmó la muchacha

-Pero puedo explicarlo-insistió Uryuu, aunque ¿Cuál sería su explicación? Que estaba pensando en una muchacha más joven que la que tenía en frente, muchacha por la cual sabia que sentir.

-No hay nada que explicar, tu mirada es de amor Uryuu, pero no está dirigida hacia mí, por otro lado, yo tampoco te amo a ti

Antes de que el de anteojos pudiera protestar, la muchacha se marcho hacia otra habitación, no había nada de qué hablar, además ella en ese momento no necesitaba charlar con Uryuu, si no con otra persona. Al salir de la habitación se pudo encontrar en el pasillo con el verdadero dueño de sus pensamientos, aquel frío hombre de hipnóticos ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo te fue mujer?-preguntó Ulquiorra

Orihime hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, ese hombre no cambiaba nunca.

-Te he dicho que no me llames mujer-dijo Orihime

-Aún así, ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?

-Señor Cifer, llegue a la conclusión de que no estoy enamorada de su hermano, y qué el tampoco siente algo por mí. Yo a la persona que en verdad amo es a usted-contesto la muchacha con sinceridad

Ulquiorra deseo con todas sus ganas besar a aquella maravillosa mujer, pero se contuvo, primero debía resolver un par de dudas.

-¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi apellido?-

-Desde que supe que usted era Cifer-contestó sencillamente la joven

-Llámame Ulquiorra, como siempre-pidió el de ojos verdes

-De acuerdo, señor Ulquiorra

-Otra pregunta… ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que tus sentimientos son correspondidos?-cuestiono el pelinegro tratando de perturbar a la joven

-Por esto

Luego de decir eso, la muchacha besó tímidamente al mayor de los Cifer, Ulquiorra se quedó estático unos minutos, pero luego correspondió adecuadamente al besó otorgado por la chica, él la amaba, aunque no lo demostrara, aunque no se lo dijera, él en verdad la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras esto ocurría, Rukia y Hotaru se encontraban sentadas en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella mansión. Rukia quería interrogar a la ex-panadera pero no podía hacerlo sin sentirse una intrusa.

-Muchas gracias por sacarme de ese salón señorita Ku…kuch, no me acuerdo del resto-dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa

-Kuchiki, y no fue nada, se notaba que tenías que no querías estar ahí –respondió Rukia

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, ¿Cómo preguntar sin sonar una entrometida? Bueno, lo mejor sería olvidar la idea de preguntarle por ese asunto, decidió hablar de otra cosa.

-Oye ¿Podrías leer mi mano nuevamente?-cuestiono Rukia

La señorita Tomoe asintió con naturalidad, y luego tomo la mano de la joven Kuchiki, parecía sorprendida… al parecer había más información que la última vez.

-Dice que gracias a cuatro personas, usted se reconciliara con el amor de su vida-afirmó la jovencita

-¿Cuatro personas?

-Sí, y dice que son quien menos espera- insistió Hotaru

-Ya veo…-murmuró Rukia ¿Quiénes eran esas cuatro personas?

-Es irónico que pueda leer el futuro de otros pero no el mío- susurró Hotaru, fue un murmullo casi inaudible, pero Rukia la escucho

-Señorita Tomoe… ¿Cuál es su relación con los hermanos Cifer?-cuestiono Rukia sin poder controlar su terrible curiosidad

-Nos conocemos hace algunos años, yo tenía siete, Uryuu catorce y Ulquiorra dieciséis. En ese tiempo, mi madre trabajaba en el hogar de los Cifer mientras que mi padre trabajaba en la panadería, algunos días me quedaba haciendo el pan junto a mi padre, los otros días acompañaba a mi madre a trabajar. En el hogar Cifer yo jugaba con Uryuu y con Ulquiorra, bueno… más con Uryuu, Ulquiorra era más callado y prefería estudiar.

Hotaru esbozo una sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos y luego prosiguió.

-Siempre que iba a esa casa me sentía bien, me agradaba mucho ir allí y divertirme con Uryuu, con el tiempo me fui enamorando de él, me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía once años, un día le pregunte a Uryuu si planeaba casarse con alguien, él me respondió que estaba comprometido con la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero no estaba interesado en ella, que él se casaría con quién quisiera, luego de eso besó mi frente y me dijo que yo sería su novia. Pensé que estaba jugando conmigo, pero luego me lo juró, me juró que cuando yo fuera más grande nos casaríamos. Todo era perfecto, sentí que vivía en un sueño. Pero un día dejo de hablarme, no me dio ninguna explicación, simplemente me pidió que no fuera a su casa nunca, yo me enfade, le grité cosas terribles, pero lo obedecí, me fui de su hogar para siempre, y no nos habíamos visto hasta ahora.

-¡Uryuu es un maldito!-gritó Rukia golpeando una mesa

-Hotaru, yo puedo explicar lo que sucedió-dijo Uryuu apareciendo de la nada

-No quiero saber-respondió la señorita Tomoe, se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente de la habitación

Uryuu iba a partir tras ella, pero fue detenido por un golpe en el estómago brindado por Rukia.

-Ese fue por abandonar a mi hermana-dijo Rukia con enfado, luego le proporciono una patada- y ese fue por Hotaru.

La ojivioleta salió del cuarto y dejo a Uryuu solo quejándose por el dolor.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Byakuya y Rangiku se encontraban haciendo las maletas para volver a su hogar, Neliel y Grimmjow estaban felices por la noticias, por fin iban a tener intimidad como matrimonio, pero Momo no se quería marchar, ella deseaba hablar con el capitán Toshiro Ichimaru, aunque tanto su padre como su madre se lo negaban por motivos que ella no comprendía. De pronto en el hogar Jaegerjaquez apareció un albino, traía el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

-¡Peque-Shiro!-grito Momo al verlo

-No me llames así Momo-dijo Toshiro algo molesto

-Bueno no importa ¿A qué viniste?-preguntó emocionada la muchacha

-Me entere que te ibas a marchar y…-el capitán de baja estatura hacia un esfuerzo por vencer a su orgullo y decir la verdad, pero en vez de eso se puso bastante sonrojado.

-¿Y…?-insistió Momo

-¡Y quería pedirte que no te marcharas!-gritó el albino con su cara totalmente roja

-Peque-Shiro…-murmuro la castaña

De pronto, Byakuya apareció en escena, había oído todo, por algún motivo sentía que el Albino era de confianza, pero al recordar quién era su padre, le daban ganas echarlo a patadas.

-Lo lamento, ella volverá a casa-dijo Byakuya de manera solemne

-Sí, se que tiene que estar haya pero…-trató de insistir el capitán, pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

-Ella está todo el tiempo en su casa, es cosa de ir a Meryton y preguntar por la residencia Kuchiki, todos saben dónde queda-dijo Byakuya luego se retiró de la habitación

Toshiro quedó perplejo, le habían dado la información para ir a ver a Momo cuando quisiera… sabía que el señor Kuchiki no era tonto, obviamente lo había hecho de manera intencional ¿Pero por qué? No le importo, simplemente se conformo con la información entregada.

-Entonces nos veremos en algunas semanas Momo, iré a visitarte- afirmó el de ojos turquesa

-Estaré esperándote Peque-Shiro- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa

Toshiro estaba a punto de irse, pero fue detenido por la muchacha de ojos marrones, quien tomo la mano del capitán y beso tímidamente su mejilla. Luego Momo se fue corriendo, mientras que el albino se sonrojo de manera extrema.

Rangiku había visto toda la escena desde lejos, al parecer iba a tener que ir haciéndose la idea de ser la suegra del hijo de Gin.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estoy muy cortita de tiempo y no podre responder reviews (se debe porque volví a clases)

Nos leemos luego, pero antes dejare unas preguntas para que esperen el siguiente capítulo XD

**¿Por qué Uryuu cambió de opinión de la noche a la mañana en cuanto a Hotaru? ¿Cuándo volverá Ichigo a escena? ¿Quienes serán las cuatro personas que ayudaran a Rukia? **


End file.
